Meeting you
by KNDNumbuuh3.4
Summary: Story has been discontinued. I'm sorry!
1. Decommissioned and Moving Away

**Hey, everyone. Sorry, about my last story. That I discontinued. I had no time to finish it. I had SO MUCH school stuff to do. Lol. Anyways, this is my new story. In this story they are 20. Oh, and I will discuss the updating days at the bottom. Anyways, I hope you like it! ENJOY! Also, it's in KUKI'S POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

* * *

_Age 13…_

I don't want this day to come. I want to remember all of my friends. I need them. I sobbed quietly in the corner of my room. The room that I would forget in a matter of minutes. The room I would play in. The room that would no longer exist in my mind. "Why did this have to happen?"

Abby peeked her head in my door and slowly walked in. "Abby knows."

I looked up and saw she was crying as well. She rarely cries. "Why do we have to get decommissioned, Abby?"

Abby sat on the edge of my bed as tears escaped her eyes. "Abby don't know. Hopefully, we will all meet again and become friends."

I tried to hold back my tears. I failed. My tears ran down my cheeks so fast. I got up and sat next to Abby and hugged her. "I don't want this to happen, Abby."

Abby slowly hugged me back. She was just as hurt as I am. When we let go we began crying again. The tears of sadness escaped our eyes. I saw Abby try with all her might to hold back the tears, but she couldn't.

I heard someone quietly and gently knock on the door. The person slowly entered the room. I saw red hair. I now knew it was Fanny. "It's time." Fanny would be decommissioned after us.

Abby and I slowly nodded our heads. We got up and left the room.

* * *

I kicked and hit people. I didn't want to be decommissioned. I wanted to have my memory of Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, and WALLY! "PLEASE, I WANT TO REMEMBER! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!"

The new Numbuh 3 was holding me down and trying to get me to stay in the seat. Everyone was fighting back. Hoagie, Wally, Abby, and Nigel were all screaming just like me.

"LET ME GO YOU CRUDDY PERSON!"

"ABBY WANTS TO REMEMBER!"

"I WANT TO REMEMBER ALL THE GOODTIMES WITH ME CHILIDOG AND MY FRIENDS!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE DECOMMISIONED!"

"LET US GO!" I screamed in terror, but they finally got us fastened in our decommissioning seats. I struggled hard to free myself. I couldn't do it.

I saw Wally look at me. I looked at him back and sobbed again. "I don't want to go."

He sighed as tears escaped his green eyes. "I know, Kuki. Look, I need to tell you something. Right now is the worst time to tell you. But I-"

I put my finger on his lip before he could finish. Abby told me hours ago that Wally loved me. I was just so oblivious to notice. "I love you too."

He started beaming. His face turned to happy to sad and I knew why. "Now we won't remember each other."

"I know." That was all I could say. I didn't know what to say. I closed my eyes. This was the end.

I felt something warm touch my lips. I opened my eyes. It was Wally! He was kissing me. I kissed him back. The kiss didn't last long, but it sent shivers down our bodies. It was the best kiss ever.

"Bye." Wally whispered in my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back.

All of a sudden all I saw was black.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned. Why was I at a park? How did I get here? Who took me here? Am I still in Cleveland? All these questions wandered my mind.

I saw some red headed girl wave to me in the distance. Did I know her? I decided to be polite and wave back. The mysterious girl then walked away. That was weird. I looked around my surroundings and noticed a dark skinned girl sleeping next to me. She looked so familiar. I must have seen her walking around before.

I saw her moving around. She opened her eyes and got up. She had the confused face that I had. "Do you know how Abby got here?"

"I was wondering the same thing about myself. I don't remember much." I replied. This girl was just so familiar.

"You look familiar." She had the same feeling I did. Weird.

"I thought the same thing about you." I said. I looked around again.

We both stood up and dusted ourselves off. She put out her hand. "I'm Abby."

I smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Kuki."

She smiled. "Well, Abby is going to try to figure out how she got here."

"Yeah, me too. I need to figure it out as well." I said.

"Well, you can come over to Abby's place and we can try." She suggested.

"Sure!" I squealed. I made a new friend. Did I even have friends? I don't remember. Weird.

Abby motioned me to follow her. We were about to cross the street. When I saw three boys walking the other direction. One of them was a little chubby with a brown hat and goggles. He was also wearing a blue shirt and some brown pants. The boy in the middle was bald and wearing black sunglasses with a red sweater and pants. The last boy had blonde hair and an orange hoodie with jeans. They all looked so familiar. Why did they look familiar? Why did Abby look familiar? All these questions and no answers. I hope Abby and I figure this out.

* * *

_One year later…_

I approached my house slowly. I had just gotten back from Abby's. Abby and I never did figure it out why we ended up at the park. The strange thing is her parents knew me. It was pretty weird. I decided to let it slip and pretend it was nothing.

When I was a block away from my house. I noticed police sirens at my house. Why? What's wrong? Is someone hurt? I ran as fast as I could to my house. I needed to know what was happening.

There were two police officers at my doorstep. One of them stood up and walked up to me when I reached my house. "Are you Kuki Sanban?"

"Yeah, I am. What's wrong?" I questioned the man.

He looked at the ground and put his hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry. Your parents and little sister died in a car accident thirty minutes ago."

What? This couldn't be happening. No! I fell on the ground and started crying. This is the worst day ever. Where am I going to live? "What's going to happen to me?"

He sat on the ground with me. "Well, you're going to live with your family in Japan. You leave tomorrow."

"I don't want to leave! Can't I stay with a friend?" I yelled at him. I didn't like my family in Japan. They are so bossy.

He shook his head. He handed me a plane ticket for Japan. "If you want we can give you a ride to the airport tomorrow."

I shook my head. I wanted to spend the last day here with Abby. "I'm going to stay at my friend's house. Her family can drop me off."

I called Abby and told her what happened. She said I could stay with her tonight and that her family could drop me off at the airport tomorrow. The police waited for Abby and her family to arrive as I sat and cried my eyes out.

* * *

_Tomorrow at the airport…_

"I'll miss you." Abby cried.

"I'll miss you too." I cried. I didn't want to leave. I went up to her and hugged her. "I'll write, email, and call you." Abby nodded her head. "I'll come back when I am old enough and I have enough money for college out here."

Abby let go of me and I let go of her. She looked at me and cried again. "That's a lot of years."

I nodded. "I know."

"Flight J is now boarding." The announcer said.

I sighed. Abby and I hugged one last time and said our goodbyes then I got on the plane and left for Japan.

* * *

_Arriving at Japan…_

I got off the plane and waited for my family to come and get me. If you call it a family.

_Honk Honk_

I turned around and saw a girl about sixteen get out of the car and head towards me. It looked like my cousin Koy. Koy had black hair that reached her shoulders. I never liked Koy. She is so bossy.

She came up to me and gave me a hug. I didn't return the hug. "Hey, Koy."

"Hey, Kuki!" She said with fake enthusiasm. She was excited for me to become her personal slave. Ugh! I hate her.

She grabbed my hand and took me to her car. The car was a total nothing. It was old and stuff. "When you turn sixteen you can have this car." That figures. "Now, hurry!"

She grabbed my bags and shoved them in her car and shoved me in as well.

* * *

Koy showed me the house. She was walking to my room. "This is your room."

I opened the door to my new room and stepped inside. It was so small. It had a little window and a twin size bed and a closet. This sucks! "Cool."

She smiled. "Well, dinner will be ready soon." And she left.

I unpacked my stuff and put my covers on the bed. When I was done I sighed and looked out the window.

"When I can I am moving out of this place." I said out loud.

"Dinner is ready!" Koy shouted.

I heard feet scatter downstairs and people yelling. I decided to get up and go eat. "Coming!"

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter is kinda sadish and short. Don't worry. I will make longer chapters. Anyways, about update days. I decided I will update everyone five days. So, yeah. Wally will appear soon. If you have time PLEASE REVIEW. Here is a little summary. **

**Summary for next chapter: Kuki is 20 and decided to move back to Cleveland because he has saved up enough money for college and she hates it in Japan. She moves in with Abby. Who also started college. Will she meet anyone new?**


	2. Coming home, Dramatic Day, and Shopping

**Hey, everyone. This is my new chapter. I hope you liked the last chapter. I updated early because I wanted too. I was a little sad to find I didn't have one review. –Sad face- The last chapter must not have been good. Sorry. I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Codename: Kids Next Door!**

* * *

I can't believe the day is finally here. I've been stuck in Japan for six years with these people I have to call a family. Now I am twenty and I have enough money for college and Abby bought the plane ticket for me. Now I just have to leave.

"Kuki! Dinner is almost ready!" Koy shouted at me. My so called family doesn't know I will be leaving. They told me I couldn't go, but that's why I'm going to sneak out my small little window.

I grabbed all the clothes that are needed and shoved them in my suitcase. Let's see. I have three suitcases and my piece of crap car is six blocks away. Think Kuki! Hmm. I took the biggest suitcase and threw it out the window. I looked out the window to make sure it landed safely. It did. It landed in some bushes.

I heard Koy walking up the staircase. I had to leave… Now! I grabbed my other bags and threw them out the window as well as myself. I landed on the ground pretty hard, but not hard enough for me to not move. I grabbed the smaller suitcases with one hand and the big one with my other hand and started running towards my crap car.

I turned my head around to see if Koy had saw. I saw her looking out the window and shaking her head then she disappeared. I ran faster. I turned around again and saw Koy running after me. "GET BACK HERE, KUKI!"

I ran as fast as I could. "Shit!" I finally reached my car and unlocked the trunk and shoved my suitcases in it. I opened the car door and started the engine, but it wouldn't start. "No no no no no no! Come on!" I tried again. "Start, please!" I turned my head and saw Koy she was a block away from me. "Dammit! Please, start!" I turned the key one more time and it started up. Yes! I put the petal to the metal and drove off.

I'm free!

* * *

I arrived at the airport in one hour and I only had ten minutes to get on the plane. When I reached the plane, I found my seat and prepared myself for the trip. I found myself thinking about what is was going to be like in Cleveland? Did Abby change? Will me and her still get a long? Will I find my prince charming?

I found myself closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned a little. I was still on the plane and it just landed! Yay! I grabbed my suitcases and headed for the exit of the plane.

I walked out of the plane and smelt the fresh air. One of the first things I was going to do is call Abby! I pulled out my cell phone as I walked to the airplane lobby. I dialed Abby's number and sat down on a bench. She didn't answer her phone. I wonder what she was doing.

I knew where the college was so I decided just to take a cab to the college. I knew I was going to be sharing a dorm with Abby. She told me what dorm it was and Abby had sent me a key one month ago.

I grabbed my suitcases and grabbed a cab.

* * *

I paid the cab driver and started walking around the college. I went to go find my dorm. I had no idea where it was.

I found a map of the college and found exactly where I was and where I needed to go. So I began to walk to my new dorm.

I was getting closer. I turned a corner and- _WAM. _Something bumped into me. I was on the floor and something was reaching for my hand. I grabbed the mysterious hand and got pulled up.

"Are you okay?" The mysterious figure asked. My vision was still blurry, so I couldn't exactly see the person.

"Yeah." My vision cleared up. It was a tall skinny boy with brown hair. He was wearing a brown cap and goggles with a blue shirt and brown pants. He looked so familiar. "You look really familiar."

He chuckled. "I was just about to say the same thing to you. Have we met before?"

I pondered for a second. "I don't think so. You seem oddly familiar."

He chuckled again. "Well, I'm Hoagie P. Gilligan." He stuck out his hand for me to shake it.

I grabbed his hand and shook it. "I'm Kuki Sanban."

He let go of my hand as I let go of his. "You just start today?" I nodded. "Need anyone to show you around?"

I had Abby, but I could use another friend. "Yes, please."

Hoagie smiled. "I'll show you around then you can meet my friends." He started walking and I followed him. "Do you got any friends here, Kuki? Besides me."

"Yeah, I'm here with my friend, Abby." I told him.

"How long have you known her?" He asked me.

"Since, I was 13." I replied.

"Cool." He replied.

"How many friends do you have here with you?" I decided it was my turn to ask him things.

"Well, I got four, _counting you_." He smiled and winked at me.

I blushed a little and smiled. "What are their na-"

My phone interrupted me. I attempted to get my phone out of my pocket, but I couldn't because of all my suitcases. Hoagie grabbed my suitcases for me. "Thank you." I mouthed. He smiled.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was Abby. "Hey, Abby!"

"_Hey! Sorry, Abby didn't answer before. Where are you?"_

"I am at the college. Some guy I met is showing me around."

"_Okay! When you are done. Come by the dorm and get settled in."_

"Okay, bye!"

"_Bye!"_

I hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

Hoagie handed me my suitcases. "I guess you'll be leaving now."

I sighed. "Yeah! You can come if you want."

He smiled. "Sure. A room with two girls and one guy is my fantasy."

I giggled. "Being a pervert?"

He rolled his eyes and followed me to the dorm. "I was kidding."

I chuckled. "I know."

We walked over to my dorm and I pulled out the key Abby sent me and unlocked the door.

"KUKI!" Abby screamed as she ran and gave me a hug.

"ABBY!" A hugged her back.

"Do I get a girl hug?" Hoagie opened his arms wide and winked.

"Who is this?" Abby asked as she let go of me.

"This is the guy that was showing me around. Abby this is Hoagie. Hoagie this is Abby." I introduced them to each other.

Hoagie took off his goggles and scanned Abby for what seemed like forever. Abby noticed it and started blushing. "Checking Abby out?"

Hoagie put his goggles back on and blushed. "No!"

"That's too bad because Abby didn't mind." Abby said in a flirty way.

Hoagie smiled and began eyeing Abby again.

"Meet more cute guys like him?" Abby pointed at Hoagie.

I chuckled. "No."

Abby sighed for me. "Well, at least you have two friends here."

Before I could reply Hoagie spoke up. "Oh, yeah! I never introduced you to my friends."

"Yay! I get more friends." I squealed.

"Come on, ladies." He said as he walked out the door. Abby and I followed him.

* * *

Hoagie got lost on the way. He kept taking turns that weren't the right directions. He said it was his first day here as well. "Are you sure you know where you are going?"

"Yeah, I do! I'm just a little lost." Hoagie said as he turned another corner. "I found it!"

"Finally." Abby and I said in unison.

Hoagie looked in his pocket for his key. "Okay, two of my friends are next door." He pointed to the dorm next to his. "I share this room with my other buddy." Abby and I nodded. "He doesn't like girly things that much, so don't get to girly, please."

Hoagie unlocked the door and walked in. Abby and I followed behind him.

"Hey, mate!" Somebody shouted.

"Guess what? I got two new friends." Hoagie said as he stood in front of Abby and me to hide us from his friend that I couldn't see, yet.

"Cool! They can play some football with us because you suck." Hoagies friend shouted.

Hoagie rolled his eyes. "The thing is they aren't guys."

The guy sighed. "Please, don't tell me you are trying to hook me up with somebody again!"

Hoagie waves his hands up. "No no no no no. These girls are cool." Hoagie turned around and winked at Abby and me. We both blushed.

"They are both behind you, huh?" The guy said with disappointment in his voice.

Abby pushed past Hoagie and made it up to the guy. "I'm Abby! Can you both stop blabbering now?"

"Hey. I'm Wally." Wally said. "I thought you said two girls."

Hoagie turned around and looked at me then back at Wally. "I did!" He turned around and pushed me over to Wally, but I ended up crashing into him because of Hoagies push. "Oops."

"Watch where you are going, girly!" Wally shouted at me.

"Sorry, it wasn't my fault." I shouted back.

Wally took his first glance at me. All the anger on his face seemed to disappear like it wasn't even there. His face softened up and he smiled. "I'm sorry. I should have caught you. It was Hoagies fault."

I took my first look at him. All the anger inside of me disappeared too. It was weird. He seemed so familiar. "Apology accepted. My name is Kuki!" I put my hand out.

He took my hand and shook it gently. "Hey, Kuki. I'm Wally."

He didn't let go of my hand. Some reason I didn't want to let go of his either. It's like they are glued together.

When he realized he was still holding my hand he immediately let go and blushed madly. "Uh… I… Where is Nigel and Ace?"

"When you two were ogling over each other. I called Ace and Nigel over. They should be here any-"Hoagie was interrupted by the door opening and two boys shouting.

"Hey, people!" A bald headed boy shouted.

"What's up?" A boy with a brown jacket yelled.

I went up to them quickly to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Kuki!"

"Hey, Kuki! I'm Nigel." Said Nigel.

The guy with the brown jacket grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. "Hello, Kuki. I'm Ace."

I blushed. Somebody was flirting with me! Awesome! "Uh… Hi."

"I know this might seem a little weird because we just met and all." He put my hand down. "I was wondering. If you wanted to go on a date with me this Friday."

Friday is in two days. Should I say yes? "I'll think about it because I have _a lot_ of catching up to do with my friend Abby." I pointed at Abby. "So I will think about it."

He nodded his head. "Think about it soon. I got to go guys and gals. Be back later." Ace headed for the door and left.

"Yeah, so do I. I got a date." Nigel fist pumped the air and walked out.

"Well, Abby and I are going to go on a walk." Hoagie said as he grabbed Abby's hand.

"When did Abby agree to that?" She said in a teasingly way.

"When you said I could eye you." He said as they both exited the dorm.

Now it was just Wally and me. "So…"

"So…" Wally rubbed the back of his head.

Should I leave? I didn't know what to do. "Well, I am going to go… do…. something. See you later, Wally."

I headed for the door, but Wally's hand grabbed me. "You don't have to go. We could go on a walk." He started blushing. "I mean not a romantic one. That is gross. I mean romantic isn't gross. Romantic is cool. We can go on a walk. Just not in a romantic way. Unless you want it to be that way."

"Not that I like you or anything. I mean I like you. Just not in a romantic way. Not that I couldn't like you in that wa-"

I decided to interrupt him. "Relax! Why are you so stressed?"

He calmed his breathing down a little. "Just be careful around Ace, okay?"

I wondered why he wanted me to be careful around Ace. Ace seemed like a cool guy or maybe he isn't. "Okay." I blushed a little. "We could hang out if you want."

He smiled a kind smile. "Sure, let's go."

He grabbed his keys and we both left.

* * *

_8:00pm…_

Wally and I went to a café to get something to drink.

"So… Can I ask you a question?" I asked him.

"You just did." He smirked. "Yeah, you can."

"Are you Australian?" I asked him.

He sipped the rest of his coffee then looked at me. "Yeah, I am. Are you Chinese?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I am Japanese."

He nodded his head. "Did you just move here?"

I shook my head again. "No, I moved here when I was two, but when I was fourteen my parents and little sister died in a car accident." I said quietly. "So I moved to Japan. I didn't like it in Japan, so when I collected enough money to go to college I moved back out here."

"Sorry, about your parents." He said.

Ace came up before I could say anything. "Stealing _my_ lady, Beatles? Come on, Kuki. You are too beautiful to be hanging out with that thing." He reached out for my hand. "Cause if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together." He winked at me.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put F and U together." Wally mumbled.

I giggled. That was hilarious. I wish I would have thought of that.

"Look, Beatles! Just stay away from Kuki. She doesn't like guys who fight." Ace yelled.

Wally fights? "Wally you fight?"

"Well… no… I mean… only a couple times…" Wally said nervously.

"A _couple times?_ Yeah, more like one-hundred times. This guy has got into insane fights. People have ended up in the hospital." Ace shouted angrily.

"Look, Ace! Why don't you go the hell away?" Wally stood up.

"Make me." Ace whispered.

Wally put his fist back and hit Ace right in the face. I screamed. "Oh my god! Someone call a doctor. Wally, why did you do that?"

"He made me mad." Wally snapped.

"That isn't an excuse to hit him! He could be seriously hurt." I screamed at Wally.

I pulled out my phone and called the ambulance. I didn't tell them about Wally hitting him. The ambulance came and picked Ace up and brought him to the hospital.

I ended up walking to my dorm with Wally trying to explain things to me. "Listen, Kuki. I had to do it. He's bad news. He's a player." Wally grabbed my hand and spun me around so I could face him. "He finds girls, makes them fall in love with him, and then makes out with them, and then he dumps them. You got to believe me."

I pulled out of Wally's grasp and started walking towards my dorm with him following. "Why are you friends with him if you don't like him?"

"Uh… I… keep… Uh… certain girls like you from getting hurt by him." He informed me.

"What do you mean by certain girls? Girls you have a crush on." I stated.

"No!" He waved his hands up. "Girls that are… delicate."

"So, you are saying I am not strong enough?" I questioned him. He was getting on my last nerve.

"N-no." He said nervously because he could see the fire in my eyes.

"Well, that is what delicate means. Fragile." I said through my teeth.

I continued walking to my dorm. I finally reached it and unlocked it.

Wally ran up to me. "Just stay away from him!"

"Do me a favor. Tell Ace I would love to go on that date with him on Friday." I slammed the door in his face.

I walked over to my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_Tomorrow morning…_

I opened my eyes and sat up. I stretched and yawned a lot. I looked around and saw Abby smiling while she ate some cereal. "Good morning, Abby."

Abby looked over at me with the same happy smile plastered on her face. "Good morning, Kuki!"

I needed to know why she was so happy. Not that it is a bad thing. Just I want to know. "Why so happy?"

Abby rushed over to my side and sat down next to me. "Abby has a _BOYFRIEND!_"

"That's awesome! Who is it?" I exclaimed. I was happy for my best friend.

"Hoagie." She said happily.

Hoagie? She has only known him for a day. She is so lucky! "Hoagie? You have only known him for one day."

"True, but we both seemed to like each other so much." Abby stated calmly.

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. She was so lucky. She got a boyfriend in one day! "Man, I want a boyfriend." Then I remembered I have a date tomorrow. Yay! "Wait, I have a date tomorrow."

Abby eyes widened and she smiled. "Really?" I nodded my head. "Awesome! Is it Wally?"

I cringed at his name. "Eww, no. It's with Ace."

She nodded her head. "Still awesome! We have to go pick you out a dress for tomorrow."

Abby grabbed some clothes and rushed in the bathroom to change. She came out wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans with her red hat. "Let's go" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. Luckily, I fell asleep in my daytime clothes not my pajamas.

* * *

_9:00pm…_

"Abby we have been here all day and I still haven't found a dress I liked." I whined.

"Abby knows. We will find one." Abby stated and she grabbed some dresses and showed them to me.

"No, I don't like those." I said like a five year old.

"Don't be picky." Abby said.

I turned around and looked at the clothes then one beautiful dress caught my eye. I ran over to the dress and grabbed it. I rushed into the dressing room to try it on.

I walked out of the dressing room. Abby's mouth dropped. "It's perfect, Kuki!"

I smiled and walked over to a mirror. It was a green strapless dress that went a little above my knees. It was perfect! "Abby I want this dress."

"How much is it? Abby has a budget." Abby said as she pulled out her wallet.

I looked at the price tag on the dress. "It's fifty dollars."

"Good! Abby will pay for it." Abby said as she motioned me to take off the dress.

I went back into the dressing room and took off the dress and put on my clothes. I hurried out of the dressing room and walked over to Abby. "Abby you don't have to pay for the dress."

Abby waved her finger in front of my face. "Too bad. I'm paying for the dress."

I sighed. "Okay."

We walked over to the check-out stand and Abby bought the dress and we left.

* * *

_At the dorm…_

I put the dress in the closet and plopped on my bed. "That was exhausting."

Abby plopped on her bed. "Yup."

We both relaxed for a second. The phone started ringing and ruined our relaxation. I went up to the phone and picked it up. "Abby and Kuki's dorm."

"_Hey, Kuki. Is Abby there?"_ Hoagie asked.

"Yeah she is." I replied.

"_Can I come over to visit you and my girlfriend?"_ Hoagie asked happily.

"Sure." I said.

"_Cool, we'll be over soon."_ Hoagie said.

"Okay. Wait, _we'll?_" I said.

Hoagie hung up on me. Dammit! Who is he bringing over?

"Who was that?" Abby asked as she looked at her magazine. Same old Abby.

I smiled then frowned. "It was Hoagie. He is coming over with somebody. He didn't tell me who. He hung up before he answered."

I sat on my bed.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"I'll get it!" Abby exclaimed and walked over to the door.

She opened the door to reveal Hoagie and… Wally. Ugh!

"Dammit." I muttered under my breath.

Abby stepped aside to let the two boys in. "Hey, guys."

"Hey." Wally said.

"Hey, Abby!" Hoagie walked over to Abby and pecked her on the lips then they both kept talking.

Wally walked over to me and smiled. "Hey, Kuki!"

I rolled my eyes and got off my bed and walked towards the living room. I just sat on the couch and watched whatever was on.

Wally walked over to me and sat down next to me. "Come on, Kuki. Don't be mad at me."

I looked him in the eyes and my face softened. I saw hurt, sadness, and something else I couldn't put my finger on. "Fine!"

He smiled. "So… you can cancel the date with Ace now."

What? "What? I'm not going to cancel the date with Ace, Wally."

"Why?" He asked sadly.

"Why do you care?" I huffed.

"A lot of people get hurt by him, Kuki. You have to believe me." Wally pleaded.

I stood up. "Wally, I'm going to go out with Ace tomorrow. You can't stop me."

I walked over to my bed and saw Hoagie saying goodbye to Abby.

Hoagie looked at me and waved. "Bye, Kuki!" He walked towards the door. "Come on, Wally!"

Wally looked at me with pleading eyes then left with Hoagie.

Abby looked at me confused. "What did you say to Wally? He looked so sad."

I sighed heavily. "He doesn't want me to go on the date with Ace. He thinks Ace is trying to play me."

"Maybe you should listen to him. He has known Ace longer than you have." Abby sat on her bed.

"Yeah, but so has Hoagie." I said. "Hoagie hasn't said anything bad about Ace."

I walked over to the phone and dialed Hoagies number.

"Who are you calling?" Abby asked.

"Hoagie. I'm asking him about Ace." I replied.

"_Hello?"_ Hoagie asked.

"Hey, Hoagie! I was wondering if you knew anything about Ace." I told him.

"_Oh, yeah. You're going on that date with him. Well, he has dated quite a few girls."_ Hoagie answered.

"How many?" I pondered.

"_In the last month he has dated seven." _Hoagie answered.

SEVEN!? That is a lot! "That's a lot."

"_Well, I don't know much about Ace really. Wally knows more and Nigel knows more than anyone. You should ask them."_

"Okay. Nigel's dorm is next to yours right?" I asked.

"_Yeah, it is." _He replied.

"Cool, thanks! Bye, Hoagie!" I yelled.

"_No problem. Bye, Kuki!"_ He hung up.

I put the phone down and put my shoes and ran out the door.

* * *

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

The door opened and revealed a bald boy, Nigel. "Hey, Nigel."

He looked at me confused for a second then he smiled. "Oh, hey! You're… Kuki, right?" I nodded. "Cool! Come in."

He stepped aside and I walked in.

"Nigel, I was wondering if I could ask you something." I sat down on a bed.

He sat down next to me. "Sure."

"Well, I was wondering about Ace. I mean is he a player?" I asked quietly.

"No, Ace isn't a player." Nigel said nervously.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, really. Ace really isn't a player. He's only dated like seven girls in the past year." Nigel stated.

"Hoagie said he dated seven girls in the last month." I said confused. Who was telling the truth Nigel or Hoagie?

Nigel got up and drank some of his water. "Well, Hoagie doesn't hang out with Ace that much."

Before I could answer Ace opened the door and came in. He looked at Nigel then at me. "Hey, babe. We going out tomorrow?" I nodded. "Good, you should get some rest." I nodded and walked towards the door.

"Bye, Kuki!" Nigel said. I looked at him to say bye, but I didn't. I saw his eyes. He was hiding something. It looked like his eyes were saying sorry.

I pushed the thought away. "Bye, guys."

I left their dorm and walked to mine.

I unlocked the door and slid on some pajamas. I plopped down on my bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. The link for Kuki's dress is on my profile. Please, review if you can. **


	3. Dreams

**Hey, everyone. This chapter is different. They are having dreams in this chapter. The thing is some of the parts in the dream are real or coming in the future. The reason I had this chapter. Is so you can figure out which parts are real. Yay! How fun! I also had a dream where I looked at a clock and it was 2:22pm and then I woke up and checked the clock and it was…. 2:22pm WEIRD RIGHT? Well, I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Nigel's Dream**

"_I knew I could fly!" I yelled. I was flying in the sky on a rainbow monkey dolphin. "This is __**SO**__ fun!" _

"_I know, right?" I looked to my left to see a blonde haired girl. She looked around my age. She was so pretty. She was wearing a turquoise tank top with an orange skirt._

"_What's your name?" I shouted to the mysterious girl._

"_Rachel!" She shouted back, "And yours?" _

_I smiled. She seemed so familiar. "Nigel!"_

"_Cool! Wanna go to Dew Drop Place?" The beautiful Rachel asked me. _

_I beamed. "Yes!"_

_We rode our flying rainbow monkey dolphins to Dew Drop Place. When we got there we sat down on a ledge and looked at all the little Knalicks, a type of bird, running and playing. _

"_You got any friends, Nigel?" The blonde girl asked me. _

_I smiled again. She made me smile so much. "Yeah, I got five. Six counting you." I winked. _

_She blushed and smiled. "What are their names?"_

"_Hoagie, Ace, Wally, Kuki, and Abby." I told her. _

"_Cool!" She exclaimed. _

"_Can I k-k-k-kiss y-y-you?" I stuttered. _

_She looked at me and smiled. She brought her face closed to mine and kissed me. I was shocked at first I didn't think she would actually do it. Seconds later I kissed her back. Our lips moved together so perfectly. I wanted more than just a little kiss. I wanted to deepen it. She opened her mouth and allowed my tongue access to her beautiful mouth. Our tongues danced together and explored. When it was time to, sadly, end the kiss. We both broke apart and smiled. _

_She gripped on to my hand and continued looking at the Knalicks. "I love you."_

_I was shocked. How could she say she loved me when she just met me? "How can you know you love me? I mean we just met."_

_She shook her head and looked at me with a sparkle in her eye. "Nigel. You have known my since you were seven." _

_I was confused. Have I known this girl that long? Why didn't I remember her? "I think I would remember knowing such a beautiful girl like you."_

_I saw tears escape her eyes. "You just don't remember."_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked her. _

"_You wouldn't understand." She said quietly. _

"_Look there is Kuki and Wally!" I pointed to Kuki and Wally who were swinging on a swing set. "Hey, guys!" _

_They both stopped swinging and flew over to Rachel and me. "Hey."_

"_What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked them._

"_We are just hanging out." Kuki chirped. _

"_Yeah." Wally said. _

_**Beep Beep**_

_We all turned around and saw Ace pull up in his car. Ace exited to the car and walked towards Kuki. "Hey, Kuki."_

_Kuki gave a small wave. "Hey, Ace."_

"_Ready for our date?" Ace asked Kuki. Kuki nodded._

_I remembered Ace had a date with Kuki. Which was a bad thing. She shouldn't be with Ace. I was just scared to tell her not to be with Ace. Ace would kill me and ruin my life if I told her his plan. Wally was right about Ace. Ace just wanted Kuki so he could make out with her. I couldn't let this happen. _

"_Hey, Nigel." Rachel said._

"_Yeah?" I replied. _

_She looked at me for a second then spoke, "Have you ever lied to your friends?"_

_It was a pretty random question, but I decided to answer. "Yeah, a couple times."_

_Rachel looked offended and she quickly stood up. "You should __**never**__ lie to your friends Nigel. They are going to all get hurt if you keep telling them lies. They deserve to know the truth, Nigel!"_

_I stood up quickly. "Ace will hurt me if I do!" I pointed at Ace._

"_It doesn't matter! They are your friends. Look what you did." She pointed at Ace, Wally, and Kuki._

"_LET GO!" Kuki screamed at Ace as Ace shoved her into his car. _

"_KUKI!" Wally screamed, but it was too late. Ace had driven away with Kuki. _

_Wally snapped his head at Nigel. "Look what __**you **__did. Kuki is gone because of you! Why didn't you tell me she was going to be in danger, Nigel?"_

"_Ace would've killed me! I didn't want to die! I value my life!" I yelled at Wally. _

_Suddenly, Wally started to vanish. "I hate you!" then he disappeared. _

"_Look what __**YOU **__did, Nigel. It's all your fault! You never told Kuki the truth, so now she is gone. If only you told Wally." Rachel yelled at me._

_Why was everyone being so mean to me? All I did was not tell the truth to Kuki. Is that so bad? Will she get that hurt? "I didn't mean too!"_

_Angry tears ran down Rachel's cheeks. "It's all too late to change anything. Hoagie and Abby will get hurt. Everyone will!"_

_I felt so bad. Was I going to cause this much pain? "Can I fix it?" _

_She looked into my eyes. "Do you want to fix it?"_

_I nodded my head quickly. "I really want to fix it. I don't want my friends getting hurt. How can I fix it? Please, tell me."_

_She smiled gently as I pleaded. "Okay, you will meet me soon."_

_I looked shocked. I already have met her. She is standing right in front of me. "What do you mean? I already have met you."_

"_I meant in real life." She said. _

_I was so confused. What was she talking about? "This is real life."_

_She shook her head. "No, it isn't."_

_I looked at her strange. She was obviously crazy. "Yes, it is. Are you okay?"_

_She giggled. "I am okay. This is all a dream, Nigel." _

"_No, it is not." I protested. _

"_Yes it is. Some of this dream will become real Nigel. If we don't fix it." She said sadly._

"_Will I ever meet you again?" I asked her. I liked this girl. _

"_You will. Count down seven days. Just remember to stall Kuki's date with Ace." Rachel approached me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Bye, Nigel."_

_I waved goodbye and she waved goodbye. _

I shot out of my bed. "Wow, weird dream." I looked at Ace sleeping in the bed that was next to my bed was it really true? Would I meet this girl? Was Kuki in serious trouble?

I looked at my calendar. "Seven days."

* * *

**Ace's Dream**

"_So, Kuki. Wanna go to my room?" I asked the beautiful black haired girl. _

_She giggled softly. "Sure, Ace. I would do anything for you."_

"_Anything?" I questioned her. _

_She giggled again. "Anything."_

_I remembered I had another girl waiting for me in my room. "Hey, beautiful."_

_She looked at me with her brown or maybe purple eyes. They were __**really **__ugly. "I have to go… to… the… bathroom."_

_She sighed. "Okay."_

_I kissed her forehead gently and looked at her ugly eyes. Her eyes were the only flaw she had. "I'll be right back." _

_I darted out of the café and ran to the college. I entered my room and on my bed was the slut I had bought. "Look, you got to get out." _

_She stood up and looked at me. "Why? Don't want me anymore."_

_I gave her twenty bucks and pushed her out the door. "I'll see you next week."_

_She sighed. "Okay, Ace. Promise?" _

_I rolled my eyes. "Promise." _

_She traced her finger down my chest. "Kiss me." _

_I couldn't resist. I locked lips with the red haired girl. I shoved my tongue in her mouth and let it explore. I remembered I had a date with Kuki. I quickly parted the red head and started walking off. "See you soon, Vicky." _

"_It's Fanny!" She shouted at me. _

_I ignored it and ran across the street to see Kuki waiting outside for me. She saw me coming and waved. "Hey, Ace!"_

_I kissed her lips for one minute then let go. "Hey, babe. Want to go to my room now?"_

_Kuki fluttered her eyes and smiled. "I do." _

_I grabbed Kuki's arm and we both rushed to my room. I struggled to unlock the door, but I managed too. I threw Kuki on the bed and ripped off her shirt. "Ready?"_

_She shook her head. "Actually, I changed my mind."_

"_What?" I asked her thinking I had heard wrong. _

_She grabbed her shirt and put it back on. "I changed my mind. I don't want to do this anymore." _

"_Sucks for you!" I ripped off her shirt and shoved her back down on the bed._

"_Ace, no!" She struggled to get out of my grasp, but she was too weak. _

"_LET HER GO!" Someone yelled. _

_I turned around and saw… Wally. "I thought you gave up on her Wally. Go away."_

"_I never stopped loving her." The blonde shouted. _

_He came towards me and punched me in the jaw. "You bastard!" _

_Wally started beating the crap out of me. "This" punch "is" punch "for" punch "trying" punch "to" punch "hurt" punch "KUKI!" punch. _

_I blacked out. _

_I woke up and saw that Kuki was gone, so was Wally. _

I sprang out of bed because of the horrible dream. "Stupid dreams."

* * *

**Abby's Dream**

"_You just adore him don't you?" I asked Kuki._

"_Yeah, I love Ace. He's the best." Kuki started giggling, "And to think I went out with Wally for a month. Ace is __**so **__much better."_

_I never quite understood why she broke up with Wally. They were so in love. Ace went to talk to her one night and all of a sudden she broke up with Wally and went to Ace. I would always pretend to like Ace. "Yeah."_

_I knew I was going to regret asking this question. "Why do you like Ace?"_

_She shot her head back at me and I saw the fire in her eyes. "WHAT! YOU DON'T LIKE ACE! H-HES MAGNIFICENT!"_

"_I was kidding!" I lied. _

_She calmed down immediately and giggled. "Oh!"_

_I always thought it was strange that Kuki always wore a hat after she dumped Wally. It was very strange. She would sleep with it on. "Why don't you ever take that hat off?"_

_She looked at me and smiled. "Because Ace gave it to me. It's the best gift I have ever gotten."_

"_I thought the best gift you have ever gotten was a pet unicorn named Fred." I sat there puzzled. _

"_That stupid crap unicorn that Wally got me?" She asked me._

_I nodded. "You mean the unicorn you couldn't stop talking about for one month then yeah." _

_She rolled her violet orbs at me. "That horse was a piece of shit. I love this h-ha-ha-hat much m-m-m-mo-more."_

_I stared at her confused. She kept stuttering ever since she has gotten together with Ace. It was weird. "Why do you stutter so much? Is something wrong?"_

"_I don't s-s-s-s-stu-stutter!" She snapped at me. _

"_You just did it right now." I pointed out._

"_C-c-can we ple-ple-please d-d-d-dro-drop the sub-sub-subject?" Kuki stuttered. _

_Okay, something was up. "You just stuttered again!"_

"_I ha-ha-have t-t-t-t-to g-g-g-go. Bye, A-Ab-Abby." She stood up and walked out the door._

_I decided to follow her because there was something not right with her ever since she got with Ace. Examples, she __**always**__ wore that hat. She stuttered a lot. She would do anything Ace asked her to do. She basically drooled over Ace. She only talked about Ace. She hated anything that had to do with Wally. She only liked Ace. She would only talk to me twice a week. Something was seriously wrong. _

_I saw Kuki heading towards Aces room. She entered the room and closed the door quietly. I put my head on the door to listen to the conversation. _

"_OW!" I heard Kuki scream in pain. "Please, Ace let me go. I don't want to be your slave! I don't want that stupid helmet."_

_I heard Ace chuckle. "The boyfriend helmet is the only way for you to like me, idiot."_

_Boyfriend helmet? I knocked on the door loudly. _

_Ace answered it. "What do you want?"_

_I pushed Ace out of the way. "I came here to get my friend, Kuki!" _

"_Abby! It is so good to see you. I'm sorry I've been rude to you. It was the helmet." Kuki shouted. _

_**CRASH**_

"_Nobody move! I got a mustard gun!" A blonde boy also known as Wally shouted. _

_I kneeled down and unlocked Kuki with a key I had found on the table. After I unlocked her she gave Wally and me her famous bone crushing bear hugs. _

"_Do you think you are just going to leave here with Kuki?" Ace smirked. _

_I nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."_

"_Idiots! It isn't going to be that easy." Ace spat. _

_Kuki screamed. "Look! A giant rainbow monkey unicorn with glitter named Frank!"_

_Wally and I looked at the giant rainbow monkey unicorn with glitter named Frank. It was pink with fuzzy shaped hearts for eyes. We all climbed on it and flew off into the sunset. _

"_That was fun." I said. _

"_Yeah, now let's go kill Hoagie." Kuki smiled._

"_Okay." Wally and I said in unison._

I opened my eyes wide. "A giant rainbow monkey unicorn with glitter named Frank and a boyfriend helmet? What type of dream was that?"

* * *

**Wally's Dream**

_I walked into a bar just wanting to relax and have fun then I heard a voice. It was so beautiful. It was somebody singing. I looked around the bar to find the beautiful voice._

"_**Oh my, what a marvelous tune**_

_**It was the best night, never would forget how we moved **_

_**The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing, dancing.**__"_

_I looked around and saw a stage and saw the girl who was singing. _

"_**Like we're made of starlight, starlight**_

_**Like we're made of starlight, starlight**_

_**Like we're made of starlight, starlight.**__" _

_She was so beautiful. She had raven black hair that went down to her middle back. She was wearing a green tank top and an orange skirt. She was so gorgeous and perfect. _

"_**Like we dream impossible dreams**_

_**Starlight, starlight**_

_**Like we dream impossible dreams**_

_**Don't you see the starlight, starlight**_

_**Don't you dream impossible things**__."_

_She got off the stage and disappeared into the crowd. _

"_She has a beautiful voice, huh?" A stranger asked me. _

"_Amazing, incredible, and gorgeous voice." I answered back to the stranger. _

"_Well, stay away from her!" The stranger snapped. _

"_Just because you said that I think I might ask her on a date." I threatened the annoying guy._

"_She would say no." He smirked._

"_Why would she say no?" I spat._

_He chuckled a little. "Because she is __**my**__ girlfriend."_

_My heart just got stomped on. I don't know why I haven't even met this girl. Yet, it felt like it hurt me. "What?"_

_He smiled. "I said the girl on stage with the magnificent voice is my girlfriend, jealous much?"_

"_That isn't going to stop me from talking to her." I smirked. _

_I left the guy that I was talking too. I needed to find this girl. I searched the crowd for her and rooms then I finally saw her. She was sitting at a table drinking some root beer by herself. _

_I walked up to her and saw there was an empty seat. "Is this seat taken?"_

_She scanned me for a second then spoke, "No it isn't and the seat I am sitting in will be to if you sit down." _

_Wow, that hurt. "Nice, comeback."_

_She looked at me again. I couldn't see her eyes, but I could tell she was looking at me. "New here?" _

_I nodded. "Yeah." _

_She moved some hair out her face and I got a glance at her eyes. They were violet. Such a pretty color. "You can sit."_

_I smiled and sat down next to her. "You have a pretty voice."_

_She smiled at me. "Thanks."_

_I smiled back. "You're welcome."_

_Some random guy approached her and smiled. He was obviously drunk. "Haven't I seen you somewhere?" The guy was obviously trying to flirt with her. _

_She looked at him for a second and started giggling. "Yeah, and that's why I don't go there anymore." As she said that the guy stormed away mad. _

_This girl was awesome. "I am guessing you don't like flirts, huh?"_

"_I hate them." She replied. _

"_I saw your man flirting with girls." I said to her. _

_She looked at me then looked into the crowd. "Yeah, he does. I don't want to date him. He's a real asshole. I just have to because if I don't he'll fire me. I am basically his play toy."_

"_That sucks. Sorry." I said in a sympathetic way. _

_Minutes passed and a guy had been eyeing her for minutes like she was a piece of meat. He was basically drooling over her. He ended up walking up to her thinking for a second of something clever to say knowing that every guy here gets rejected by her. "Hey, babe. You know you are smoking hot."_

_She glanced at him and then back at me. "Yeah, whatever." _

_The guy rubbed his arm for a second. "You know if I could see you naked. I'd die happy." He obviously didn't think hard enough._

"_If I could see you naked, I'd probably die laughing." She started laughing._

_The guy looked at her and frowned. "Bitch." He muttered and walked away. _

_I noticed I never got her name. "Hey, uh… I never… got your name."_

_She looked at me and smiled. "Kuki Sanban and you are?" _

_I smiled at her. "Wally Beatles. Pleasure to meet you."_

"_Pleasures all mine." She replied. "What brings you around here?" _

"_I got no idea." I said. _

"_Want to go somewhere?" She asked. _

_The question shocked me a little, but not forever. "Sure."_

_We both stood up and headed for the door. We were both about to exit when that guy stood in front of us, Kuki's boyfriend. "Where do you think you are going with __**my **__lady?"_

"_Anywhere but here." I told him. _

"_I don't think so." He threw Kuki over his shoulder and ran before I could do anything they disappeared. _

"_KUKI!" I screamed. I ran outside, but they were nowhere to be seen._

I sprang off my bed and fell on the ground. "Kuki."

* * *

**Hoagies Dream**

_I walked with Abby down the street hand in hand. We both stopped when we heard something whimpering. We turned a corner down an ally and saw a black haired girl crying to herself. _

_I kneeled down and looked at her. "Are you okay?"_

_She looked at me and began to cry. "No!"_

_Abby kneeled down and patted me on the back. She put her arm around the girl in a comforting way. "What's wrong?"_

_She looked at Abby and wiped away her tears. "My boyfriend he… he… scares me."_

_Abby helped the girl up and hugged her gently. "What's your name?"_

_The girl sniffled. "Kuki." _

_Abby patted Kuki's back and smiled. "Well, I'm Abby and this is my boyfriend, Hoagie." _

"_Does he scare you?" Kuki whispered to Abby. She obviously is scared to death by boys._

_Abby shook her head. "No. What's your boyfriends name?"_

_Kuki shivered a little. "A-A-A-Ace."_

_Abby nodded and we both led her to a café to meet with our pet unicorn, Gorner. _

"_You feel better?" Gorner asked Kuki._

_Kuki nodded. "Yeah, much better. Thanks guys. I better get go-"_

_Before Kuki could finish a guy with a brown jacket came running inside. "WHERE IS KUKI?"_

_Kuki whipped her head and started shivering. _

_The guy looked around and noticed Kuki sitting with us. He ran up to Kuki and grabbed her arm and pulled her away. _

_Abby stood up. "Hey, you ain't going anywhere with her!" _

_Ace came up to me and punched me in the jaw. Why? I don't know. All I knew is that is hurt like a son of a bitch. _

_He came up to Abby and slapped her in the face real hard which made her fall down. Ace walked up to Kuki and slapped her over and over. It was so hard to watch. _

_A blonde headed boy came inside and started beating on Ace and then it started raining inside the café? Why did I feel water?_

I opened my eyes and saw Wally putting water on me. "What the hell?"

Wally laughed. "That was funny."

I shot up and started chasing after Wally.

* * *

**Kuki's Dream**

"_Hey, beautiful." My boyfriend, Ace, said to me. _

_I turned around and threw my arms around him. "Hey." _

_He pressed his lips onto mine. I was expecting this kiss to be much better. Why wasn't it? Why did this kiss seem so… not what I was expecting? I liked Ace didn't I? Did I love him? Mayb- No- Yes? I wouldn't be kissing him if I didn't love him, right? _

_I ended the kiss and looked at him. "Ace, do you __**love**__ me?"_

_Ace looked at me for a second in deep thought then he smiled. "Yeah, do you love me?" _

_I thought about it for a second. Did I love him? Yes. Did I __**truly **__love him? I don't think so. "N-no. I don't." _

_Ace took a couple steps back and looked at me. "You bitch! I loved you and you don't love me! What's wrong with you?"_

_I struggled to find the right words. "I'm sorry, Ace! Please, don't hurt me."_

_The door opened to reveal my best friend, Rachel. "What are you doing with Kuki? I heard yelling!"_

_Ace and Rachel started arguing. I decided to grab a lamp and sneak around Ace to hit him in the head with it. Which I did. _

_Ace fell to the ground mumbling words. "Bytch." _

_Rachel smiled and whistled for her ride to come. Her ride was a rainbow flamingo. We both got on and flew around in the sky. "So, I am guessing you are single now." _

_I nodded. "Yeah." _

"_Why don't you give Wally a chance?" She asked me. _

"_Maybe I will." _

"_Good, I will drop you off at his place." Rachel said and then guided her rainbow flamingo to Wally's house. _

_We saw Wally waving to us. "Hey, Kuki!"_

_Rachel parked her rainbow flamingo and I walked over to Wally. "Hey, Wally!"_

_Wally came up to me and spun me around in the air. "Hey, Kooks!"_

_Wally set me down and looked me in the eyes. We both moved closer and closer and closer. Then…_

I opened my eyes fast like I had got hit by water. "Crazy, dream. And Kooks?"

I shook it off and got out of bed. I looked at the clock. "I got to get ready for my date!"

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"I am so excited, Cheyenne!" I told my brown haired friend. Cheyenne had brown hair that went down to her middle back with hazel eyes. She and I have been best friends since we were thirteen.

"I know! Us going to college in seven days!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"It's going to be _so_ much fun! I can't wait!" I yelled.

Cheyenne nodded her head quickly and smiled. "We can get boyfriends and throw parties! It would be like learning how to fly."

I chuckled. Cheyenne had always been stupid in public because she is just so random, but she is such a smart person. You just have to know her for a week and then you see how smart she is. "I think flying is a little harder than it seems."

Cheyenne rolled her hazel orbs at me and smiled. "It's easy. You just throw yourself at the ground and miss."

We both started laughing. Next week is going to be awesome.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this chapter. I did. Can you figure all the stuff out that is true in their dreams? Can you? Well, try too. I would at least like five more reviews if you could. That would be awesome. PLEASE, REVIEW. I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Codename: Kids Next Door and Taylor Swift owns Starlight. **


	4. Rachel and Thoughts

**Hey, everyone. Sorry, I didn't update sooner. I have a good excuse… The day before I updated the last chapter I was at my Aunts and when I left I left the charger to my laptop there. And I only had enough battery to update the last chapter. I didn't get my charger back until yesterday. I am sorry. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nigel's POV**

Should I really distract Kuki from her date? Is it a good idea? What do I do? The girl in the dream told me to distract Kuki until she comes.

_**DREAM FLASHBACK**_

"_You will. Count down seven days. Just remember to stall Kuki's date with Ace." Rachel approached me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Bye, Nigel."_

_**END OF DREAM FLASHBACK**_

She will. I have to trust my dream. Now, I need to distract Kuki. What dorm is she in? Oh, man! I forget! Dammit!

I stormed out of the room to go to Wally. He will know where she is. I knocked on their door waiting for a reply.

Luckily, the blonde headed boy answered. "Hey, Nigel."

I looked at him. He looked so miserable. Poor, guy. "Hey, Walls. Where is Kuki's dorm?"

Wally glared at me for a second then answered, "I'll show you."

I nodded and we both left to Kuki's dorm.

I knocked on Kuki's dorm when we got there to find a dark skinned girl answering the door, Abby. "Hey, guys."

I smiled. "Hey…. Abby, I was wondering if I could talk to Kuki."

Abby nodded and allowed me entrance to her dorm. I wandered around till I saw Kuki in the kitchen eating. "Hey, Kuki!"

Kuki turned her head towards me and smiled gently. "Hey, Nigel! What's up?"

I walked over to her and sat down next to her. "I was wondering if we could do something today. In a friend way."

Kuki looked at me and smiled then she frowned. "I can't. I have a date with Ace, remember?"

I nodded and fake smiled. "Yeah, I know, but I think we should do something."

"I can't cancel the date with Ace. That would be mean." Kuki told me.

"Well, how about we make it a group date?" I asked her happily.

Kuki looked at me confused for a second. "What do you mean?"

This girl is a little bit of an airhead. "Well, Abby, Hoagie, Wally, and I can go with you and we can make it a group date."

Kuki's face started beaming at my idea. "That would be awesome! Wait, Wally and you don't have a date."

My idea just failed. "Well, Wally and me could get dates."

She smiled. "Awesome. We can all go tonight. I better warn Abby!"

Kuki was about to get up, but I stopped her. "Maybe, we should have the date in seven days."

Kuki looked at me confused. "Why?"

I pondered for a second then answered, "It will give Wally and me a chance to get a date. We can also pick what place to go to. Probably a club. It gives everyone a chance to get ready."

She thought of it for a second then nodded. "Okay!"

I smiled. "Good. Now, you go tell Abby and do girl stuff with her and I will tell Ace, Wally, and Hoagie and do guy stuff with them."

Kuki nodded and skipped away happily.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

"What do you think of the idea, Abby?" I asked Abby after Wally and Nigel left.

"That sounds like fun to Abby." Abby exclaimed.

"Yay! We can go pick out a dress now!" I cheered.

"Abby ain't gonna wear a dress." Abby stated.

Dammit! I can never get her to like dresses. She'll only wear them sometimes. "Come on, Abby! Please, wear a dress. I'll wear a dress too."

"You wear a dress whenever you get the chance too and Abby will _NOT_ wear a dress!" Abby yelled.

I gave her my puppy dog eyes. "Come on, Abby! Please. If you can't do it for me do it for Hoagie. He'll think you are super sexy hot when he sees you wearing a dress."

Abby pondered it for a second then answered. "Fine."

"Yay!" I chirped.

Abby and I got dress for the mall and left to go find Abby and I our dresses for the date.

* * *

**Nigel's POV**

I just got finished explaining everything to Wally and Hoagie about the date in seven days. "What do you think?"

Hoagie smiled and answered, "Good idea."

Wally looked at me disgusted then answered, "No way! I don't want a cruddy date!"

I slapped my hand against my face. I knew he would be harder to convince. "Come on, Wally. It won't be that bad."

Wally had the same face on his face. "Fine, but I'm not getting some cruddy date. I'll go alone."

"Fine." I gave up. He wouldn't change his mind. "I'll go tell Ace."

I walked out of the room and went to my dorm to see Ace. "Hey, Ace."

Ace looked at me then back at the mirror. "Hey, Nigel."

I sighed and sat down. "Your date is being postponed."

Ace gave me a death glare and sighed. "I know. Kuki told me already."

"You aren't mad?" I asked.

"No, it will make it easier to screw Kuki in a bar when she is wasted." Ace said happily.

I sighed. "Yeah."

Ace looked at me and frowned. "Aren't you happy for me?"

I looked at him and frowned. "Maybe you shouldn't take advantage of Kuki like that."

Ace looked upset and angry. "Why not?"

"You might take her virginity." I said.

"Are you turning on me? I thought we were buddies." Ace said angrily.

I had to stop being a chicken. I needed to stand up for my new friends. "Yeah I am. It's wrong what you want to do to Kuki. She deserves better than you! And I will make sure Kuki doesn't get hurt by _you_!"

After I said that Ace knocked me out.

"_I'm on my way, Nigel." A blonde girl told me._

"_Where are you?" I shouted into the blackness. _

"_I'm here today." The girl yelled. She looked familiar. It was Rachel! The girl in my dream. _

"_Right now?" I exclaimed. _

_I saw Rachel come closer to me. She looked magnificent. "You'll see me today." _

"_I thought you said in seven days." I reminded her._

_Rachel giggled. "I did, but you'll meet me today instead."_

"_Okay!" I shouted._

"_See you soon." She whispered._

"Wow." I shot up.

"You're awake. You passed out accidently running into the wall." Ace told me.

I know that didn't happen, but I didn't care at the moment. "I did?"

"Yeah, you did." Ace smiled.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

"We already have dresses." Abby complained.

"I know, but we need club dresses." I told Abby.

I grabbed a dress that I saw, but something was pulling it the other way. I looked up and saw a girl on the other side trying to grab it.

I let go and smiled. "Sorry."

She looked at me and smiled. "It's okay. You can have the dress if you want."

I looked at the dress and shook my head. "No, it's okay. It probably looks better on you."

The blonde girl smiled. "Thanks! I'm Rachel by the way."

"I'm Kuki and this is my friend Abby." I pointed at Abby.

"Hey, Are you guys familiar with this area because I just got here with my friend, Cheyenne, and we are going to college out here."

"The Cleveland College?" I asked Rachel.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"That's awesome! Abby and I go there." I squealed happiness.

"Cool, do you mind showing my friend and me around?" Rachel asked me.

"I don't mind. You can come clubbing with us in a week too." I told Rachel.

"Awesome! My friend too?" Rachel said.

I nodded. "Yes! I need to pick out a dress first."

She smiled. "Me too."

A girl came around the corner with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing black jeans with a pink tank top. "I'm back, Rach."

Rachel smiled. "Hey, Cheyenne. This is Kuki and Abby. I just met them."

Cheyenne smiled and waved at Abby and me. "Hey, I'm Cheyenne."

"Hi." Abby and I said in unison.

"They invited us to go clubbing with them in a week and they are going to show us around." Rachel added.

"Awesome! I need to pick out a dress." Cheyenne squealed.

"Let's pick a dress then." I said.

Then we all wandered in the store trying to find the perfect dress.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys have the dorm right next to us." I said happily.

"I know, right." Cheyenne said.

Rachel, Abby, Cheyenne, and I walked into my dorm and sat down.

I walked over to the phone to call Hoagie. "I'm going to call Hoagie so he can meet you guys."

"Okay!" Rachel and Cheyenne said in unison.

I waited for Hoagie to answer the phone while Rachel, Cheyenne, and Abby talked.

"_Hello?"_ Hoagie answered.

"Hey, Hoagie. Abby and I met some new people and we wanted you guys to meet them."

"_Cool! Wally, Nigel, and I will be over soon."_

"Okay, bye."

"_Bye, Kuki!" _And he hung up.

"They are on their way." I skipped over to the girls.

We all turned our heads when we heard a knock on the door. I sprang up to open the door that revealed Hoagie, Wally, and Nigel. "Hey, guys. Come in."

The three boys walked in and sat down on the couch. I walked over to them. "This is Rachel." I pointed at Rachel. "And this is Cheyenne." I pointed at Cheyenne. "We met in the mall."

Rachel and Nigel gazed at each other like none of us were here. Nigel finally spoke up, "Hey."

"Hi." Rachel and Cheyenne said in unison.

"They are also going clubbing with us next week." I added to break the weird silence.

* * *

**No POV**

"Cool." Everyone, but Kuki said in unison.

"And since Nigel and Wally don't have a date they can go with either Rachel or Cheyenne." Kuki added softly.

"Who says I don't have a date?" Wally spat.

Kuki shivered a little then spoke, "Well, I just assumed that you didn't."

Wally rolled his emerald orbs at Kuki. "Well, you shouldn't assume things stupid Sheila."

"You don't have to be rude!" Kuki spat at Wally.

"Whatever." Wally muttered.

Nobody said anything until Abby spoke up, "Well, that's the plan. Everyone cool with it?"

Everyone nodded their heads and Nigel said, "Yeah, I could take Rachel. If that is okay with you Rachel?"

Rachel nodded happily and replied, "Yeah."

"Cool, can I talk to you for a second Rachel _alone_?" Nigel asked the blonde headed girl.

"Sure." She replied and they both headed outside.

* * *

"You are in my dreams." Nigel said to Rachel. _She probably thinks I am crazy._

"I was about to say the same thing. Your friends are in my dreams too and some Ace guy." Rachel replied shocked.

Nigel sighed heavily. "Ace is my friend and he-"

Rachel interrupted the bald boy. "Is going to hurt Kuki?"

Nigel looked at Rachel shocked. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Rachel sighed. "It was in my dream."

They both were in deep thought thinking about the situation until Nigel broke the silence, "What now?"

Rachel pondered for a second then replied, "Well, we protect Kuki from Ace."

They both nodded and went inside Kuki's and Abby's dorm without telling each other that they both loved each other in their dreams.

* * *

"What did you guys talk about?" Hoagie questioned.

Nigel rubbed his arm nervously. "Well, uh… we… talked about… uh…"

"Sports." Rachel finished Nigel's sentence.

"What? And you didn't invite me into the conversation." Wally said clearly pissed off.

"You are an asshole." Hoagie said in a teasing way.

"Thanks, buddy." Nigel said as he patted Hoagie on the back.

Everybody was silent. Thinking about different things.

_Abby doesn't wanna wear the stupid dress Kuki made me get. Why does she insist on making me wear those damn dresses? She said Hoagie will fall for Abby even more. I guess there is a good thing to come of this dress situation. _Abby thought.

_How are Rachel and I going to keep Kuki away from Ace when she is his date? This is going to be harder than I thought it was. I could- or I can- Maybe, Rachel and I could come into the conversations that Ace and Kuki have alone. I don't know. Got to think of a plan. _Nigel pondered.

_Man, Abby looks so beautiful right now. I wonder what she will look like when we are at the club. She'll probably wear a dress, but she doesn't like dresses. Kuki will probably convince her to buy one. I hope. Even if she doesn't wear a dress she'll probably look pretty damn hot. _Hoagie thought as he smiled.

_Something is wrong with that Wally guy. He seems so pissed off. I mean the look on his face makes it looks like he is ready to explode. I'll have to ask him soon. And Rachel and Nigel clearly didn't talk about sports out there. They are hiding something. Something they are obviously worried about. Something is wrong._ Cheyenne thought.

_How did I know all of these people before I met them? What did all those dreams mean? I can't think about that. I need to think about my new friend, Kuki. I care a lot about her for somebody I just met. It's like I have known her before, but my memory was erased or something. And what is going to happen at the club? Nigel knows more about Ace. I'll have to question him. And Cheyenne will figure it out before me. _Rachel filled her mind with questions.

_I wonder why Rachel and Nigel looked so worried. I hope it's nothing serious. I hope Ace will like my dress. Nigel seems to get really stressful about Ace when anyone talks about him. I wonder what's wrong. I hope Ace isn't really a bad guy. And what's wrong with Wally. He hasn't looked at me at all. Not even a glance. _Kuki thought as she turned her head to look at Wally.

_Why is Kuki staring at me? Her eyes are so beautiful. I can tell they are violet. They are so beautiful like just… I can't even find words to explain how gorgeous her eyes look. Her hair is so pretty. It isn't a dark brown, but it's raven black. She is so magnificent. AH! What am I thinking? I don't have fucking feelings for this stupid Sheila. I repeat I __**DO NOT**__ have feelings for this stupid Sheila. _Wally thought.

"Well, I better get going." Nigel said as he said his goodbyes and left.

"Yeah, me too." Wally didn't bother to say goodbye he just stormed out of the room angrily.

"Yeah, I got to go as well." Hoagie approached Abby and pecked her on the lips gently and said goodbye and left.

"So what did Nigel and you really talk about?" Cheyenne asked Rachel.

"What? I told you... Nigel and I… talked about sports." Rachel said nervously.

"I think you are lying." Kuki chuckled.

"I am not. Nigel and I really talked about sports." Rachel protested.

"Well, you can say that, but it ain't true." Abby laughed.

"You know I am tired. I am going to go sleep, bye girls." Rachel stormed out of the room avoiding the subject.

Cheyenne giggled and stood up. "Well, I better go too. See you guys tomorrow?"

"Sure." Kuki and Abby said in unison.

"Cool, later." Cheyenne walked out of the door to find her blonde headed friend.

* * *

"What did you guys really talk about?" Cheyenne asked Rachel as she walked into their dorm.

"I told you Nigel and I talked about sports!" Rachel exclaimed.

Cheyenne sat on her bed and looked at Rachel. "You and I both know that is a load of bullshit. Now, are you going to tell me what really happened? Or am I going to have to figure it out myself using my sneaky intelligence."

Rachel rolled her hazel eyes at her smart friend. _I might as well tell her. She'll figure it out anyways. She's a certified genius. _"Well, remember the dreams I was telling you about." Cheyenne nodded. "Well, the people we met today are the people in them. Nigel is the guy I am in love with in the dream and Kuki is going to get hurt by this Ace guy that we haven't met, yet."

"And?" Cheyenne motioned Rachel to continue.

"And Nigel has the same dreams." Rachel added.

"So Kuki is going to get hurt by this Ace guy?" Cheyenne asked still processing everything she had heard.

"Yeah, unless we can stop it." Rachel said determined to not let her new best friend get hurt.

"Well, okay then." Cheyenne said. "Now, let's get some sleep."

Rachel nodded and drifted to sleep as Cheyenne did the same thing.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter isn't as long as usual. People kept private messaging telling me to update. I kind of rushed this chapter. Well, I hope you liked it. I hope for four more reviews, please. **

**Wally: Why would they want to review?**

**Kuki: Because her story is awesome.**

**Hoagie: Yeah as awesome as my jokes. **

**Nigel: Hoagie your jokes suck.**

**Hoagie: THEY DO NOT! THEY ARE COOL!**

**Kuki: Can I hear one?**

**Wally, Nigel, Me, and the whole universe: NO!**

**Hoagie: Yeah, you can hear one Kuki BECAUSE my jokes are awesome.**

**Kuki: Yay!**

**Hoagie: Okay… *stars laughing a little* Two peanuts were walking down a spooky road at night... One was assaulted.*Laughs hard.***

**Kuki: Hoagie, that was wrong and a sick joke. **

**Abby: *Hits hoagie with hat* YOU FOOL! **

**Me: Well, that's enough of that. Hoagie you should really see a doctor. **

**Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Abby, Wally, and Me: REVIEW! **

**Sorry, I have always wanted to do one of those. Lol**


	5. Clubbing and a Forgettable Kiss

**I do hope you like this chapter. I spent all night on it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**No POV**

_3:00pm… _

"Abby you can't wear your hat tonight!" Kuki screamed at Abby.

"Why not?" Abby whined.

"Because we are going clubbing tonight." Kuki snapped. _Abby could be such a pain in the ass sometimes._

"Yeah, Abby. Just don't wear the hat this one night." Rachel pleaded.

"Yeah, come on!" Cheyenne pleaded with Rachel.

Abby huffed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Kuki, Rachel, and Cheyenne squealed.

* * *

_7:59pm…_

Ace, Wally, Hoagie and Nigel waited for the four girls to arrive. They were all sitting in a booth waiting for the girls. All of a sudden everyone stopped moving and the music died. Everyone looked toward the direction of the main door. Wally, Ace, Hoagie, and Nigel couldn't see what everyone was looking at so they decided to stand up and look.

As they stood up they saw four girls, Abby, Kuki, Cheyenne, and Rachel, walking towards them. The boys mouth dropped at seeing the sight of the girls.

Abby was wearing a dark red chic halter party dress with a sweetheart neckline, and a rhinestone buckle adorned the empire waist. She was also wearing dark red high heels to match her dress. Abby's hair was all the way down and crimped.

Cheyenne was wearing a beautiful tangerine one shoulder homecoming dress with a ruffled one shoulder. Light overlapping pleats and sheer layer with wire-edge trim skirt. She was wearing orange high heels with flowers on them. Cheyenne's hair was in little curls and a flower in it.

Rachel was wearing a light blue one shoulder rosette cocktail dress with a shirred bodice. The empire waist with tiered chiffon flare skirt. She was wearing glittery light blue pumps with the toe topped with a black vinyl bow. Rachel's hair was in a glittery bun with a few strands of hair hanging down.

Kuki was wearing a black and hot pink strapless cocktail dress. A sweetheart neckline with gems and beads flowing across. Ruched upper bodice, pleated the empire waist with a leopard print full skirt with black pumps. Kuki's hair was put in a ponytail with a few strands down that were curled.

Every girl besides them would stare at them with jealousy and hatred in their eyes. Guys were either paying attention to their girlfriends, staring at them with wide eyes, or drooling over them. Nigel, Hoagie, Ace, and Wally were the guys that were drooling over the four girls.

**Kuki's POV**

I approached the boys with Abby, Rachel, and Cheyenne behind me. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, ladies." Nigel said as he eyed Rachel.

"Hey, girls." Hoagie said as he drooled over Abby some more.

"Hey, babes." Ace said as he eyed all of us.

"Hey." Wally said while he paid no attention to any of us.

"Shall we sit?" Nigel asked.

Rachel nodded her head. "Sure."

We all made our way to the table and sat down. Nobody said anything. I decided it was time to speak up, "You guys look great."

"Thanks." Nigel, Hoagie, and Ace said in unison. Wally didn't say anything. I wonder what is wrong with him.

"You guys look hot." Hoagie said.

"More like sexy hot." Ace corrected Hoagie.

A girl approached us with a little notebook in her hand. "Hey, guys. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Some beer." Nigel said.

The girl nodded and walked off. She came back with some beer and we all chugged it down. She came back with more and we chugged it again. I was chugging it the fastest and demanding more.

"You should slow down." Wally warned me.

"I'm fine." I snapped at him.

Abby stopped me from having another sip. "Maybe you should slow down a little."

I stood up and left the table. "Whatever!"

I walked over to the bar tender. "Hey, Mr. Bar tender sir. Can I have some vodka?"

The bar tender looked and me and smiled. "Sure, young lady and the name is Phil."

I chuckled slightly. "Ok, Phil, my name is Kuki."

Phil gave me my drink and smiled. "Well, hello Kuki."

I gulped down the vodka and instantly had a burning sensation in my throat and wanted more. "Fill me up, Phil."

Phil nodded and kept handing me more and more which I kept chugging down.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and saw Nigel. "Hey, Nigel!"

Nigel smiled then looked at all the empty cups. "How much have you been drinking?"

I turned and saw the cups then looked back at my bald friend. "Oh, just a couple."

"Yeah, okay." Nigel said sarcastically.

"So what do you want?" I asked him.

"I was just making sure you were okay." Nigel said.

Awe, how sweet. He's like a big brother to me. "Thanks, Nigel."

We stayed silent for a moment until he broke it, "Well, you should thank Wally."

"Why?" I wondered. Why would he want me to thank Wally when he was the one that came over here?

"Wally asked me to come check on you because he was worried." Nigel answered.

Wally was worried about me. Awe. "Oh." I didn't really know what to say to that.

"Hey." Ace approached Nigel and I.

"Hey, Ace." Nigel and I said in unison.

"Rachel wanted you, Nigel." Ace told Nigel.

"Okay." Nigel remained seated.

Ace looked at Nigel a little confused. I was confused too. "Aren't you going to go see what she wanted?"

"No, not right now." Nigel replied.

"Why?" Ace questioned with anger in his voice.

"Because here comes Rachel." Nigel pointed at Rachel who was approaching us.

"Hey, guys and girl." Rachel chuckled.

"Kuki, I want to show you something I found." Ace motioned me to follow which I did.

"Can we come?" Rachel asked.

"Sure!" I said.

"Well, it is only for Kuki to see." Ace said angrily.

"Oh, well, sorry guys!" I said and walked off with Ace.

Ace took me to some private little room in the far corner away from everyone. "So, what did you wanna show me?"

Ace locked the door behind us and approached me. "Ace, what are you doing?"

He traced his fingers down my spine and whispered in my ear, "Relax."

Ace grabbed me and threw me on the bed. I now knew what he was trying to do. "Ace, I don't want to have sex with you."

Ace rolled his eyes at me and pinned me on the bed. "Sucks for you, bitch."

I struggled to push him off of me. I didn't want this. "Ace, I said I don't want too. GET _OFF_ ME!"

He laughed evilly and started taking off my dress. "Nope."

I tried kicking and punching him, but nothing seemed to harm him. "HELP!"

* * *

**Wally's POV**

Stupid clubbing. Stupid Ace. Stupid Kuki. Stupid everything! Ugh! Why can't this night just end? I hate it here! Ugh! End. You. Stupid. Night. Ugh!

"HPMF!"

What the hell was that? Sounds like a scream. Why the fuck do I care? I wish Kuki would just listen to me and stay away from Ace.

"HPMF!"

Okay, what the fuck is making that sound? It's getting annoying. Doesn't anyone else here it? I guess I am the only one in deep thought. "Guys, do you hear that?"

Hoagie turned his head towards me with a look of pure confusion on his face. "Hear what?"

I rolled my emerald eyes at him. "It's like a scream."

Hoagie looked at me like I'm crazy. Which I am not! "Dude, you okay? I don't hear a scream."

"Yeah, Abby thinks you crazy." Abby added.

I ignored them and headed towards the sound of the scream. I roamed around and didn't hear anything.

"HMLF!"

There it is again! I headed towards the noise and it began to sound clearer.

"HELF!"

Okay, it's obviously a girl. Now I don't care. Wait, where is Kuki? Better question where is Ace? I scoped the area and realized Ace and Kuki weren't here. I followed the scream again thinking it was Kuki. It had to be.

"HELP!"

It was a cry for help! It sounded like Kuki. I came closer to the scream for help until I was far away from the crowd of people. I was now at some little room in the far corner away from everyone.

"ACE, STOP!"

"Not going to happen, babe."

I cracked open the door to see Ace on top of Kuki sliding her dress off. I knew he was no good! I crashed the room and pushed Ace off of Kuki. I threw him to the wall and pounced on him.

"What the fuck!" Ace screeched attempting to pry me off of him.

I punched him in the jaw. "What the fuck to you!"

Ace punched me in the jaw and sent me flying. Lucky shot. "Not so tuff now, huh, Beatles?"

I got up quickly and punched Ace ten more times in his not so perfect face. "You are a sick bastard, Ace!"

Ace spit out some blood in my face and I wiped it off. "Why the hell do you care? Got feelings for the bitch?"

Dammit! What do I say? "Uh… What! No! It's called being a good friend. Something that you don't know how to do!" I punched him in the eye.

"AAH! Whatever! Just get the fuck off of me!" Ace screeched in agony. I picked up a lamp and hit him across the head with it and he blacked out

I got off him slowly and stared at his unconscious body. I turned to Kuki who had her dress on and her hair was no longer in a ponytail. It was all the way down and a little messy, but she still looked damn sexy hot. "You okay?"

She nodded slowly and got up. "Yeah, thanks for beating the hell out of him."

I smiled gently. "No problem."

We both exited the room and went back to the club and forgetting what happened moments ago.

* * *

**No POV**

"I can't believe we let Ace go with Kuki." Rachel cried.

"We are terrible people!" Nigel cried.

"Why you guys crying?" A blonde Aussie said.

"Something wrong?" A fragile Japanese girl said.

"You're okay, Kuki!" Rachel screamed.

"Yes I am, why?" Kuki questioned Rachel.

"Well, Ace- he was going to- and then- but you- how?" Nigel rambled.

Wally made a disgusted face. "I beat the crap out of that sick bastard. Right now he is in a room unconscious."

Rachel grabbed Kuki and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Kuki! I'm _SO_ glad you're okay!"

"Wait, how did you guys know what was going to happen to Kuki?" Wally questioned Nigel and Rachel. _How did they know?_

Kuki let go of Rachel and gave her a stern look. _How did they know I was going to get raped? _"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, you might not believe us, but our dreams can tell future!" Nigel exclaimed.

Wally looked at Nigel and Rachel and gave them an are-you-kidding-me look. "'I'm not buying it."

"Well, that's enough evidence for me. I'm going to go see what Hoagie and Abby are doing. Bye!" Kuki walked away.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BELIEVE THAT!" Wally yelled and stormed after her to argue with her.

"Wanna do something fun?" Rachel said mischievously.

"What did you have in mind?" Nigel smirked leaning in for a kiss.

Rachel pushed him back and laughed, "Not that! It isn't a bad idea, but I had something else in mind. Follow me."

Rachel and Nigel took off in the direction Ace had taken Kuki earlier.

* * *

Rachel and Nigel approached Aces unconscious body.

Rachel picked up a marker that was on a desk and approached Ace. She pulled off the cap and wrote "DICK" on his forehead. "Want to add something?"

Nigel looked at what she was doing and then started laughing, "Sure." Nigel grabbed the pen and wrote "I SUCK BALLS".

Rachel laughed, "Funny, now what were you trying to do before we came here?"

"I forgot." Nigel laughed at Aces face.

Rachel came up to Nigel and traced her finger on his chest. "I remember."

Nigel thought for a moment and then realized. "I remember now."

They leaned in and gave each other a wet kiss.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Kuki greeted Abby and Hoagie as she sat down.

"Hey, Kuki." Abby and Hoagie greeted her.

"Kuki, how can you think that is normal?" Wally said as he sat down next to Kuki still arguing with her.

"Look! Wally is actually talking!" Hoagie exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, whatever." Wally said as he forgot about the subject he was on seconds ago.

Kuki looked around and didn't spot Cheyenne. "Where is Cheyenne?"

"She went and made out with some guy because she is totally wasted." Hoagie replied.

* * *

"I never got your name." Cheyenne said as she kissed the guys neck.

"David." David replied while kissing Cheyenne's neck.

"I'm Cheyenne." Cheyenne said.

* * *

"Well, I'm going to go get wasted." Kuki stood up and waved then walked away.

"Someone better go watch her because Abby ain't going to." Abby said.

Hoagie and Abby looked at Wally. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

Hoagie patted Wally's back. "Because you're going to go watch Kuki."

Wally groaned. "Why can't Abby do it?"

"Because Abby don't want too." Abby snapped at the Aussie.

"Well, Wally doesn't want too." Wally mimicked Abby.

Abby glared pistols at Wally. "You did not just mimic Abby!" Abby got up and approached Wally slowly with a look of hatred on her face.

"You know I changed my mind. I'll go watch her." Wally scurried away.

Abby sat back down and Hoagie winked at her. "Nice way to get rid of him, so we can have some alone time."

Before Abby could reply Rachel and Nigel approached them. "Hey, guys! Wanna do something fun?"

Abby shrugged and stood up. "Why not?"

Rachel smiled and motioned everyone to follow her.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

"Ha! That is to fucking funny!" I laughed looking at Aces unconscious body.

"Hahahaha! Who wrote DICK on his forehead?" Hoagie laughed.

Rachel raised her hand and smiled proudly. "I did!"

"Would you like to write something on his face?" Nigel asked.

"Hell, yeah!" I grabbed the pen from Nigel's hand and wrote "I FEEL GAY AND BITCHY" on Aces face.

Rachel, Nigel, and Hoagie all busted into fits of laugher as did I.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

"Hi, baby. Are you here alone?" A man asked me seductively.

I gulped my whiskey down and looked at the man. "Actually, I'm here with my friends. I don't know where they are, but they are somewhere."

The man traced his fingers down my thigh and smiled. "You know you're hot."

I blushed and giggled. "Thanks. I would say you are too, but everything is so blurry."

Suddenly, the man was pulled back by Wally. "What are you doing with her?"

"Nothing! I am just talking!" The man yelled.

"That's not what it looks like to me." Wally snapped at the man.

I put my hand on Wally's shoulder and gave him a dirty look. "Wally stop! This nice man was just talking to me."

Wally let the guy go and sat down next to me. "Whatever."

The guy walked up to Wally and patted his back. "Dude, you aren't wasted enough. Wanna play some beer pong?"

Wally looked at the guy then at me then at the guy. "One game. If I win you stay away from her!"

The guy smiled and motioned Wally to follow. "Come on, dude."

"Come on, Kuki." Wally demanded.

"Why do I have to go?" I snapped at him.

"Because to make sure… he doesn't cheat." Wally said.

"Okay!" I turned to Phil, "Can I have that bottle of whiskey, rum, and vodka?"

Phil grabbed the bottles, but before he gave them to me he said, "Promise to be safe?" I nodded. "Good! Hey you blonde boy!" He pointed at Wally. "Watch this little one." He pointed at me and Wally nodded. "Good." Phil handed me the bottles and I walked off with Wally and that guy.

* * *

After one hour of watching Wally play beer pong and me drinking all the bottles of whiskey, vodka, and rum that Phil gave me. Wally and I were completely wasted.

"Wherf thf ffluff is evpfone?" Wally said. Maybe we were a little too wasted.

I shrugged then saw Abby walking towards us. "Hey, Abfyy!"

Abby looked at Wally and me with a disappointed look on her face. "What the hell happened to you two?"

"Waht you tlkanig abo?" Wally spat.

"Ugh! How much have both of you drank?" Abby snapped.

"Well, I habd the trehe bttoles of rum, wiskeh, and vadak." I told Abby.

Abby slapped her hand against her face and sighed. "Abby don't know what the hell you are saying!"

I pointed at the empty bottles on the floor.

Abby sighed. "Okay, how much have you had Wally?"

Wally shrugged. "Ah plafyed theed rnouds of ber pnog ."

Abby rolled her eyes and sighed. "Abby can't understand a word you're saying. Abby will be right back. Abby's getting Hoagie. Stay here!"

Abby came back seconds later with Hoagie. "Wally how much did you drink?"

Wally chuckled. "Ah plafyed theed rnouds of ber pnog ."

"Wally said he played three rounds of beer pong." Hoagie said.

"What the hell? How did you know that?" Abby stood there shocked.

"Well, I've seen Wally wasted before so I know what he's saying. I speak the language of the drunks." Hoagie bowed then chuckled.

"Let's make sure Kuki didn't drink those bottles. Kuki, how much did you drink?" Abby asked me.

"Well, I habd the trehe bttoles of rum, wiskeh, and vadak." I told Abby again.

Hoagie looked like he was thinking about it for a second then answered, "Kuki said I had the three bottles of rum, whiskey, and vodka."

"Damn, she had a lot!" Abby said shocked.

And then I barfed on Hoagie's shoes. "Oops."

"Gross!" Hoagie complained. "They need to sleep."

Abby nodded and grabbed Wally and me and put us on the bed Ace had tried to rape me on. Except, Ace wasn't here he was pulled out by some girls.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**No POV**

_1 hour later…_

"Do you think Wally and Kuki are still sleeping?" Hoagie asked his girlfriend.

"Hopefully." Abby said.

Hoagie's eyes widened. "I don't think they are sleeping."

Abby raised her eyebrow and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"That does." Hoagie pointed in the direction he saw Wally and Kuki.

* * *

Kuki was dancing around the club minding her own business. Not. She was dancing around crazily and shouting out random things! "CAN PIGS REALLY FLY ON BACON?" She was still wasted.

"HOLY SHIT! A MONKEY!" A blonde Aussie yelled. He was also still wasted.

"You guys! Get the fuck off the stage!" A dark skinned girl named Abby yelled.

"What? Why?" Kuki said as Wally and her started kicking the drums with their feet.

"Whatever." Abby stormed off.

Kuki and Wally got off the stage and started dancing around.

"This is fun!" Kuki yelled so Wally could hear.

"Really fun! It's like eating bacon." Wally yelled.

"Bacon is awesome." Kuki screamed.

A slow song started playing and Wally and Kuki both froze.

"Want to dance?" Kuki asked her blonde friend.

Wally rubbed his arm and replied, "Uh… sure."

"_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face."_

Kuki draped her hands around Wally's neck as he put his hands around Kuki's waist and they both started swaying to the music.

"_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you."_

Kuki smiled gently and rested her head on Wally's shoulder.

"_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy."_

"Do you forgive me?" Wally whispered into Kuki's ear.

"For what?" Kuki whispered back.

"For ignoring you until now." Wally whispered softly.

Kuki smiled. "Yeah, I forgive you."

"_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you."_

"I like dancing with you." Kuki said.

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you."_

Wally blushed a deep red and smiled. "I… uh… like dancing with you too, Kooks."

"Kooks?" Kuki wondered out loud.

Wally blushed again. "Well, yeah. I gave you a nickname… if you don't mind."

Kuki blushed and giggled. "I don't mind."

"_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

_And now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_

_It was enchanting to meet you,_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

"Hey, Wally." Kuki said softly.

"Yeah, Kooks?" Wally replied.

"Who do you love?" Kuki asked.

"That's a secret." Wally chuckled.

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you."_

"This night is flawless, huh?" Kuki questioned the blonde.

"Yeah, except with Ace." Wally closed his eyes.

"Yeah." Kuki closed her eyes.

"_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you."_

"_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you."_

"Why can't you tell me who you're in love with?" Kuki asked.

"I just can't." Wally said gently.

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you."_

Kuki and Wally looked each other in the eyes and blushed.

"That was fun." Kuki said.

"Uh… yeah." Wally smiled.

And before they knew it they were kissing.

In that moment, when their lips touched, their world changed. She could feel him, and she could taste him. Even though they'd never had a real kiss before they knew what to do. They knew where to touch and what to say. It was like a dream, it was like they had done this a thousand times before. Her hands rested on his chest, his were grabbing fistfuls of her hair. He pulled her closer, held her tighter, as if it were the last time. She gladly fought for control with him, their lips moving in perfect sync, their minds branding the feeling into their souls. The only thing was tomorrow when they woke up they wouldn't remember ever kissing.

* * *

_The next day…_

**Kuki's POV**

I opened my eyes and instantly had a hangover. How much did I drink last night? I looked ahead and saw Abby sipping some coffee. "Hey, girl."

I yawned. "When did we get back?"

"Well, after you and- wait, do you remember anything from last night?" Abby asked me.

"Not really. I remember Ace talking to me and then I don't remember anything else." I told Abby.

"Well, Ace tried to rape you, but luckily Wally came and saved you. That's it." Abby said rather quickly.

She was hiding something. Nobody knew my best friend better than me. "Abby, what are you hiding?"

She turned her head towards me and smiled. "Nothing!"

"Well, you're lying, but I'm going to figure it out, eventually." I held my throbbing head.

"Good luck with that." Abby muttered.

* * *

**The link for the dresses and shoes are on my profile. Awe, she doesn't remember kissing Wally! Darn. Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. I WANT 7 REVIEWS! PLEASE! Thanks! I'll update ASAP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or the song Enchanted. **


	6. A Deep Voice

**I wanted to thank some of my reviewers from now on. Oh, and sorry this chapter is late!**

**90sbaby122 – Thank you so much for the review. I promise I won't be late on my updating anymore.**

**NUMBUH3FAN – Isn't numbuh three so awesome? She is. Lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Guests – Thank you for the reviews…. Since you don't have accounts… It makes it even nice for you to say that you love my story. And someone asked about the title… It'll make since trust me. – smiley face -**

* * *

**Wally's POV**

"So she doesn't remember?" I heard Hoagie say. Was he talking to me? I looked up and saw he was on the phone with someone, but I couldn't hear the other person on the line.

"I don't know if he remembers." Hoagie said, "Yeah, okay. Bye, babe." And he hung up.

"Hey, dude. Who were you talking to?" I asked Hoagie.

"Abby." Hoagie replied, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

At that moment my head started hurting like a bitch. All I remembered was beating the crap out of Ace. That felt good. "I remember knocking out Ace."

"Anything else?" Hoagie asked me.

Did I remember anything else? Hmm. Kuki… Wait, Kuki! I was arguing with her about Nigel's and Rachel's dream then she and I drank. No! Wait, there was a guy. I played beer pong with him. "Yeah." I held my throbbing head and continued, "I played beer pong then I don't remember anything."

Hoagie sighed. "Good- I mean that sucks."

I got suspicious. Why did he say good? "Why did you say good?"

Hoagie looked around nervously then answered, "No reason."

"Whatever." I muttered. I didn't care at the moment. My head hurt too much to even think, but I'll figure it out.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

"Abby, tell me what you're hiding!" I said lowly trying not to hurt my head more than it was hurting.

"Abby won't tell you!"

"Tell me!'

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME!"

"_NO!"_

"_TELL ME!"_

"Abby can't tell you!" Abby screamed.

"Why not?" I whined at her. I wanted to know. It must be really bad considering she won't tell me.

Abby sighed and sat down. "Because Abby doesn't know how you will react to it."

React to what? What did I do- Wait, a second. Oh no! "I'm pregnant, huh!"

"What!" Abby laughed.

"Abby how can you be laughing? I got pregnant last night at the club didn't I? This is terrible!" I fell on my knees and cried.

Abby patted my back and chuckled. "You ain't pregnant, girl."

Phew! That was too close! "Then what did I do at the club?"

Abby exhaled. "You have to figure that out on your own."

I stood up and stomped my foot on the ground. "That's hard to do! Why can't you just tell me?"

Abby giggled. "You're going to be twenty-one soon. You can figure it out by yourself."

Abby is right. I am going to be twenty-one soon. I can figure it out or ask someone that knows. Good idea. "I'll be back later, Abby."

Abby nodded and I ran out the door. First, I'll ask Rachel and Cheyenne.

* * *

**Rachel's POV **

"So what did you want to ask me?" I asked Kuki.

Kuki sighed and said, "Well, Abby has been hiding something from me and she won't tell me. I really want to know. I think it's about last night at the club, but I don't know. Did she tell you anything?"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Why can't I tell Kuki that she kissed Wally? Shouldn't she know?" I questioned Abby._

"_She should know… We should just let her figure it out on her own." Abby stated. _

_Man, I really want to tell Kuki! What if Kuki remembers? "What if she remembers that she kissed Wally?"_

_Abby pondered on the question then she answered, "Well, if she remembers then she remembers, but she probably won't because she did get pretty wasted."_

_Abby was right Kuki did get wasted. She probably wouldn't remember anything. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Kuki's hand waved around in my face. "Rachel? You okay?"

I smiled and nodded. I wish I could tell her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kuki smiled. "So did Abby tell you anything?"

I shook my head quickly and gave the best fake frown I could. "Sadly, no."

"Ugh! My head hurts so badly!" A groan of discomfort came from Cheyenne. "Hey, girls."

Kuki waved happily and smiled. "Hey, Cheyenne. Would you happen to know what Abby is keeping from me? She never keeps secrets from me."

"Yeah, it's about you and W-" Cheyenne said, but I quickly covered her mouth and gave her a stern look. How did she know? She must've heard Abby and me talking. Dammit! She always eavesdrops.

"About me and who?" Kuki said suspiciously.

"No one!" I answered quickly.

Kuki stood up angrily and yelled, "Why are you guys keeping this secret from me?" And she stormed out of my room.

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

Wally was on his knees begging me to tell him what he had done that I couldn't tell him. "Why can't you tell me? Please!"

"I just can't!" I yelled at my friend.

"Why?" Wally whined.

"Because Abby said I couldn't." I screamed at him then I heard a small knock on the door.

I pushed Wally off me and headed towards the door to reveal Kuki. "Hey, Kuki!" She's the last person I want to see right now.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

"Hey!" I smiled, "Can I come in?"

Hoagie nodded slowly and I walked in. Hoagie closed the door and sat down. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew what Abby, Rachel, and Cheyenne are hiding from me. They won't tell me anything!" I pouted pouted.

"Rachel and Cheyenne know too?" Wally exclaimed angrily. "I've been trying to get Hoagie to tell me all day."

"Well, Cheyenne almost told me. She said something about me and someone else." I said.

"Yeah, Hoagie almost spilled to me earlier. He said something about me and someone else too." Wally said shocked.

"Anyone hungry?" Hoagie shouted. He clearly was trying to avoid the subject. Damn him! I want to know what is going on. NOW!

I crossed my arms and approached Hoagie slowly. "Hoagie! I insist you tell me. Don't make me use force."

Wally smirked and followed me to Hoagie slowly. "Yeah, Hoags. You don't want us to use force."

I could see the weakness in Hoagies eyes. I _almost_ felt bad. "What're you guys going to do to me if I don't tell you?" Hoagie backed away slowly.

Wally and I both shrugged and Hoagie smiled. "I knew you couldn't hurt me. I'm never going to tell you!"

Then Wally reached out and grabbed Hoagie.

* * *

"Please! DON'T DO IT! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Hoagie pleaded.

Wally smiled wickedly. "Then tell us what you know."

"I CAN'T! ABBY SAID I COULDN'T!" Hoagie screamed.

Now I do feel bad. "Maybe we shouldn't do this Wally. They all probably have a reason why they are keeping this from us. Maybe it's a secret surprise party for my birthday."

Wally frowned at me. "If it was then they wouldn't keep it from me." That is true. Wally turned around and put the tape in the miniature television that he brought with him. "Don't make me show everyone outside how disturbing you are."

"PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING, BUT TELL YOU WHAT ABBY AND EVERYONE ELSE IS HIDING!" Hoagie yelled loudly.

Wally smirked and pressed play. People gathered around and watched the tape. It was Hoagie wearing Hannah Montana boxers with a Hannah Montana shirt screaming how he loved her so much. It was taken… last year.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO FUCKING PRETTY! I LOVE YOU!" I heard from the tape. I couldn't help but laugh. It was hilarious.

Before everyone could watch more Hoagie pulled the tape out. "Okay! You both kissed someone last night! That's all I'm saying!" Then Hoagie ran off.

My mouth dropped along with Wally's. Now the question is who did we kiss?

* * *

**Hoagies POV**

"You told them!" Abby screamed at me.

"I didn't say they kissed each other." I whispered, "I just said they kissed someone."

"Abby said not to give them any clues of what they did." Abby sighed.

"They were going to show a video of me." I told Abby. Man, I thought Tommy burned that tape.

"What did they use against you? It can't be that bad." Abby chuckled.

I sat down and my cheeks turned red as I gave her the tape. After, Abby watched she couldn't stop laughing. "That's… fucking… funny. You _loved… _Hannah Montana?"

I nodded. "Unfortunately, I did."

Abby fell to the ground and started laughing again.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

Wally and I sat down on his bed wondering who we had kissed. Why didn't Abby tell me that I kissed someone? Maybe it wasn't that I kissed someone it was who I kissed. Did I kiss Nigel? Come on. I need to remember. Stupid drunkenness. It couldn't be Nigel he was with Rachel the whole night. They're totally instantly in love. Could it be Hoagie? Abby would've been mad this morning if it was Hoagie. That leaves Wally and everyone at the club. Could it be Wally? No, Wally and I would _never ever_ kiss. Did I meet anyone new at the club? Think! Wait, there was that Phil guy. Did I kiss Phil? I think I did! It must've been Phil! Abby wouldn't let some random guy come all over me. That means it was Phil!

I hopped off the bed and faced Wally. "I think I know who I kissed."

Wally stood up. Man, I didn't want him to stand up. He's like five inches taller than me. "How would you know?"

"Well, it couldn't be Nigel he was with Rachel the whole night. Couldn't be Hoagie because Abby would be mad at me. It couldn't be you. It can't be some stranger at the club because Abby wouldn't let some random guy get with me. The only other person it could be was Phil, the bar tender." I explained my facts to Wally.

Wally's face dropped a little and he looked disappointed. "Why couldn't it be me?"

Why is he so sad over this? "Well, because you don't like me that way and why would Abby hide it from me if it was you?"

Wally shrugged. "I don't know."

Wally and I stood in awkward silence for a moment then I broke it, "Well, I'm going back to the club to talk to Phil."

"I'll go with you." Wally walked with me towards the door.

I stopped before I got to the door and looked at him. "Why do you want to?"

Wally took a second to answer but he did, "Well, Phil might have seen who I kissed."

I nodded and we both left.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

"So where did Wally and Kuki go after they almost humiliated you?" I asked Hoagie.

"I don't know." Hoagie said plainly.

What? "Well, we need to know. They could be asking Nigel or someone." I picked up my cell phone and dialed Kuki's number.

"_Hello?" _Kuki answered.

"Hey, Kuki! It's me Abby. Abby was wondering where you are?" I told Kuki.

"_Uh… I… can't tell you. Well, I have to go Abby. Love you! Bye!" _And Kuki hung up.

"Dammit!" I mentally slapped myself. Why did that have to be the first question I ask her?

"What? Did she find out?" Hoagie asked.

"No, but she won't tell me where she is. Call Wally. He might know." I threw Hoagie my cell phone and he caught it.

* * *

**Hoagies POV**

I dialed Wally's phone number.

"_Hello?" _Wally answered.

"Hey, Wally. It's Hoagie. I was wondering if we could get some milkshakes later today." I told Wally.

"What the hell are you doing? We need to know what they're doing. Not invite them for milkshakes." Abby cursed at me.

I covered the phone with my hands and said, "Wally is an idiot. I'll get him to spill the information somehow." I removed my hands from the phone and waited for a reply.

"_I'm pretty far right now. You probably wouldn't be able to pick me up." _Wally replied.

"You couldn't be that far. Where are you?" I asked.

"_Well, I'm with Kuki going to the club. She thinks she found out who kissed her. Ow! What the hell Kuki? Oh! Bye!"_ And Wally hung up.

Abby looked at me. "Well?"

"Well, they are going to the club because Kuki thinks she found out who kissed her." I told Abby.

"Why would someone be at the club the next day in the daytime?" Abby wondered out loud.

"I don't know… a bartender or something." I said.

Abby's eyes widened. "A bartender would know who they kissed! Idiot!" Abby picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Who're you calling?" I asked.

"The club." Abby replied.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

Kuki and I walked in the direction of the club. "Are you sure this guy is the guy you kissed?"

"I'm pretty sure." Kuki turned her head and looked at me. Her eyes are such a pretty violet. "Do you know who you kissed?"

Did I know who I kissed? No. I don't. Let's think brain. Okay, Did I meet anyone new last night? Phil, but he's a guy so it can't be him. I met no one else. It has to be one of my friends. It couldn't be Abby because Hoagie would be pissed off at me. It couldn't be Rachel because like Kuki said she was with Nigel the whole time. That leaves Cheyenne and Kuki. I don't think it could be Cheyenne because I don't remember seeing her last night and I remember Hoagie saying that she got wasted and went with some guy or something like that. That only leaves Kuki, but I don't like Kuki like that. It could've been Kuki because Hoagie said I was with her a lot last night. No, I don't like Kuki like that and she doesn't like me like that. That only leaves every girl in the bar. So I don't know. "Nope, I got no clue."

Kuki nodded slowly and she opened the door to the club. "We're here!"

We both walked in and tried to spot Phil. "Found him." I pointed to a guy at the way back.

"Yay!" Kuki pushed through the people and headed towards Phil. "Hey, Phil!"

Phil looked up and hung up the phone and smiled. "Hey, Kuki and blonde boy.

"It's Wally." I corrected Phil.

"I like blonde boy better." Phil smiled.

Kuki chuckled and said, "Anyways, I was wondering if you and I-"

I grabbed Kuki's arm and pulled her around the corner. She pulled her arm back. "What the hell, Wally!"

"You can't just ask him like that. He'll be freaked out. You need to ask if you kissed anyone last night." I told her.

Kuki stood there shocked. "I didn't know you could be smart."

I rolled my eyes at Kuki and pulled her back to Phil and whispered in her ear, "I have my moments."

"Anyways, Phil, I was wondering if I kissed anyone last night and Wally wants to know the same thing. Our friends are keeping it a secret." Kuki told Phil.

"Are you sure it's not one of your friends that you kissed?" Phil said.

"It couldn't be one of our friends." I told Phil.

"Well, I know you were kissing someone. Everyone that saw you guys kiss someone that you don't _know_ thought the kiss was very powerful." Phil said, "One of the people that saw it told me about it."

"Man, do you remember who told you?" Kuki asked.

"Nope, sorry Kuki and blonde boy."

"Well, thanks anyways Phil. See you later." Kuki waved and we both left.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

"Maybe Ace knows." Wally suggested.

"The guy that tried to rape me?" I asked confused. Why in the world would Wally suggest him to know?

"I know we don't like him, but he might know." Wally clenched his fists.

"Fine." I said and we both walked out of the room.

* * *

"Maybe he's not home." Wally figured. No, duh.

"Prob-" Before I could finish the door opened to reveal Ace.

"Ugh! Well, if it isn't bitch Kuki and fuck head Wally." Ace groaned.

I felt a pain of hurt inside me. I didn't like being called names. "We just wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, asshole so lay off!" Wally stood in front of me and glared at Ace, "We just wanted to know who we kissed last night at the club. Nobody will tell us."

Ace looked at us then started laughing. "Is that your attempt to get me jealous? It didn't work."

Wally and I looked at him confused. What's he talking about? "What do you mean?"

Ace stopped laughing and looked at us. "You seriously don't know?"

"We wouldn't be here talking to you if we didn't." Wally growled.

"Guess what? I ain't gonna help you. Figure it out. It's not that hard. Idiots." Ace slammed the door on our faces.

* * *

I plopped down on Wally's bed and he plopped down next to me. "Who haven't we asked?"

"I don't know." Wally replied.

Let's see I asked Hoagie, Rachel, Cheyenne, Ace, and Phil. Wait, I haven't asked Nigel! Maybe Wally has. "Have you asked Nigel?"

Wally looked at me then answered, "No, have you?"

I stood up. "No." I headed towards the door and said, "Come on, let's go ask him."

Wally groaned loudly and sighed. "Do we have too?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes, Wally. I want to know who I kissed."

Wally sighed again. "Can't we do that tomorrow?"

"No!" I walked up to Wally and gave him my puppy dog eyes. "Please, Wally!"

Wally looked like he was having a battle in his mind whether to say yes or no. "Ugh, fine."

"Yay!" I squealed and grabbed Wally's arm and pulled him out the door to find Nigel.

"Wait! We don't even know where Nigel is right now." Wally said as he closed his door.

Shit! He's right. We don't know where Nigel is right now. "Call him."

Wally nodded and pulled out his phone and handed it to me. "Here."

I pushed the phone back at him. "I said you call him. Not me."

Wally pushed the phone back at me. "Please!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Ugh, fine!" I yelled and grabbed the phone and pressed call.

"_This is the Uno man."_

"Uno man?" I chuckled.

"_Who is this?"_ Nigel asked.

"It's Kuki, silly." I told Nigel.

"_Why are you calling from Wally's phone? On a date with Wally?" _Nigel chuckled.

I felt my cheeks go red, "No!"

"_Then why'd you call?" _Nigel questioned me.

"I just want to know if Wally and I can hang out with you." I lied. It's not that I don't like Nigel. It's for some odd reason I like hanging out with Wally… alone.

"_Sure! I'm at the Colleges garden." _Nigel replied.

"_Cool, we'll be right over. Bye Nigel!" _I said happily.

"_Bye, Kuki!"_ And Nigel hung up.

"So where is he?" Wally asked me.

"He's at the Colleges garden. Where's that?" I said.

"I know where it is. Follow me." Wally motioned me to follow and I did.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

Kuki and I ran to the garden to meet our bald fried. What type of guy hangs out in a garden?

"Guys over here!" Someone shouted.

Kuki and I turned around to see Nigel. "Hey, Nigel!" Kuki said as we both walked up to him and sat down.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Nigel asked us.

"Uh… sit here and enjoy the garden with you?" Kuki said. It sounded more like a question.

"Sure." Nigel said.

After, thirty-minutes after staring at this stupid, ugly, piece of garbage garden we all sat down.

"I wanted to ask you something Nigel." Kuki said and Nigel nodded. "Do you know who we kissed last night at the club?"

"I hope it was me." A deep voice said. We all turned around to see…

* * *

**Cliffy! Usually my chapters are longer than this, but I didn't want to update so late. So so so so sorry about that. Well, I'll update ASAP. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. KUKI SANBAN

**Sorry, It's SO LATE!**

**90sbaby112- Thank you so much for the review. It's very appreciated. **

**KNDnumbuh007- Yeah, I realized that. So I decided to change it to T for now. If I decide to put a lemon in it I will change it back to T. Thanks for the review! **

**Wally's POV**

* * *

Nigel, Kuki, and I all turned around to see a guy with black hair, dark brown eyes, and slightly tan skin. He was wearing some dark, old, and ripped blue jeans with a plain white t-shirt. "Hello, beautiful."

Kuki blushed scarlet and giggled. "Hello! I'm Kuki Sanban."

Every inch of my body was boiling with rage. This guy is flirting with Kuki and, worst of all, she's flirting back. I wanted to punch this guy right in the face. Wait, why am I angry? Kuki isn't my girlfriend. I have no right to be angry. Is this angriness? Or am I jealous? What am I thinking? Me? Jealous? I've never been jealous, like, ever… Until now. "I doubt she kissed you."

Kuki snapped her head towards me. "He could've been the one who kissed me."

Dammit, she's defending him. "Probably not."

Kuki rolled her gorgeous violet eyes at me then she turned back to the guy. "So what's your name?"

"Bradley Stevens." He replied.

"Were you at the club last night?" Kuki asked Bradley.

"I was, but I don't remember much. I got totally hammered." Bradley answered.

Kuki sighed and turned towards Nigel. "Was this the guy I kissed last night or do you not know?"

"That wasn't him. It was W-" Nigel was interrupted by hands covering his mouth.

"It was no one!" Rachel shouted then she stepped on Nigel's foot.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked Rachel. How the hell did she find out Kuki and I were here with Nigel? Unless, this bastard, Bradley, is a friend of Rachel's who was sent to find us.

"I have my ways." Rachel smirked.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at Rachel sternly. "Whatever. So why can't you just tell us?"

Rachel hesitated then answered, "I just can't!"

Before I could reply back Bradley spoke, "So, Kuki how about you and I go get some coffee or something?"

Kuki looked at me and looked like she was debating whether or not to say yes or no. I shook my head a little symbolizing to say no. Kuki then looked at Rachel who shook her head little. Thank god. Kuki turned her head towards Nigel who simply just shrugged. "No, thank you." Yes!

"Maybe another time?" Bradley asked sadly.

"Maybe." Kuki said with uncertainty in her angelic voice.

"Okay, I'll catch you later, bye." Bradley walked off and ran towards some guys. He's probably gay.

Kuki turned towards Rachel and gave her a pleading look. "Why can't you tell Wally and me who we kissed?"

"I was ordered not to tell you." Rachel replied.

"Well, since none of my friends are going to tell me who I kissed last night, I think I'll go hang out with that Bradley guy." Kuki suggested to herself out loud.

"What? You're going to hang out with a guy that asked you out the second he saw you. Isn't that the way Ace asked you out? I'm pretty sure it was." I was pissed off. How dare she like him! Or maybe she doesn't?

"He seems much nicer than Ace. Ace asked me out on a date. Bradley asked me if I wanted to get some coffee with him." Kuki defended Bradley, AGAIN!

"He's probably some guy trying to get some."

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"NO!"

"YEAH!"

"NO!"

"YEAH!"

"NO!"

Nigel ripped Rachel's hands off his mouth and yelled, "Will you guys shut up!? You both are acting like seven year olds. If Kuki wants to hang out with Bradley let her. She's a big girl; she can take care of herself. And Wally stop being a jealous asshole and let her go. Be careful Kuki."

Kuki smiled and walked over to Bradley and his guy 'friends'.

I was really pissed now. Why would Nigel let Kuki go like that? Doesn't he care about her? "Why would you do that?"

"What are you talking about?" Nigel questioned me. Idiot.

"Why would you let Kuki go off with a total stranger?" I demanded the answer.

Rachel decided to join the conversation, "He seems perfectly harmless. And besides if you are so worried about her safety then just go hang out with her. I got to go, bye guys." And then Rachel left, but she gave Nigel a stern stare.

Nigel looked at me for a second then started smirking. "You are so jealous."

"What! I am not. I have never been jealous ever!" I defended my honor of not being jealous ever before.

Nigel remained smirking and rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Nigel sat down on the bench and said, "You both really don't know who you guys kissed last night?"

"I don't think we would have spent all day trying to find out if we already knew smartass." I said.

"Did you try to figure it out?" Nigel asked me.

"Yeah, we did." I told Nigel all about how Kuki and I figured it wouldn't be one of our friends and that we went to see Phil who heard about the kiss, but didn't see it.

"Are you that dumb?" Nigel asked rudely.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"I'll probably get in big trouble by Abby and Rachel for telling you this, but you should really think harder about it being one of your friends. I mean think about it; Hoagie is dating Abby couldn't be her. I think I am dating Rachel, so it couldn't be Rachel. I don't know where on earth Cheyenne was last night. And _you_ were with _Kuki_ for almost the_ whole_ night we were there." Nigel told me.

Was he saying that I kissed Kuki? "Are you saying that I kissed Kuki?"

"Well, yeah."

"I couldn't have kissed Kuki. I don't like her that way and she doesn't like me that way." I huffed.

"Well, people that don't like people that way don't get jealous of a person saying hi to a person." Nigel stated.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Kuki who was talking to another guy. For some reason I got very pissed. "HEY YOU! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I covered my hands over my mouth to prevent more words from slipping out. What was that?

Nigel smirked at me again and folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, you aren't jealous." And then he walked away chuckling.

I looked at Kuki again. Maybe I am a little jealous. Being just a little jealous didn't hurt anyone right? More importantly why was Nigel hinting that I kissed Kuki? Did I kiss Kuki? Think Wally! Who did I kiss last night?

_**In that moment, when their lips touched, their world changed. **_

Think harder!

"_**That was fun." Kuki said.**_

"_**Uh… yeah." I smiled. **_

_**And before we knew it we were kissing.**_

Dammit, I kissed Kuki and I'm totally jealous!

…

**Kuki's POV**

* * *

"Wally, will you stop stuttering?" I complained to Wally. He kept on stuttering after he talked to Nigel when I was with Bradley. It was starting to get annoying.

"Uh… yeah… sorry, Kuki." Wally chuckled.

I smiled and said, "No worries. Why so stutter-y anyways?"

Wally hesitated for a moment then answered my question, "No reason."

I knew he was lying, but I decided to let it slip. We headed to my dorm because it was getting late. I told Wally he didn't have to walk me there, but he insisted. On our walk there we didn't talk much. Wally seemed to be in his own little world thinking about things. His face would turn to scared, nervous, happy, then worried. I didn't know why his face kept changing like that, but it got me worried. "Wally, what's wrong?"

Wally obviously decided to ignore me and continue walking, but I must have an answer. I grabbed Wally's wrist and pulled him to me and he almost collided into me when I tugged him. "Tell me what's wrong."

He avoided my eye contact and spoke, "Nothing! It's just I'm a little nervous."

I looked at him confused from what Hoagie had told me, Wally never gets nervous, ever. "Why?"

Wally glanced at me for a second then looked way. "I just can't tell you."

Great! Now Wally is keeping a secret from me. I rolled my violet eyes and stormed away. "Why is everyone keeping secrets from me?"

Wally walked behind me and replied, "Because maybe it's best if you don't know."

"But it's my life and I should know especially if the secret involves me!" I snapped.

"Well, if someone was going to ask you to marry them would you want to know?" Wally questioned.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Think of it as a surprise." Wally suggested. "A terrible surprise." I heard him mutter.

I stopped walking and took out my keys to the dorm and was getting ready to unlock it, "Why would it be a terrible surprise?"

Wally shrugged and answered, "I'm just guessing."

I opened my door, ignoring the subject, and then I turned back to Wally. "Night, Wally."

Wally smiled and replied, "Goodnight, Kuki!"

I smiled back and kissed him gently on the check. I don't know why I did, but it felt like the right thing to do. I backed away and blushed a little and so did Wally. "Thank for walking me back."

Wally rubbed his arm and gave a smile. "Uh… no problem. See you later."

"Yeah, later." And then I closed the door.

* * *

_9:00AM_

I walked in circles wondering what to do. Everyone has a secret, but me. Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, Rachel, and Cheyenne won't tell me who I kissed and now Wally has a secret that I don't know what is about either.

_Ring Ring_

I looked over at my phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"_Hey, Kuki. It's me Bradley." _Bradley replied.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone, but I decided to anyways. "Hey, Bradley. What's up?"

"_Not much. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out."_ Bradley said.

I probably should. It will help me get my mind off the secrets thing. "Sure, where should I meet you?"

"_At the Pizza Shop." _Where the hell is that?

"Where's that?"

"_It's on Flower Street and Cleveland Street. It's about a mile walk from the college." _

"Okay, cool. Wait, this isn't a date, right?" Bradley seemed like a cool guy. I just didn't seem to like him that way.

"_No! I just wanted to hang out."_

"Okay! I'll be there soon, bye!"

"_Bye!"_ And we both hung up.

I walked over to my closet then stopped and wondered where Abby was. She is probably with Hoagie. I continued my walk to my closet and I put on my green tank top with my black skirt that went a little above my knees. I slid on my black flip flops and left for the Pizza Shop.

* * *

I opened the door to the Pizza Shop and looked for Bradley.

"Kuki!" Somebody yelled. It sounded like Bradley.

I turned my head and saw Bradley in a booth with some guy. Maybe he's gay. "Hey!" I walked towards the booth and sat down.

Bradley smiled and ran a finger through his black hair. "Hey, Kuki! This is my friend, David."

David smiled and waved. "Hey."

I smiled and said, "Hey."

It was completely silent until my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Kuki!"_ It was Wally.

"Hey, Wally."

"_I knocked on your door and you weren't home. Where are you?"_

"I'm at a Pizza Shop."

"_The one on Flower Street and Cleveland Street?"_

"Yeah, that one."

"_Mind if I join you?"_

"Let me ask." I covered my phone with my hands and looked at Bradley and David. "Mind if my friend joins us?"

"The more the merrier." Bradley replied.

I put the phone back on my ear and said, "Sure."

"_Who'd you have to ask?"_

"Bradley."

I heard him make a bleh sound, but I decided to ignore it. _"Okay, I'll be over ASAP, bye!"_

"Bye!" And I hung up.

I put the phone back in my pocket and said, "Sorry, about that."

"No worries. So which friend is coming? I'm hoping a girl." Bradley chuckled.

"Nope, my friend Wally is coming." I chuckled.

"Blonde boy?" Bradley asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Hey, Kuki!" I heard.

I turned my head in the direction the sound was coming from to see Wally. "Hey, Wally!"

Wally walked over to me and sat down and glared at David and Bradley.

"Hey." Bradley and David greeted.

"Hi." Wally said coldly. I'm guessing he didn't like David or Bradley.

Everyone seemed to be quiet. Nobody was talking or looking at anyone. I felt it was just too awkward and so I decided to speak, "So are we going to order the pizza?"

Bradley nodded his head happily and replied, "Yeah." Bradley saw a waitress and called her, "Excuse me, ma'am, but we're ready to order."

The waitress noticed and walked over to us. "Hey, what would you like?"

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"What do you guys like?" Bradley questioned.

"I like pepperoni." I suggested.

"Me too." Wally agreed.

"I'm cool with that." Said David.

"Okay, can we have a pepperoni pizza?" Asked Bradley.

"What size?" The waitress asked.

Bradley looked at us then shrugged, "Large?"

"Okay, your order will be ready soon." And the waitress left.

We all waited in silence for our pizza. After, thirty-minutes of waiting the pizza arrived and we all took a piece. I was just about to take a bite of my pizza when I heard a terrible sound.

"KUKI SANBAN!" A screech was heard.

* * *

**Another Cliffy! I am so sorry this is late and its shorter than usual. I promise NO MORE late stories. I decided to change the story to rated T because im still debating if I want to put a lemon in it or not. Well, please review. I'll update on time. **


	8. Cat Fight

**90sbaby112- I know! I'm starting to like putting cliffhangers in my stories… I just don't like reading cliffhangers because then it leaves me hanging! Thanks for the review!**

**Chlokidd- Aww, thanks! There's a lot of other stories that are really awesome too! Thanks for the review! **

**Guest- I'll keep it up. Thanks for the review!**

**OMG GURL- Yeah, I enjoyed chapter three. Thanks for the review! **

* * *

I didn't want to know who was screaming at me. Actually, I was pretty scared to know. It could be one of my friends, but their voices don't sound like that. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I slowly turned my head and saw the worst thing I could have possibly witnessed. It was Koy! "K-Koy?"

"KUKI SANBAN! YOU CAME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE TO BE A SLUT FOR THESE THREE BOYS! I CAN'T ALLOW THAT! YOU ARE COMING BACK HOME TO JAPAN WITH ME, RIGHT NOW! I OWN YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT!" Koy raised her voice at me.

How did she find me? How did she know I would be here? I could feel myself getting weak like all the other times she has yelled at me.

_FLASHBACK (Age 15)_

_I felt the pain in my left cheek where Koy had struck it. It burned. _

"_How could you have a crush on Akimistu?" Koy asked me. _

_Akimistu seemed to be the only boy I liked here. That's why. "I-I d-d-do-don't know."_

_Koy's hand slapped my right cheek. "LIAR!"_

_I felt tears brimming in my eyes. I blinked to hold them back, but I couldn't do it. "A-Akimistu is the only b-boy th-that is nice to me."_

"_NOBODY SHOULD BE NICE TO YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHY?" Koy stomped on my foot and screamed at me. _

_I held my foot tightly and cried harder. "NO!"_

"_BECAUSE YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" Koy walked away into the kitchen while I sat and cried. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_FLASHBACK (Age 17)_

"_What the hell are you doing?" Koy snapped at me. _

_I rolled my eyes and faced her. "I'm going to Amaya's."_

"_Who the fuck said you could go to Amaya's?" Koy hissed. _

"_I did." I spat. I grabbed my overnight bag and walked over to my door._

"_You aren't going anywhere." Koy blocked the exit to my door and smirked. _

"_I'll just go out my window!" I yelled. _

_I went for my window, but I fell down from Koy hitting me on the back. "Ow!"_

"_YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE! WE NEED MONEY! YOU NEED TO GET A JOB!" Koy yelled at the top of her lungs. People probably would've noticed her yelling, but everyone fears her. _

"_I have a job!" I screamed as she kicked me in the side. _

"_Well, you need to give me your money." Koy put her hand out. I didn't know if she was putting her hand out for the money or for my hand, but I'm guessing it's for the money. _

"_It's my money, not yours!" I smacked her hand away. _

_Koy rolled her eyes and stomped on my stomach. It hurt so badly. I held my stomach tightly and started crying. "Please, stop!"_

"_NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!"_

_I knew she wouldn't stop hitting me until I gave her my money. She didn't know how much I had so I could just give her a little. "Okay, fine."_

_I attempted to get up, but I couldn't. I was too weak. _

_Koy gave me a pathetic look and walked towards the door. "You have twenty seconds to give me the money. I'll be outside your door." Koy walked out._

_I got up slowly and walked over to my hidden box under my bed. I pulled out one-thousand dollars. I closed the box and put it back in the hidden place under my bed. I walked over to the door and Koy walked in. I gave her the money and frowned. _

_I felt more pain in my cheek. She slapped me across the face again. "Good girl."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Look, lady. I don't know who the hell you are, but you need to get out NOW!" Wally yelled.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Bradley stood up with Wally.

David was in the corner watching everything.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I OWN KUKI! SHE'S MINE! GET THE HELL OVER HERE KUKI!" Koy screamed again.

I had to muster up the courage. Koy couldn't take me with her. I'm twenty. I'm old enough to be on my own. She can't hurt me anymore. I stood up and walked behind Bradley and Wally. "H-How di-did you f-find me?"

Koy put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Idiot, remember the last fight we had? You basically told me where you were going."

_FLASHBACK (Age 20)_

"_You had all this money and you didn't tell me?" Koy looked at me funny. _

_I grabbed my money box from her hands and held it tightly to my chest. "Because it's mine! I'm leaving here when I can, so I can get away from you!"_

"_And where would you go? Who would want you there? You're useless." Koy smirked. _

_I wasn't worthless. I had a home! "I'M NOT WORTHLESS! I'M GOING BACK HOME TO MY FRIENDS! I HATE YOU!" I slammed the door on her face and ran to my bed and cried. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She's right. She knew I counted home as Cleveland. "That doesn't matter. You have to leave; you aren't welcome here. It's my life now. You don't own me. And how did you even know I would be at pizza shop?"

"One of your friend, Cheyenne, told me." Koy smirked.

Rachel said Cheyenne could be dumb, but she also said that she is totally smart. She must know that something is up. "How did you know where my college would be at? Or who my friends were? Or what dorm I'm at?"

"Easy. You left one of the letters Abby sent you. It said what college she was attending and what her dorm number was. I figured you would be at the same college as her. Now, enough questions. You're coming with me NOW!" Koy shouted.

"You don't own me anymore!" I shouted back.

Koy reached out and grabbed my hand and started dragging me out the door.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Wally grabbed my hand from Koy's and pulled me behind him.

"You can't just take people!" Bradley snapped.

"She's my cousin. I OWN HER!" Koy was getting impatient.

Then I saw the best thing I could see. Outside the window was Cheyenne in her car. She winked at me and mouthed, "GET IN!"

"She isn't an object. You can't claim her." Bradley yelled.

I nudged Wally's shoulder and pointed to Cheyenne's car. Wally looked over and nodded.

Wally pushed me over to Bradley and I told Bradley that my friend was outside with her car.

Wally walked up to Koy and started yelling at her. "YOU CAN'T TAKE KUKI!"

Bradley grabbed my hand and told David to follow, which he did. Bradley, David, and I ran out of the back door and into Cheyenne's car. "Thanks, Cheyenne!"

"Pssht, no problem." Cheyenne smiled.

I looked out the window and saw Wally running out the door with Koy following a feet feed behind him. Right when he stepped inside the car Cheyenne put the pedal to medal and took off with Koy shouting, "I'LL GET YOU!"

Wally looked back and then at me. "Damn, she's crazy."

I sighed and nodded my head. I looked at Cheyenne and asked, "How did you know where we were and that Koy was after me?"

Cheyenne rolled her eyes playfully and giggled. "Easy silly, I'm a certified genius."

"Well, cool. Koy is gonna come back for me. Where should I hide?" I asked nervously.

"You can hide at my place. Koy thinks my dorm is Nigel's dorm because I was over there with Rachel."

"Okay." I said.

* * *

We all walked into Cheyenne's dorm. I had just remembered that I never introduced Cheyenne to David and Bradley. We all sat down on her couch and watched TV.

"Oh, by the way, this is Bradley and David." I told Cheyenne.

Cheyenne smiled and looked at Bradley and Bradley looked at her. They seemed to gaze at each other. Not saying a word. Like they were struck by something. It was really weird. "Are you guys okay?"

Cheyenne fell out of her trance and smiled again. "Yeah! I'm Cheyenne." She reached out her hand to grab Bradley's.

Bradley smiled a smile that I haven't seen before. Maybe I haven't seen it because I have only known him for a day. "Hey, I'm Bradley."

Obviously, David decided to join the conversation because he spoke, "I'm David."

Cheyenne let go of Bradley's hand and shook David's. "Hi."

"What're we going to do sit here all day?" Asked Wally.

Cheyenne raised her hand excitedly and jumped up and down. "I know!"

I giggled a little. She reminded me of me sometimes. I'm a happy person and I could be really childish, but she was way more childish than me. "What?"

She put her hand on her lap and smiled happily. "I can make… COOKIES!"

I rolled my eyes in a teasing way and said, "Okay, go make cookies."

Cheyenne stood up then put her hands on her hips. "Well, cookies can't make themselves you know."

David looked at Cheyenne funny then said, "We know. That's why you are making them."

Cheyenne looked at David. If looks could kill, David would probably be dead the second Cheyenne looked at him. I could've never pictured Cheyenne's face so… mean.

David threw his hands up in defense. "Okay!"

Bradley stood up and smiled. "I'll help you."

Cheyenne's automatically went to angry to happy. "Yay!" Cheyenne pulled Bradley's hand into the kitchen.

"I could have never seen Cheyenne as a threatening person." Wally said shocked.

He was right. Either did I. "I know."

Minutes passed by and nobody talked. Cheyenne and Bradley didn't come out of the kitchen. The only sound I heard was my thoughts. All the nervousness I was feeling was mauling me in the inside. What if Koy found me? What would happen? Would I be forced to move back to Japan? Where are the cookies?

"NO NO NO!" I heard Cheyenne yell.

David, Wally, and I ran into the kitchen as fast as we could go. We looked in and started breaking into fits of laughter. "What… happened?" I said between my giggling.

Bradley rubbed his arm nervously. "Well, I tossed Cheyenne the flower and I didn't know it was open and now it's all over her."

We all started laughing again, except for Bradley and Cheyenne. Cheyenne walked over to Bradley and dumped the rest of the flower on him.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

We all turned our heads at the door wondering who it could be. What if it was Koy? It could be Rachel.

"Who is it?" Cheyenne deepened her voice to make it sound manly.

"Uh… I might have the wrong dorm. Do you know where Cheyenne's dorm is?" Koy asked. Thank god the door was locked.

"Who is this Cheyenne?" Cheyenne kept her voice deepened.

"Um… She has dark brown hair and hazel eyes." Koy replied.

"I need more information." Cheyenne said with her manly voice.

I nudged Cheyenne in the rib and whispered, "Get rid of her."

"Well, she was wearing a pink tank top with black stripes on the side and she had a black skirt with pink stripes on the side." Koy added.

"Does she hang out with somebody named Kuki?" Cheyenne asked while she deepened her voice some more.

"Yeah, she does!" Koy said excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't know her." Cheyenne finally said.

"Cheyenne!" I yelled. I covered my mouth and sighed. I hope Koy didn't hear that.

"LIARS! KUKI SANBAN OPEN THIS DOOR AND RIGHT NOW! OR I WILL BREAK DOWN THE FUCKIN DOOR!" Koy threatened.

Dammit, Cheyenne! Rachel was right again. Cheyenne acts stupid either that or she doesn't know how serious this is. "NO!"

_CRASH_

Koy broke the door down. Man, I really didn't think she would be able to do that. "GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Wally walked in front of me and Bradley walked in front of Cheyenne while David hid in the kitchen. "N-No." I stuttered.

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"She said no." Wally spat.

Koy walked over and kicked Wally down low. Ooh, that's got to hurt. I backed into the wall and tried to think of something. Koy walked over to Bradley and Bradley blocked, but Koy smacked him in the face making his attention be on his red face then she kicked him down low like she did to Wally.

"Ah, my balls." Both boys muttered in annoyance.

"Please, can't we just be nice to each other?" Cheyenne asked nonchalantly. How can she not be scared to death? I know I am.

"Look little bitch. I just came here for Kuki, so fuck off." Koy turned towards me with that evil smile on her face.

I thought it over. I'm probably dead, but Koy never touched me. Koy was the one getting pulled back by the hair by… CHEYENNE!

"Did you just call me a bitch? I think you owe me an apology." Cheyenne tugged on Koy's hair causing her to scream.

Koy pulled her hand back and punched Cheyenne right in the jaw sending her flying across the room.

"CHEYENNE!" I yelled. This is my entire fault.

I was for sure Cheyenne was dead, but she wasn't.

**No POV**

Cheyenne got up slowly and looked pissed off. _That little bitch. _She approached Koy slowly and punched her right in the eye. "DON'T EVER FUCKING HIT ME YOU LITTLE BITCH! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY DORM AND LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME OR MY FRIENDS AGAIN I SWEAER YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE YOUR GRANDCHILDREN! IT'S NOT LIKE ANYONE WOULD HAVE ANY GRANDCHILDREN! WHO WOULD WANT TO MARRY YOU ANYWAYS! BECAUSE YOU ARE A FUCKING LITTLE BITCH! GET THE HELL OUT!"

Kuki was surprised at Cheyenne's words. _I could've never pictured Cheyenne to say that._

Koy wasn't finished. She grabbed the nearest object, which was a lamp, and hit Cheyenne across the head with it. Kuki screamed in terror and Cheyenne looked like she could destroy a whole town.

Cheyenne grabbed Koy's hair again and started yanking it out. "FUCK OFF!"

While Cheyenne and Koy were fighting; Bradley started regaining himself. He looked over his shoulder and saw Cheyenne and Koy fighting. "Shit." He grabbed a hard book that was on the counter and started crawling over to Koy and Cheyenne. When he was close enough he threw the book at Koy's head making her unconscious.

Bradley stood up all the way and looked at the unconscious chick on the ground. He looked over at Cheyenne who was ready to kill Koy. "LET ME AT HER!" She lunged herself at Koy, but Bradley was holding her back.

**Kuki's POV**

I helped Wally up and grabbed the phone. I called the cops and had Koy arrested and Cheyenne taken to the hospital.

* * *

"I'm really sorry you got hurt, Cheyenne." I apologized.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes and smiled. "No worries."

I giggled a little and frowned again. "Really I am sorry, but I really didn't expect you to beat her up. I didn't think you had it in you."

Cheyenne giggled too and smiled. "Yeah, I can be _very_ mean."

I heard a knock on the hospital door and went to open it to reveal Wally, Bradley, David, Abby, Hoagie, Rachel, and Nigel. "Is she okay?"

Before I could answer that she was okay Cheyenne did. "I'm fine!"

Everyone pushed past me, but I didn't blame them. They kept asking Cheyenne questions like "Where did you learn to fight?" "Are you okay?" "Was it fun?" "Can you teach me?" "Did you really tear her hair out?" or "Did you knock her out with the book?" If someone asked me that many questions while I was in the hospital I would yell, but being Cheyenne she wasn't that type of person. But she can be mean.

Cheyenne somehow managed to answer all the questions. "My dad taught me how to fight. Yes, I'm okay. It was pretty fun. No, I won't teach you. Yes, I tore her hair out, see? I didn't knock her out with the book, Bradley did."

Everyone seemed too turned to Bradley and started asking him questions. "Did she hit you in the balls?" "Did it hurt?" "Do you want me to call the doctor for you?" "How long did it take you to regain yourself?" "What made you think to hit her with the book?" "Did you enjoy hitting her with the book?" "Did you do it for Cheyenne or Kuki?" "Shouldn't we be concentrating on Cheyenne?"

Bradley rolled his dark brown eyes and answered, "Yeah, she did. It hurt really badly. No, that's okay. A couple minutes. It was the first thing I saw. Yeah, I did. Cheyenne, she needed help and we should be concentrating on Cheyenne."

They all turned back to Cheyenne and chatted with her. I smiled at my friends. Even if they never tell me what their secrets are I would still be okay. It must be for my birthday party… It has to be!

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sorry, it's shorter than usual. I just didn't want to add the next chapter with the other one. I updated early because of the last chapters being late. LET'S TRY TO GET TO 22 REVIEWS! AND I'LL UPDATE EARLIER! **


	9. Okay, good

**SO SORRY THAT IT IS LATE! I GOT GROUNDED… I HOPE U LIKE IT! LOVE YOU!**

**90sbaby112- I had a feeling people would know. Lol, And very very very soon. I know… I can't wait for it.. I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's late!**

**KUKIWALLYFOREVER- Omg you reviewed every single chapter. I love you..**

**Guest- Lol, maybe. Thanks for the review!**

**Fanfictioner- I know! Sorry…. It's…. so…. Late….. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

_1 Week Later…_

_1:00pm_

**Kuki's POV**

I paced around the room repeatedly while I chewed on my nails. Abby locked me in our dorm. I don't know how you lock someone in a dorm. It seems pretty impossible. Unless, somebody was holding the door so I can't escape. Cheyenne, Rachel, Abby, Hoagie, Wally, Bradley, and David were planning my birthday party somewhere for me. Nigel couldn't participate because he had to go to England for some weird reason that I wasn't really listening too.

I sat on my bed and started playing with my hair. "Ugh, this is dumb!" I shouldn't have to sit here all day. I'm twenty-one.

A smile started spreading across my face and I stood up and walked to the door. I hesitated for a moment, but then opened it.

I looked at the ground and saw Wally sleeping by the door. I guess Abby really did have someone hold the door.

I pushed Wally a little with my foot wanting him to wake up. "Wally?"

I heard a grumbling sound come from him and I decided to kick him slightly again. "Wally? Wake up."

Wally's eyes peeked open then closed then they shot open again and he stood up quickly. "Crap! Abby told me to keep you in your room." He started motioning me back inside.

I crossed my arms and held my head up high. "No, it's my birthday and I can do whatever you want."

Wally looked like he was shocked that I said it was my birthday. "Oh, it is? I mean; it is! Happy birthday, Kuki!" He opened his arms for a hug and gave the best apologetic smile.

I rolled my violet eyes at him then started walking away. I did want to hug him, but he would think he won. "I'm going to go see Abby."

I heard him start following me. "You can't. She's planning your party." He walked next to me.

"Fine, I'm going to the mall and since it's my birthday you have to come with me." I smiled.

"Ugh! Do I have too?" Wally slumped over and started dragging his feet.

"Uh, yes!" I snapped.

Wally rolled his handsome emerald eyes at me. Wait, what? Did I just say handsome eyes? No, I didn't. Did I? NO, I DIDN'T!

He rummaged through his pockets and took out his keys to his car. "Let's roll."

I did not say his eyes were handsome.

* * *

"Ugh!" Wally groaned. "Can we go now? This is _SO_ boring."

I rolled my eyes and drew my attention to him. "No, it's my birthday and I want a new dress." I looked back over at the dresses.

Wally crossed his arms and glared at me impatiently, "You already have dresses tho."

He was starting to get annoying. "Your point?"

Wally stomped his foot on the ground and looked at me, "My point is that you don't need a dress because you already have like a million dresses."

"I don't have a million dresses. I just have to look like the best person in the room at my party." I told him. I hope I didn't seem self-centered.

"Why?" Wally asked me. Was he really that dumb?

"Because it's my birthday. Everyone should look at me." Man, I did seem self-centered.

"You know; you are sounding really self-centered." Wally snapped.

I sighed. I knew it. "Ugh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound self-centered. It's just the last birthdays I have had were terrible."

_FLASHBACK ( Age 15 )_

_I can't believe that I'm turning fifteen! This is going to be awesome. _

_I paced around my room nervously. Where will my party be? Did Koy invite my friends? What am I thinking? Koy wouldn't throw me a party. My friends would, Akimistu and Amaya. _

_I heard a small knock on the door. I ran to the door and opened and saw Koy with a cupcake in her hand. "Happy Birthday!"_

_I smiled slightly. I went to reach for the cupcake, but Koy shoved it in her mouth. I guess it was for her? "Are Amaya and Akimistu here for my birthday?"_

"_You're not having a party, idiot!" Koy spat. Oh._

_She pushed me hard on the ground and threw a mop at me. "Happy birthday!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_FLASHBACK ( Age 17 )_

_I ran down the stairs quickly. I needed to make it to my party. I kept running, but then I fell. I looked at what I had tripped over to see that is was Koy's foot. "What're you doing, Kuki?"_

"_Uh… going… to work… on the… garden?" I said. It was more of a question to me._

"_Oh, really? Because I don't remember having a garden." Dammit!_

"_Because you burn the roses." I muttered under my breath._

"_So where are you really going?" I saw her glance at the calendar and her eyes widened. She looked back at me and gave a fake frown. "It's your birthday, huh?"_

_I nodded my head slowly. _

_She kicked me in the gut and yelled, "NO, IT'S NOT! GET THE HELL BACK UPSTAIRS NOW!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I shivered at the two memories. Those were just the less painful memories. I couldn't bring myself to think about the painful ones.

I looked back at the dresses and found the most perfect dress. I grabbed it and ran inside the fitting room.

"Wait for me!" I heard Wally yelling.

* * *

I shoved my new dress in the closet. I didn't want anyone seeing it. Not even Wally saw it. "Why can't I see it?"

I closed my closet door and faced him. "Because."

He sat on my bed and looked at me. "Because isn't an answer."

I went into the small kitchen and grabbed some water. "Well, it is now."

Wally came up to me and grabbed the water from my hand and chugged it down. He put the glass down and smirked. "Thanks!"

I glared at him for a second and then grabbed some more water. "Don't do that again."

He put his hands up in defense. "I thought it was for me."

"Yeah, of course you did." I said in a sarcastic way.

He went over to the couch and sat down and turned on football. "Football, my favorite sport." He set down the remote on the table.

I can't believe he really thinks I'm going to sit here on _my_ birthday and watch football. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him and grabbed the remote and changed it to my favorite show.

"Rainbow Monkeys! Rainbow Monkeys!" The yellow rainbow monkey started singing.

Wally stood up and yelled, "I AM _NOT_ GOING TO WATCH _THIS!_"

"I think you are." I smirked.

Wally snatched the remote from my hand and changed it back to his channel.

"And he made the touchdown!" The announcer said excitedly.

I grabbed the remote back from Wally's hands and changed it to my program.

"Oh so very round and super chunky!"

"NO!" Wally screamed. He grabbed the remote from my hand and changed it to his channel then stood up and raised his hand up in the air. Dammit!

I started jumping and trying to reach his hand, but I failed. "Wally, give it back!"

"I can't hear you from down there, Kuki!" Wally joked. "Try growing taller."

"I can't do that!" I yelled.

"Well, that sucks for you." Wally grinned.

I really hate boys sometimes. "Come on, Wally! Give. It. Back." I jumped up high and attempted to reach it again. Damn, why is he so tall?

"No, thanks." He put his hand up a little higher.

I could only think of one thing to do, step on his foot. I rolled my eyes and stomped on his foot then he dropped the remote on the floor and I grabbed it. I walked over to the kitchen and stayed a far enough distance from Wally.

He pointed his finger at me and said, "You can't do that!"

"There isn't any rules." I replied.

He stood up and walked towards me slowly, "If there isn't any rules then I can do this." All of a sudden I was being thrown over his shoulder and being set outside and being locked out. "Wally! Open this door!"

He didn't respond, so I yelled louder. "WALLY!"

I banged on the door with my fists then waited for him, but he still didn't come out. I took a few steps back and threw myself at the door, but the door opened right when I did it making me crash into Wally.

Our faces were so close, It was… awkward. "Uh… Err…"

I gulped a little. How more awkward could this be? "Okay, come on, Kuki! Let- Wow, What are you guys doing?" Hoagie has just walked in. Dang it, I jinxed myself.

I stood up quickly as Wally did the same thing. "Well, Wally locked me outside and then I tried to throw open the door with my body, but I didn't know he was going to open the door."

Hoagie Chuckled, "Sure." He said sarcastically, "Anyways, come on, I'm taking you to get your nails done."

I dropped the subject and smiled happily, "Yay!"

And we all walked out the door. At least I did because Hoagie was too busy dragging Wally out the door.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

We kept turning corners and corners. It felt like we would be walking forever with Hoagie as our navigator. "We're almost to the nail salon."

Kuki looked around nervously. I had a strange urge to want to comfort her. Weird. "Hoagie, are you sure this is where the nail salon is? I mean; I've never seen a nail salon in this type of area."

"Positive. I see the door right there." Hoagie pointed at some dark building. I already knew that wasn't the building to the nail salon. It was Kuki's party, but being the oblivious person she is she won't know. I almost feel bad because she had picked out her party dress and now she can't where it because she didn't know we were actually coming to her party. I mostly feel bad for me because I had to pay for it.

"Hoagie, I don't think a nail salon would be in some dark building." Kuki looked like she started thinking then her eyes bulged out of her head and she yelled, "THIS IS MY PARTY, HUH?" I guess she isn't that oblivious.

"What! No." Hoagie said in a slightly high pitched voice. If Kuki knew Hoagie as much as I did then she would know that when Hoagie has a slightly high pitched voice he's lying.

"LIAR! I DON'T HAVE MY PARTY DRESS! WHY HOAGIE? WHY?" Kuki shouted. Wow, she really wants her dress.

"Kuki, relax please! I'm sorry, but can you least act surprised when you walk in? Because if you don't Abby is gonna be really mad at me." Hoagie pleaded.

Kuki's face softened… a little. "Fine." She huffed.

"Thank you!" Hoagie exclaimed.

Kuki walked over to the door and opened it and right when she opened a million people screamed, "SURPRISE!"

Kuki smirked then with no enthusiasm said, "Oh, yay."

Abby noticed and walked up to me and slapped me with her hat. "Why did you tell her, idiot?"

I threw my hands up and said, "Wow! I didn't tell her. Hoagie did."

Abby smiled and then walked over to Hoagie and hit him with her red hat. "Fool!"

I walked over to Kuki and asked her, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

She smiled and answered, "Duh, it's revenge."

"Shall we enjoy your party?" I asked.

"We shall." She giggled then we both went to get something to drink.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

How are you enjoying the party?" Abby asked me.

"I love it. I'm still mad I don't have my party dress." I told Abby.

"Relax, I got your favorite song playing next." Abby smiled.

"I have a lot of favorite songs. Which one is it?" I asked.

"Twenty-two by Taylor Swift. It's perfect." Replied Abby.

"I'm twenty-one now. Not twenty-two." I chuckled.

"Suck it up. Now make your way to the dance floor." Abby pushed me to the dance floor and then I could hear the song starting.

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah.  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah._

Here I am. Standing in the middle of the dance floor looking like an idiot. I started moving my hips back and forth. I wish I had somebody to talk too. This is boring.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Wally. "Hey, Kuki."

I gave a small wave and smiled. "Hey."

"You're standing here in the middle of the room like a boring stick." Wally pointed out the obvious.

"No, really?" I sighed, "I know, but I don't really know how to dance."

Wally smiled, "I'll teach you."

_Yeah,  
We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
It's time_

Wally picked me up and threw me on the other side of him then he started dancing really silly. It was kind of cute. I giggled.

I started dancing weird with him. It felt like I've done this before, but I don't know how I could've.

_Oh oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22  
22_

Wally started spinning me everywhere around the room. Not in a slow dance way, but in a crazy and fun way. We both knocked into people, but every time we did we wouldn't apologize. We would laugh.

_It seems like one of those nights,  
This place is too crowded.  
Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah (who's Taylor Swift anyway? Ew.)  
It seems like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming  
Instead of sleeping._

"This place is really crowded, huh?" Wally yelled over the music.

"I know! I don't even know half of these people." I shouted.

_Yeah,  
We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks  
It's time_

I felt really weird dancing with Wally at the moment. I felt so happy. I felt free of all my worries, but mostly I felt confused about the butterflies I was getting in my stomach.

_Oh oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright (alright)  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22  
22  
I don't know about you  
22  
22_

I felt really safe around Wally and every time somebody past between us. I didn't feel alright anymore. Then when the person walked away and Wally and I were next to each other. I felt great again.

_It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you._

I almost wanted to ditch the party with Wally. I just didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't feel like sleeping either. It was weird.

_I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me (you don't know about me)  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22  
22  
22, yeah, yeah  
22, yeah, yeah_

I stopped dancing for one second and everything felt wrong. I can't explain every emotion I was feeling at that moment.

"Why did you stop dancing? It don't feel right with you not dancing." Wally shouted.

I smiled, "Sorry!" Then we started dancing again.

_It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you. _

Wally spun me around and stepped closer then our faces seemed only an inch apart. I started blushing and so did he. He quickly let go of me and smiled, "Uh... That was fun."

I rubbed my arm, "Yeah, fun. Well, I'm going to get something to drink."

"Me too." Wally said. Then we both walked the opposite ways.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

I walked over to Hoagie. "Hey, dude."

Hoagie smirked, "How was your dance with Kuki?"

I started getting the butterflies again when I heard Kuki's name. "Uh… good. Is it possible for me to have a crush on someone?"

Hoagie patted my back, "Dude, we don't have crushes anymore. We love people."

I always thought love was a strong word, until now. "Is it wrong to be in love with your best friend?

Hoagie backed away, "Dude, I have a girlfriend."

I slapped my hand against my face. "Not you!... Kuki."

Hoagie smiled, "Well, no."

"Okay, good." I smiled.

* * *

**I'll update soon! The next chapter will be the Christmas Chapter! YOU'LL LOVE IT! Make sure to review unless your house is on fire.**


	10. Oh my god! I kissed you

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END OF THE STORY! I updated early because It's Christmas Eve. Yay! And I didn't think anyone would read it tomorrow well… because that day would be Christmas. Lol. I had a lot of people ask me.. "When does Kuki find out she kissed Wally?" That question will be answered in this chapter.**

**90sbaby112- Oh my gosh, thank you. I know I've been really terrible with updating this story. I hope you will forgive me. I know! Here it is. Thanks for the review.**

**Mortia. - Good, I'm glad that you liked it. I do hope you read this story til it's over. Thanks for the review. **

**Icequeen3125- Thanks! And that question is answered in this chapter. I hope you love it as much as I did. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

_2:00Pm_

_Christmas Day._

Yes, today is Christmas! I just love it. It seems no matter how old I get I will _always_ love Christmas. It's just so exciting. The smell of the Christmas trees, gifts, singing, happiness, and mistletoes.

This year I had one little reason not to like Christmas. It's the mistletoe. What is the joy of having a mistletoe on your ceiling if you don't have anyone to share the kiss with? Abby has Hoagie. Rachel has Nigel. I'm pretty sure that Bradley likes Cheyenne. And I just don't feel attracted to David. That and I don't really like him or hang out with him. Last, but not least… Wally. I don't think I like Wally like that and he definitely doesn't like me like that. I mean; we're totally opposites.

Anyways, I already got everybody gifts. I got Abby the new album of her favorite singer, I got Wally a new football because somehow he broke his. I mean; how do you break a football? Anyways, I got Hoagie a new hat. It's brown like his airplane hat and red lining around it like Abby's hat. I think he'll like it. I got Nigel a new pair of black sunglasses. I was hanging out with Rachel, Cheyenne, and Nigel at the mall and I saw Nigel was looking at some black sunglasses. I got Cheyenne the Taylor Swifts Red Album because she is a total fan of Taylor Swift. And I got Bradley a baseball glove. He's a fan of baseball.

I wonder what everybody got me. Did they even get me anything? I'm pretty sure they did. I mean; they are my friends.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

I walked over to my phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Kuki!"_ The girly voice shouted, Cheyenne.

"Hey, Cheyenne. What's up?" I said nonchalantly.

"_GUESS WHAT?" _Cheyenne screamed in the phone.

"What?" I asked.

"_Bradley asked me out!" _She squealed.

Now everybody has somebody. "That's awesome."

She squealed again and then said, "Okay the real reason I called you is because I have something awesome to tell you."

I giggled. It was funny how Cheyenne could go to a happy squealing girl to normal again. "What?"

"_I suggested to Abby that we should have a Christmas Song talent show for today. So we get in a group of two and sing a song together." _Cheyenne explained.

I nodded my head. It seemed fun. "Cool, can you and I be partners?"

She sighed. _"Sorry, Bradley and I are partners."_

I frowned. "Oh, do you know if Abby has a partner?"

"_She's partners with Hoagie." _Cheyenne told me.

I sighed. "Rachel?"

"_She lost her voice." _Cheyenne said.

My frown grew bigger. "Nigel?"

"_He doesn't want to do it."_

I gulped. "W-Wally?"

"_Wally doesn't have a partner. You and him can be partnered up. Well, I got to go my cookies are burning." _Cheyenne answered.

We said our goodbyes and we both hung up.

I put on some clothes and made my way to Wally.

* * *

_2:20Pm_

I knocked on the door softly.

The door opened and revealed Wally. "Hey."

I smiled. "Hey, can I come in?"

Wally smiled ear to ear and said, "Sure."

He moved over so I could walk in, which I did. I sat down on his couch and he sat down next to me. "So what brings you over here?"

"Well, Cheyenne told me that her and Abby agreed to do a Christmas talent show and each of us gets in a group of two. And each group will sing a song. Everyone has a partner, but me and you… so I was thinking maybe you wanted to be my partner."

Wally tensed up and hesitated then answered, "S-S-Sure, as long as it's not a love song."

"Well, duh." I punched his arm lightly in a friendly manner.

Then I heard my cell phone ring.

It was Abby.

"Hey, Abby!" I greeted.

"_Hey, did Cheyenne tell you about the Christmas thing?" _Abby asked me.

I nodded my head even if she couldn't see. "Yeah, she did."

"_Good. The only song left to sing is My Song for You."_ Abby said calmly.

What? That was a song that couples sing. I think. I'm pretty sure. No way! "I can't sing that. Wally isn't my…" I silenced my voice then whispered, "Boyfriend."

"_That sucks for you guys. Well, got to go. Bye!" _Then Abby hung up before I could say anything else.

I walked over to Wally and sat down. "Abby said that… the only song left to sing… is… My Song for You."

Wally froze in his place and he gulped, "Isn't that for… c-couples?"

"Y-yeah" I stuttered.

Wally paused for moments then said, "Okay, I guess we should get practicing."

"You're okay with singing the song?" I asked puzzled. I couldn't picture Wally as the kind of guy to sing this type of song.

"Well, sure. Only if you want too and Hoagie told me that the winner gets one-hundred bucks." Wally exclaimed at the last part.

"Who is judging?" I questioned.

"Nigel and Rachel." Wally answered.

"Okay, let's get practicing." I stood up with Wally.

* * *

_6:00Pm_

"We were awesome!" Wally fist pumped the air.

I giggled. "Yeah, we didn't even need practicing."

"We ruled! They're going down." Wally pointed his finger down.

I smiled. Practice was fun and we were really good.

Knock. Knock. "It's me, Cheyenne!"

I walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Cheyenne. How did you know I would be here?"

"Who cares about that? Come on! The party is starting!" She grabbed my hand and pushed me out the door. "Wally, come on!" She yanked Wally's hand and dragged us to the party.

* * *

_7:00Pm_

The party was pretty fun. Cheyenne, Nigel, Bradley, Wally, Hoagie, Abby, and Rachel were all here and some other people I didn't know. It wasn't huge like my birthday party, but big enough to be considered a party.

"Kuki!" Cheyenne shouted at me.

I turned my head and saw her motioned me to come to her and I did. "What?"

"Where should I put the mistletoe?" She asked excitedly.

"The hallway?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"No! We need to put it where nobody will expect it." She thought for a moment. "Right there!" She pointed at the ceiling, near the table of snacks. She was right. Nobody would expect it to be there.

"Hey, girls." Bradley walked up to us.

"Hey." Cheyenne and I said in unison.

"What're you girls doing?" Bradley asked us.

"About to put the mistletoe over there." Cheyenne pointed to the spot where she was going to put the mistletoe.

"Need help?" Bradley asked Cheyenne.

"Sure." Cheyenne smiled.

We all walked over to the snack table and when nobody was watching Bradley picked Cheyenne up then she quickly put the mistletoe on the ceiling. "Yay!"

Bradley set Cheyenne down. He pointed up and smiled, "Mistletoe."

They blushed then leaned in and kissed. It was pretty cute. I couldn't help but smile.

Cheyenne pulled back and giggled, "It's time for the talent show."

We all walked over to where everyone was sitting down by the tree. We already opened gifts. Cheyenne walked up to the microphone and said, "Okay, first up is Hoagie and Abby." Cheyenne walked back to Bradley and sat down next to him.

Hoagie and Abby walked up to the microphone and the music started playing and they started singing.

_Abby: "Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight."_

_Hoagie: "Oh!"_

_Hoagie and Abby: "Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh."_

I could see them both blushing from all the attention. I giggled slightly.

_Hoagie: "A day or two ago  
I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank  
And then we got upsot."_

_Abby and Hoagie: "Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh yeah_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh."_

Everyone stood up and applauded. They were really good.

Hoagie went and sat down and Abby said, "Up next is Bradley and Cheyenne." Then she went and sat down next to Hoagie.

Cheyenne and Bradley made their way to the small stage and the music started playing.

_Bradley and Cheyenne: "Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I've bought some corn for popping,"_

Cheyenne threw a piece of popcorn in Bradley's mouth and he did the same thing.

_Both: "The lights are turned way down low,"_

They both bent down to the ground.

_Both: "Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"_

And they both came up a little on each word.

_Cheyenne: "When we finally kiss goodnight,"_

Cheyenne gently pecked Bradley on the check and he blushed.

_Cheyenne: "How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight,"_

Bradley came behind Cheyenne and held her tightly.

_Cheyenne: "All the way home I'll be warm."_

Bradley let go of Cheyenne and stood next to her.

_Bradley: "The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bying,"_

They both waved to each other.

_Both: "But as long as you love me so,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"_

Everybody in the room stood up and applauded. They were amazing. I don't know how Wally and I are going to beat them. They looked so confident as they were singing it, but mostly it was adorable.

Cheyenne grabbed the microphone and announced, "Wally and Kuki are up next."

* * *

**No POV**

Kuki looked at Wally and he smiled at her. He grabbed the guitar next to him and walked up to the stage. Kuki walked up to the stage and stood behind the piano. They both could feel eyes landing on them and watching their every step. It kind of scared them.

Wally started strumming the guitar and Kuki starting playing the piano sweetly.

_Kuki: "Didn't know what to get you  
Ordinary just wouldn't do  
But I just found the perfect gift for you."_

Kuki played the soft melody that went to the song as Wally strummed his guitar perfectly.

_Kuki: "Now I got it all ready  
But it's not wrapped in red or green  
Come and sit down beside me here  
Underneath the Christmas tree."_

_Both: "We've got mistletoe and fire light  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song for you."_

_Kuki: "I hear church bells a-ringing  
Carolers are singing harmony with me now."_

_Wally: "You are looking so lovely (yeah)."_

_Both: "Even if the lights go out.  
We've got mistletoe and fire light  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song for you."_

_Wally:_ "_You're so beautiful  
I only hope you see what I see."_

They both looked into the others eyes.

_Kuki: "See it."_

_Wally and slightly Kuki: Every word is meant to  
Show you how much you mean to me_

Kuki's voice softened more and quieted down.

_Kuki:_ "_We've got mistletoe and fire light  
On this cold December night."_

_Both: "The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song."_

_Kuki: "We've got mistletoe."_

_Wally: "Mistletoe."_

_Kuki: "And fire light."_

_Wally: "Fire light."_

_Kuki: "On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song."_

_Wally: "Sing my song."_

_Both: Sing my song for you."_

Kuki played the last key and Wally strummed his guitar one last time.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

Everybody stood up and applauded for what seemed like forever. It was amazing. We were better than the first time we tried it.

Wally came up to me and hugged me tightly then let go and blushed, "That was amazing. Good job, Kuki."

I blushed. "Thanks you too, Wally."

"I need a drink you want one too." He offered.

"Sure, I'll go with you." I followed Wally to the snacks.

We drank our drinks near the table. Cheyenne came up to me happily and smiled. "That was amazing guys!"

"Thanks." Wally and I said in unison.

Cheyenne's smile grew bigger and I didn't know why. Then it hit me in the face. I gulped.

Cheyenne probably realized that it him me. She smirked then pointed up, "Mistletoe."

Wally and I both looked up at the mistletoe. I looked into my eyes and I looked into his eyes.

"C'mon, just one little kiss." Cheyenne rushed us.

I don't know what was pulling me to Wally. It was like gravity, but our faces were coming closer and closer and closer, then our lips touched. I could feel my stomach going insane… butterflies? Sparks? I don't know it was, but it felt _wonderful. _Wally pulled me closer and wrapped his hands around my waist as I wrapped my hands around his neck. I could hear everyone around me, but it was like a whisper. I could hear Nigel announcing the winner. It was Cheyenne and Bradley. Wally and I came in second. Hoagie and Abby in third. I peeked open my eye and saw Cheyenne jumping up and down and Bradley kissed her gently on the lips. I could see Rachel hugging Nigel and Hoagie and Abby looking at each other deeply. I closed my eyes again and let Wally kiss me and let myself kiss him. Then I could feel a memory coming back.

"**That was fun" I said.**

It's coming back to me. Who I kissed, but did I want to know now? This kiss with Wally felt so… amazing. It's too late now. The memories are coming back.

"**Uh… yeah." Wally smiled.**

**And before we knew it we were kissing.**

I backed away from Wally and he looked confused. I backed into a wall and almost fell. "Oh my god! I kissed you at the party." And then I'm pretty sure I passed out.

* * *

**How did you like it? Well, I hope you loved it. I loved it. Merry Christmas Eve? Hmm… Sounds right. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW UNLESS YOUR ON YOUR LAST BREATH. If you are on your last breathe use it to say, "I love it."**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: As you know every good story must come to an end. As for this story I'm hoping to have at least 40,000 words or even more. This story is probably gonna have less than 10 more chapters. Anyways, on my profile is a poll. For stories after this one. They all have a little summary and I would love if you would tell me what you would like to have next ( for the 3 stories I have as ideas for new KukixWally stories ) The poll will go down when this story is over. Make sure to check out that poll.**


	11. Come Out Come Out Wherever You Are

**Sorry, It's late.. Christmas holiday distracted me…**

**90sbaby112-Thank you! Lol, yeah… I've done that to my friends before.. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry, It's so late..**

**Mortia. - Awww, thanks for the review! **

**Icequeen3125- I know, right!? What will be our dear Kuki's reacting? Hmm… Thanks for the review!**

**Greeksiccerstar- Yay! A new reviewer! I'm so glad you loved it.. Sorry, for the late update… Christmas vacation got me..**

**Guests- Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

Darkness. Blackness. Where the hell am I? I'm pretty sure I'm dead. Think Kuki. What happened? What is the last thing I remember?

**I don't know what was pulling me to Wally. It was like gravity, but our faces were coming closer and closer and closer, then our lips touched.**

Oh, yes. I kissed Wally. I don't think I could've died from kissing Wally.

**I backed away from Wally and he looked confused. I backed into a wall and almost fell. "Oh my god! I kissed you at the party."**

I see. I kissed Wally at the party and died. That doesn't explain why I died. Maybe I'm not dead. Maybe this is all a figure of my imagination. I'm pretty sure that was all real. Where am I then? If I'm not dead then what happened to me? Think some more Kuki. THINK!

**And then I'm pretty sure I passed out.**

Okay, I passed out. That makes much more sense. Poor, Wally. He probably feels awful, thinking that kissing him made me pass out. After I awaken, he'll have to be the first one I talk too.

"_Kuki?" _I heard a voice calling to me.

Who is that? Where are you? Please, get me out of here. I don't like it. It's dark and cold and it smells… like flowers? I never imagined a dark and cold place smelling like flowers, but whatever.

"_Is she okay?"_

"_I hope so."_

"_Where did Wally go?"_

"_He left."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he thinks he's the cause of Kuki passing out."_

"_Poor thing."_

Oh my god, I made Wally leave the party. Poor thing. More importantly, who's talking? Who are you people? Can you hear me? I'm guess that is a giant NO. Move your body, Kuki. Come on , move it!

"_Look Abby, she's moving."_

It's working. Now I know that somewhere out there is Abby.

"_Cool, Cheyenne hand me the water?"_

Okay, Cheyenne is out there with her. Wait, water? Oh no. Don't hand her the water Cheyenne. Don't do it!

"_Okay!"_

I could feel something wet on me. I'm guessing water. I fluttered my eyes open. I saw Cheyenne and Abby in Cheyenne's dorm. That's it. Nobody else. "Where did everyone go and how did I get here?"

Abby helped me up and said, "You know usually when people pass out the first question they ask is what happened?"

I grabbed a napkin and wiped the water off my face. "I already figured out what happened in my mind."

Cheyenne nodded. "I've done that before. Anyways, they all went to look for Wally. After you passed out, he just left. Nobody can find him and you got here because Abby and I carried you here. You've been out for two days. The doctors said you'd be fine"

My eyes bulged out of my head. Two days? And wait… Wally is missing or is he just hiding? "Wally is just hiding right? He's not really missing."

Cheyenne looked down and Abby put a hand on my shoulder. "He's really missing."

"Oh my god!" I grabbed fistfuls of my hair in my hands. "We need to go look for him. Have you guys called the police?"

Cheyenne sat down on her bed and said, "We already called the police. They said they'd do the best they could do to find him. Hoagie, Rachel, Nigel, and Bradley are looking for him right now. They've been looking since he went missing."

I banged my head on the wall. "This is all my fault. If I didn't pass out, Wally would still be here. Why didn't you guys go and look for him?"

"It's not your fault he ran off." Abby reassured me.

"Yeah, and somebody had to stay here with you." Cheyenne added.

I breathed for a second then asked, "Have you guys tried calling him? Or tracking his phone or something?"

"Well, first we tried calling him but he wouldn't pick up the phone." Cheyenne started.

"Then we asked the police if they could track his phone and when they did it was in some nearby lake." Abby sighed.

Cheyenne came up to me. "If you want we can go and look for him. Nigel and Rachel are looking around the lake and Hoagie and Bradley are looking near Wally's favorite spots in town."

"Okay, let's go." I grabbed a flashlight and we all headed out.

* * *

"Any luck?" Cheyenne asked Rachel and Nigel.

"Nope, we looked as deep as we could go on the left side of the lake and forest." Rachel said.

"We'll take over from here." Said Abby.

Nigel sighed deeply. "Good luck." Rachel and him left.

"Let's go look the right side." I suggested. They both nodded and we went into the forest for any signs of Wally.

"Wally!" I shouted.

"WALLY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Cheyenne screamed.

"Come on dude! It ain't your fault she passed out!" Abby yelled.

"This is hopeless." I sighed.

Abby and Cheyenne approached me. Abby hugged me lightly and smiled. "We'll find him."

I pushed her away and hid my tears. "And what if we don't?"

"But we will." Abby reassured me.

"But what _if_ we don't!?" I shouted at my friends.

"We will. You just got to relax." Cheyenne smiled happily.

"Enough with your happy-go-lucky bull crap! God, you're so annoying! This isn't something to smile about and be positive about! Stop acting like a child! WE LOST HIM!" I screamed at Cheyenne with all my anger.

I breathed in deeply then looked at Cheyenne. She had tears in her eyes. I felt even more awful. "Cheyenne… I didn't mean that… I was just…"

Cheyenne interrupted me, "That's alright. I understand." She sniffled and then walked away.

"Cheyenne!" I went to follow her, but Abby stopped me.

She shook her head at me. "Now isn't the time."

I nodded my head. "You're right."

Abby looked at the sunset then looked at me. "We better get going… It's getting late."

I nodded and we both walked to the streets.

* * *

We saw Hoagie, Bradley, and Cheyenne near the car. Bradley was comforting Cheyenne and Hoagie was sitting on the hood. We approached them slowly. "Any luck?"

Bradley shook his head. "No."

I walked up to Hoagie and put my hand on his shoulder. I knew he would be taking this the hardest. He looked at me and all I could see was his eyes that tears were pouring out. "We'll find him."

Hoagie attempted a smile and said, "I'm going to hold you to that."

We all got in the car and left, heading towards the college.

* * *

Hoagie and I sat in his dorm quietly. Everyone else left. It was kind of awkward being with Hoagie, but it didn't bother me that much.

"Did Wally really leave and go missing because I passed out?" I asked Hoagie, breaking the silence that filled the room.

He nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Why would he do that? It's a dumb reason to run away." I felt the guilt inside me build up.

"It's not the first time he's ran away. When Wally and I were fourteen he ran away for about a week because he thought that he was the reason that his brother, Joey, had to use a wheelchair for five months."

"But I only passed out. It isn't a reason to run away." I argued.

"True, but Wally isn't the smartest guy in the world so he thought you went into a coma or something."

"Oh." The conversation died down. We were both left with our thoughts. What if Wally isn't okay? How stupid is Wally? Where is he? Damn, you Wally…

"You should probably go home." Hoagie suggested, "It's getting late."

I nodded my head and headed for the door.

* * *

I plopped on my bed, not wanting to change into pajamas. I turned my head toward the clock, it was midnight.

I sighed.

Oh, Wally. Come out come out wherever you are.

* * *

**I know I know. Extremely Short! IT WAS SO SADISH… The next chapter will be better. PROMISE. I just didn't want to leave you hanging so long. IF I DON'T UPDATE BY NEXT MONDAY! PLEASE GUILT TRIP ME!? :D**


	12. Oh, god, why?

**Mortia. - Yeah, it is something I use when it's not totally sad like where you cry, but it's still sad. Sadish… C: Thanks for the review! – Gives Tissues-**

**90sbaby112-Aww, thanks! That warms my heart to know that somebody got really excited. C: -Cries- -Gives tissues- You'll need them! Thanks for the review! **

**L. - Okay, you better! I know he's GONE! POOR WALLY! – gives tissues!- Thanks for the review**

**Guest- Yeah, it is. Sadish. I'm glad you're interested. – Gives tissues- Thanks for the review**

**Chlokidd- Glad you LOVE it. I'll keep going! THIS STORY SHALL NOT BE DISCONTINUED! –Gives tissues- Thanks for the review.**

**A-I'm so sorry! I've been really bad with updating lately.. It's just my computer is so slow lately and it's like UGH…. So please forgive me. – Gives tissues- Thanks for the review.**

**bkwright22fuzzy- I'll write more until my heart stops beating.. C: I couldn't wait either… He'd probably be found to easy if he was in his dorm.. – Gives tissues- Thanks for the review!**

**NOTICE I GAVE EVERYONE TISSUES!? WHY?**

* * *

I've been sitting on my bed all day going over everything, trying to find out where Wally could have gone. It's been a month since he's been missing. It was affecting everyone. Whenever we would go somewhere, nobody would say a word. Silence was always filling the rooms around us. So lost without him…. Not complete. We'd search for him every single say, but always come back disappointed. Most of the day I'd lay here on my bed and just think, like I'm doing right now.

I didn't like sitting and doing nothing. I rather try to find Wally, but the police said we shouldn't look as much as we do. They said they'd take care of it.

**FLASHBACK**

_The cop walked up to Hoagie and I slowly with a look of hatred on his cold face. Why would he hate us? "You guys have to stop searching for him. If we find anything about his whereabouts then we'll give you a call."_

_Hoagie pushed the cop back a little and shouted at him with a hurt expression on his face, "You can't tell us to stop looking for __**our**__ friend! He rather have us find him than __**you**__!"_

_I saw more officers come towards us. They grabbed Hoagie and pushed him down on the cop car. I stepped forward and spoke, "Please, let him go. He's just angry."_

"_I'm __**more**__ than angry, I'm pissed! I want to find my friend!" Hoagie screamed and kicked._

_The officer pushed me back a little and when we were a far distance from Hoagie he said, "We'll take care of it." _

_I nodded and turned away with tears slipping out of my eyes._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

Here I am in a jail cell. Yeah, I got arrested for punching a cop in the face and yelling at them and maybe kicking them in the balls, but is that really enough to throw me in a jail cell for a week? I don't think so. Obviously it is.

It sucks ass! I mean; first my best friend goes missing because he thinks he made Kuki die or whatever and now I'm stuck in a jail cell for a week. So shitty! Ugh, stupid Kuki! If she just enjoyed the kiss then Wally wouldn't have run away. Ugh, it's not Kuki's fault. Wally's just been so scared of losing somebody he runs away to avoid it. Ever since he was fourteen.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

_I picked up my cell phone and answered it. "Hello?"_

"_DUDE, FUCKING HELP ME!" I heard Wally's deep Aussie voice screaming at me._

"_What the fucks wrong?" I cursed at him._

* * *

Yeah, we had bad mouths back then… It was considered cool.

* * *

"_JOEY'S FUCKING HURT! WHAT DO I FUCKING DO!?" He yelled at me, clearly nervous. _

_Holy shit. What happened? "Dude, fucking calm the hell down. Now tell me what happened…"_

_I waited for him to take a breather. A second passed by and he started talking again, "Joey and I were playing basketball…" He started slowly._

_I stopped him. He was taking too long. "Dude, speed up. If it's really an emergency you need to fucking speak fucking faster."_

"_What the hell?! You said to calm down!" He shouted as I held my cell away from my ear avoiding his shouting. _

_When he was done yelling I put the phone back to my ear and spoke, "I said to calm down not to talk like fucking Cody from fucking science."_

* * *

There was a kid in our class named Cody and he would always talk so slowly. I'm pretty sure he was a stoner.

* * *

"_Okay! Just let me finish…" He started again, "So Joey and I were playing basketball and the ball went across the street. I told him to go get it because I called 'Not it' first. So he agreed and went to go get it. When he walked over there to go get the basketball, a car was coming and didn't see him and they hit him and drove away quickly. Now, TELL ME WHAT THE __**FUCK**__ DO I DO!?"_

_This was serious! Why was he calling me!? "Dude, fucking call fucking nine-one-one you fucking idiot!"_

"_Okay, thanks, dude, bye!" He hung up._

* * *

After he hung up, I went to the nearest hospital to see Mr. and Mrs. Beatles sitting there crying.

* * *

_I approached Mr. and Mrs. Beatles slowly and asked them, "Is Joey okay?"_

"_Oh, Hoagie!" Wally's mom wailed, "He's broken both his legs and one of his arms." _

_I gasped slightly. I looked around the room and searched for Wally and only found that he wasn't here. "Where's Wally?"_

"_I thought he was with you…" Mrs. Beatles looked at me with her worried face._

"_No, he's the one who called the ambulance for Joey." I explained to her._

_Mrs. Beatles looked confused… What had the hospital told her? "The hospital told me that an unknown stranger called."_

_I was started to get worried. "Well, didn't they see Wally there?"_

"_No, the hospital said when the ambulance got there that nobody was there except my poor little Joey." Mrs. Beatles stood up and started looking around the room._

_I thought about everything for a second then came to a conclusion. "Mrs. Beatles, I think Wally ran away."_

_She gasped._

* * *

Wally had been missing for a week…. Then I found him.

* * *

_I walked down the old alley. I stepped over some dog crap that was left there. I sat against the wall and popped a cigarette in my mouth and lit it._

* * *

Yeah, I smoked back then… One of my old girlfriends made me quit when I was sixteen.

* * *

_I heard a rustling sound in the trashcan. I turned my head towards it and stood up. I approached it carefully. I opened the lid with my courage and saw…_

"_Wally?" I cocked my eyebrow. _

"_What the fuck dude? I was trying to fucking sleeping you fucking asshole!" He waved me off with his left hand._

"_Dude, what the hell? You've been fucking sleeping in a fucking dirty ass trashcan?" I chuckled a little._

_I helped him out of the garbage and I handed him a cigarette. We both sat against the wall and he started explaining, "Well, yeah, I couldn't face Joey dying. So I ran away after I called the fucking ambulance." He turned his head away as a tear escaped his eye, "When was the funeral?"_

_I slapped him on the back of his head. "What the fuck!?" He rubbed his head. _

"_Joey isn't dead you fucking moron!" I started laughing. I shouldn't be laughing, but I couldn't help it._

_He stood up excitedly. "He's not?"_

"_No, asshole!" I shook my head._

"_Good, let's go because living in a fucking trashcan sucks __**ass**__! I had to fucking sleep with a family of rats." He explained to me as we made our way to his house._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

After that, he was always scared of losing somebody.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

"Do you know when Hoagie is getting out?" I asked Abby. She was really stressed out about Hoagie going to jail.

"Four more days." She's been pacing around our room for hours. I tried making her feel better, but everything I do just makes me depressed as well. I mean; Wally goes missing. Hoagie goes to jail… What's next?

I felt my cell buzz in my pockets. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my cell and answered the call, "Hello?"

"Hi, Miss. Sanban. This is Office Conner from the police department. We'd like to speak to you and the rest of your friends about the whereabouts of Wallabee Beatles." The man on the other side of the phone said.

"Yes, indeed! We'll be right over." I hit end and grabbed my purse off my bed. I looked toward Abby who cocked her eyebrow at me. "It's about Wally. Let's go!"

* * *

Abby, Nigel, and I walked into the police station. We had called Nigel when we were on our way out.

We made our way to the front desk and asked the receptionist where Officer Conner was, "Hi, I'm Kuki Sanban. Officer Conner called us here to talk about the whereabouts of our friend, Wallabee Beatles."

She scanned her computer then looked back at us with sad eyes. "Okay, I'll tell him you guys are here. I'm so sorry." She stood up and left.

I turned back to Abby and Nigel. "What is she sorry about?"

"Abby don't know." Abby waved it off and we all sat on the three chairs that were against the walls.

Moments later, Officer Conner walked out. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Abby and Nigel said nonchalantly.

"Did you guys find him?" I look behind Officer Conner hoping I could see Wally.

"No, we have some bad news. We've been searching for a month and have found nothing. We have to report your friend, Wallabee, is dead." What? I think my heart stopped beating.

"W- What?" I felt tears coming out of my violet eyes.

"I'm sorry." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I backed into the wall and fell down. I put my knees close to my face and huddled up in a ball and cried. "Oh, god, why!?"

* * *

**By the way… I took the poll down that was on my profile. And put a new one up.. It's the same question just I added another possible choice.. SORRY.. Please, vote again on it. THANK YOU.**


	13. Peek A Boo

**Ugh, two days late! Sorry! Thanks to all my reviewers! I would put your name up, but I'm in a hurry!**

* * *

_One Week Later…_

Tears poured out of my eyes like a waterfall. A never ending waterfall. I felt broken, like a giant nothing. And it hurts so badly. All I can do is look back on the memories Wally and I had.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

"_Watch where you are going, girly!" Wally shouted at me. _

"_Sorry, it wasn't my fault." I shouted back. _

_Wally took his first glance at me. All the anger on his face seemed to disappear like it wasn't even there. His face softened up and he smiled. "I'm sorry. I should have caught you. It was Hoagies fault."_

* * *

I love how he just instantly blamed Hoagie. It was cute.

* * *

"_Well, it couldn't be Nigel he was with Rachel the whole night. Couldn't be Hoagie because Abby would be mad at me. It couldn't be you. It can't be some stranger at the club because Abby wouldn't let some random guy get with me. The only other person it could be was Phil, the bar tender." I explained my facts to Wally. _

_Wally's face dropped a little and he looked disappointed. "Why couldn't it be me?"_

* * *

I felt bad for saying that. His face looked so hurt.

* * *

"_He's probably some guy trying to get some." Wally said in annoyed tone._

"_No!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_NO!"_

"_YEAH!"_

"_NO!"_

"_YEAH!"_

"_NO!"_

* * *

I'll miss the arguments like those.

* * *

_I looked at the ground and saw Wally sleeping by the door. I guess Abby really did have someone hold the door._

* * *

His face looked so handsome and peaceful when he was sleeping on the floor.

* * *

_Wally rolled his handsome emerald eyes at me. Wait, what? Did I just say handsome eyes? No, I didn't. Did I? NO, I DIDN'T!_

* * *

I did call his emerald eyes handsome.

* * *

_I banged on the door with my fists then waited for him, but he still didn't come out. I took a few steps back and threw myself at the door, but the door opened right when I did it making me crash into Wally. _

_Our faces were so close, It was… awkward. "Uh… Err…"_

* * *

I would have kissed him if I knew he would be gone soon. Another tear escaped my violet eye.

* * *

"_C'mon, just one little kiss." Cheyenne rushed us._

_I don't know what was pulling me to Wally. It was like gravity, but our faces were coming closer and closer and closer, then our lips touched. I could feel my stomach going insane… butterflies? Sparks? I don't know it was, but it felt wonderful. Wally pulled me closer and wrapped his hands around my waist as I wrapped my hands around his neck. I could hear everyone around me, but it was like a whisper. I could hear Nigel announcing the winner. It was Cheyenne and Bradley. Wally and I came in second. Hoagie and Abby in third. I peeked open my eye and saw Cheyenne jumping up and down and Bradley kissed her gently on the lips. I could see Rachel hugging Nigel and Hoagie and Abby looking at each other deeply. I closed my eyes again and let Wally kiss me and let myself kiss him. Then I could feel a memory coming back._

**END OF FLASHBACKS**

* * *

That was an amazing kiss. Too bad I can't feel it again.

The door opened and Abby and Cheyenne walked in. They both sat down next to me.

"Girl, Abby knows it's been a tough week, but you need to get out of the room. You haven't been out of the room in a week. If it wasn't for Nigel carrying you back here, you probably would still be at the police station." Abby said calmly.

Cheyenne nodded. "Yeah, it isn't healthy to be locked up in here all day."

I nodded my head and stood up. "Okay."

I walked towards my closet pulled out some clothes then got dressed and left.

* * *

Cheyenne, Abby, and I sat down at the wooden table in the garden.

"Doesn't it feel nice to get outside?" Cheyenne inhaled deeply.

I shook my head, "No, it feels awful."

Before anyone could say anything, we saw Hoagie running up to Nigel. He looked so happy. How could he be happy? His best friend was reported DEAD a WEEK AGO! How can anybody be happy? But mostly how can Hoagie be happy? You'd think he'd be taking this the hardest. "Why is Hoagie so happy?"

Abby shrugged. "Probably because he knows how to stay happy."

"Yeah, sure." I ignored her comment and walked over to Hoagie.

When he saw me he smiled. "Hey, Kuki. We need to talk like ASAP now."

"Yeah, sure-" He grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to his dorm. He unlocked the door and pulled me into his dorm and shut the door again.

"Wally's alive." He said in a hush voice.

My eyes bulged out of my head. Wally's… alive? "H- He's alive? How? The police said he was dead."

Hoagie rolled his eyes. "Obviously, they didn't search enough."

I felt my first smile since a week play on my lips. "Really? He's alive."

"Yeah." Hoagie smiled.

"No wonder the others weren't as torn as I was." I smiled knowing that my friends weren't heartless people.

"Oh, you're the only person I've told, Kuki." He seemed serious.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because Wally doesn't think you're alive, so he said he won't come back until he knows you're alive." Hoagie grabbed the keys to his car and twirled them on his pointer like Wally did. "Ready?"

"For what?" I asked as he pushed me out the door lightly.

"To see Wally, duh." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah." I said happily and we both walked to his car.

* * *

"An abandoned amusement park? That's where Wally was hiding? In HERE?" I looked at the old abandoned amusement park. It was really spooky looking with spider webs everywhere and that gloominess that makes it look really haunting.

"Yeah, he thought nobody would find him here." Hoagie said as we both walked to the entrance.

"But why here?" I let my eyes wander around the park.

Hoagie opened the old gate and walked in with me behind him. "Because before it was abandoned Wally and I use to come here a lot."

I nodded my head, "Why'd they close it down?"

He moved some cobwebs out of the way with his hands. "Because too many people died on the rides."

That's a good reason. "Okay then…"

We walked a little further then Hoagie pointed forward, "He should be over there."

"What do I say?" I asked. I was pretty clueless I what to say to somebody that's been missing for a awhile.

"I'm pretty sure you won't do much talking." Hoagie winked. What?

I dusted off his comment and started walking towards the way he pointed too. But honestly, what am I going to say to him? Hey, dude. Ugh, no. Hey, what the hell? No.

I kept walking until I stopped because I saw a mop of hair a few feet ahead of me. I know it's Wally, but for some reason it's hard for me to approach him because I don't know what to say.

I took another step forward and another and another until, I was one step away from him. "…" Words weren't forming in my mouth. It was terrible. I wish somebody told me what to say.

I could his head turning towards me slowly. I could almost see his eyes make contact with me. I opened my eyes ever so slightly. "Peek a boo?" What the hell!? I said Peek a boo!? Who says that?! Ugh!

He chuckled, "H- Hey."

I smiled. "Hey, Wally."

I sat down next to him and popped my question, "Why the hell would you run away because I fainted?"

He shrugged, "I thought you were… dead."

"Still… I mean; we all thought you were dead." I asked in a slightly angry tone.

"Well, I'm not. Either are you." He said through his teeth.

"Sorry." Tears started slipping out of my eyes. I didn't want them too, but they were.

He looked at me and hugged me. "I'm sorry too."

My tears flowed out of my eyes like a river of tears. It was awful. "I just thought you were dead an- and I was really scared and then Hoagie went to jail. It was just terrible."

Wally chuckled a little and pulled away to look me in the eyes, "Hoagie went to jail?"

I nodded and dried my tears with my shirt. "Yeah, he went to jail for hitting and kicking a cop in the balls or something like that."

Wally threw his head back laughing. "That's fucking funny."

I started giggling again. "I guess it is."

We laughed for about ten minutes then we grew silent. I stood up and dusted my pants off and offered my hand. He smiled and grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. I must have pulled him up really fast because his lips crashed into mine. The kiss was sweet and gentle. It tasted like root beer. He parted quickly and smiled then I grabbed his hand and led him through the abandoned amusement park where Hoagie parked the car.

* * *

**I'll update soon! Make sure to review**


	14. Kooks

**One day late! Darn it. So sorry. My dad deleted all the stuff on my computer and re-added most of it… And he didn't know I wrote a chapter and it was finished and stuff so I had to retype it. **

**Reviews.-**

**90sbaby112- I know, Wow Wally… Thank you so much. :D. I shall keep updating… I'll try my best not to get any late chapters. Thanks for the review!**

**L. - I know, sweet. Hmm.. Live in an abandoned amusement park? With all the spiders and cobwebs? You must be really brave… I'm a real chicken. Thanks for the review!**

**Mortia. - Thanks for the review! C:**

**Guest- I know I couldn't wait to type the next chapter…. C: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**KNDFAN- Yeah, I liked how I did the ending. For me being two days late is terrible… I just hate having late chapters it makes me feel so terrible! But I've glad you loved it. Thanks for the review!**

**Batman- Batman! Lol, anyways… Yeah, I did rush it. I just didn't want anybody give up on the story because I didn't update on time. Thanks for the review!**

**KUKIWALLYOFOREVER- You almost sound like Kuki… Lol…. And you'll find out in this chapter… C: Thanks for the review! **

**OMG- Okay, I will. C: Thanks for the review!**

**Guesting- Thanks! Yeah, I was hoping people would get that… It was pretty random. Thanks for the review!**

**BeautifulAngel7474- Thank you for reviewing all my chapters! It makes me feel SO happy because that gave me like an extra 10 reviews! When I started this story I was only hoping for it to have the maximum of 50reviews because I'm still new here… But then I've seen since it's not done yet and is kind of close to 100 reviews that's like my new goal for this story. And yeah…. Smoooooth. Wally.**

* * *

_A week later…_

It's been a very weird and strange and emotional and whatever else you would call it week. A lot of tears happened and a lot of weird feelings for me. I mean; Wally and I kissed three times so far… At the party… At the Christmas party… And at the abandoned amusement park… I'm so confused about it all…

At the moment Wally, Hoagie, Abby and I are heading too Wally's parents' house. Wally (or anyone) hasn't told them about him being alive still.

Hoagie pulled the car up on their drive way and we all stepped out of the car. I looked at the house… It was painted in a yellow tint with blue edges. It wasn't that great of a color.

We walked up to the door way and Hoagie knocked on the door.

"Coming! Coming!" I could hear a voice shouting from the inside of the house.

The door opened slowly and blonde haired, emerald eyed women opened the door. "Hoagie and friends?" She couldn't see Wally because he was in the bushes.

"Hi, Mrs. Beatles." Hoagie greeted, "We have some amazing news-"

Hoagie got cut off and Wally jumped out of the bushes. "Hey, mom!"

Mrs. Beatles eyes bulged out of her head and she started crying. "Oh, Wally!" She threw her arms over Wally and started hugging. "Where were you?"

Wally smiled and hugged his mother and then spoke, "I was at the abandoned amusement park."

Mrs. Beatles let go and put on an angry face, "Oh, Wally! You scared me to death! Don't ever run away again! Do you understand?"

"Yes, mom." Wally smiled then walked in with Hoagie, Abby and I behind him.

We all made our way to the living room. Abby and Hoagie sat in the loveseat and Wally and I sat in the other one while Mrs. Beatles sat on a large couch.

"So who are these two young ladies?" Mrs. Beatles smiled as she pointed to Abby and I. She noticed Hoagie put his arm around Abby. "Oh, Hoagie! Is she your girlfriend?"

Hoagie and Abby blushed and Hoagie nodded.

"How wonderful! What's your name dear?" Mrs. Beatles smiled. She seemed so nice and happy.

"Abby." Abby said.

"Abby? That seems oddly familiar. It'll come to me later…" She turned her head towards Wally and I. "I'm guessing this your girlfriend Wally?"

I giggled then I was about to say no, but Wally spoke first, "Yes."

What!? Hoagie and Abby looked at Wally and I looked at Wally then I looked at Abby who looked at Hoagie then who looked at me then we all looked at Wally again.

"Oh, yay! My little marsupial has a girlfriend!" Mrs. Beatles squealed. "What's your name?"

I kept my eyes on Wally and answered her question, "Kuki."

"That also seems familiar. Oh, who cares about that! My little Wallabee has a girlfriend!" She squealed.

"Mom, why do you keep shouting?!" I heard a voice from upstairs scream.

"Oh, Joey! Come down here right now, dear!" Mrs. Beatles shouted.

I remained looking at Wally and then he looked at me and gave a smile. He faced his mother, "Mom, could you excuse Kuki and I, please?"

"Oh, sure." Mrs. Beatles said.

Wally pulled me up and we both stepped outside.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" I said with a serious face.

"Well, I mean; we've kissed and…" He scratched his head then continued, "And I mean; only if you want to be… I just kind of assumed that we were dating because…" He rubbed his arm, "We've kissed and stuff."

I smiled and then I started getting butterflies, "Okay."

He smiled then we both walked inside.

"Wally!" A little voice shouted. I turned my head and looked at the miniature Wally. The little boy was adorable. He looked exactly like Wally. The only difference was he had blue eyes not emerald.

Wally smiled even bigger and picked up the miniature him. "Hey, Joey."

Joey smiled and looked at me. "Who are you?"

"That's Kuki." Wally said as he set Joey down.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Joey studied me.

Wally looked at me and smiled, "Yeah."

Joey made a disgusted sound, "Girls have cooties."

"Joey!" Mrs. Beatles gasped.

"Yes, mom?" Joey looked at her innocently.

"Apologize then go up to your room." Mrs. Beatles said angrily.

"Yes, mom." Joey rolled his blue eyes then faced me, "Sorry, Cookie."

I giggled. "It's okay."

He smiled then ran upstairs.

Wally chuckled then looked at his mom, "Well, ma, we got to go."

"Oh. Why so soon you just got here?" Mrs. Beatles complained in a sad voice.

Wally hugged his mother gently then walked back to the door with Hoagie, Abby, and me behind him. "I have some things to talk about with a couple people. We'll visit soon, bye mom."

"Okay, bye Wallabee." She waved as he shut the door.

* * *

Wally had dropped Hoagie and Abby off at the college and started driving again before I could get out; probably I was the person he wanted to talk too.

He pulled into a nearby Starbucks **( I do not own Starbucks. )** and we both got some hot chocolate. It was really awkward. We weren't really talking. It was just silence…

"So…" He took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"So…" I said too.

"Look, I know how I asked you out wasn't exactly the most romantic way to ask a girl out, but I just feel so connected to you like I've known you my whole life and at the same time I've only known you for a few months. I know that seemed kind of weird and unbelievable, but it's true." Every word he spoke he was looking me directly in the eye.

"I feel… the same way… about you… like I've known you forever and it's just weird." I said truthfully. I would've said I felt like I've known Hoagie forever too, but I think that would've killed the moment.

He smiled then threw away his hot chocolate and I threw away mine. We stood up and walked out the door.

I looked down at our hands and I noticed him attempted to grab my hand… to hold my hand.

I grabbed his hand and then he held mine tight. I looked away and blushed and I'm pretty sure he did the same thing.

We walked slowly to his car, just enjoying the time together. When we approached his car he opened the door for me and I climbed in.

We drove for about five minutes until we reached the college and he walked me to my dorm.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Totally." I leaned on the door.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." He smiled.

"Okay." I smiled too.

He stood there still. Waiting for something or deciding something in his mind like he was debating to do something or not.

I stood tippy-toed and kissed him gently on the cheek making him and me blush a deep shade of red.

"Night." I gave a little wave.

He started walking backwards away from me, "Night, Kuki." Then he turned a corner and was gone.

I slid down the door wall. I'm dating Wally. I'm dating Wally! I can't wait till I tell Abby about this.

I was about to stand up until I heard something on the other side of the door.

"_Oh." _I heard a moan.

Oh my god. I put my ear close to the door and listened carefully.

"_Oh, Hoagie." _It was… Abby!

That means… her and Hoagie are…

"_Oh, yes!"_

Oh my god! In my dorm! EWW! Gross! Doesn't she know I live there too!? I'm going to have to have a serious conversation with Abby about this.

I stood up and walked away quickly. Now where am I going to sleep? Wait… I just got a boyfriend. Hoagie is obviously staying the night at my dorm… So that means Wally has an extra bed for tonight. Perfect!

I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and dialed Wally's phone number.

"_Hello?" _He answered immediately.

"Hey, Wally. Could I stay the night?" I asked as I walked towards his dorm.

"_Sure, but why?" _He asked.

"I'll explain when I get there."I started remembering the moaning sounds Abby was making… I shivered.

"_Okay… I'll see you when you get here, bye." _

"Bye." I hung up.

After a few more steps I knocked on Wally's door which he opened very quickly. "Hey."

"Hey." I stepped inside as he shut the door behind me.

"So why is the reason you have to stay the night here? Not that it's a big deal." He sat down next to me on the couch.

I looked at him. "Do you really want to know?"

He nodded his head eagerly. "Yeah."

I took a deep breath, "I heard Hoagie and Abby… doing… IT."

He looked at me confused for a second then after he processed what I said his face showed utter shock. "You heard… Abby and Hoagie… having sex."

"Well, yeah." I nodded.

"What did it sound like?" He smirked.

"Um… gross! I don't want to remember!" I shook my head of the sounds I remembered.

He rubbed his hands together in an evil way like they did in the movies. "I can't wait to tease him about this."

I waved my hands in front of his face. "No. No. No. I'd be _so_ embraced if I was him… I mean; hearing someone have… do it… That's like weird… I suggest we don't tell them that I heard."

He made a pouty face then rolled his eyes. "Fine, how about I won't tell them that you heard, but just tease Hoagie about it?"

I gave it some thought. Abby wouldn't know who told so I'd be all good. "Fine."

"Yes!" He fist pumped the air then he stood up and started walking to his door. "Now I'm going to go hear this for myself."

My eyes bulged out of my head then I ran over to him and pulled on his arm trying to restrict him from leaving. "No, Wally! That is their private… sounds."

"I just want to take a little listen." He opened the door and started walking out with me pulling on his arm trying to stop him.

"Wally!" I tugged his arm some more, but he was to strong. Instead of me pulling him back he was pulling me towards my dorm. It was insane.

He kept getting closer to the door every time he took another step. I finally gave up and let go of his arm and then he almost knocked into the door… I giggled.

He sat down by my door and put his ear close to the door and started listening. "Holy shit!" He cursed in a hush voice so Abby and Hoagie couldn't hear us- _him_ listening to them.

"I know! I know! Now let's go back before they hear us out here." I whispered.

He nodded his head and we both started running back to his dorm. When we got back, he quickly shut the door behind him and plopped down on the couch like I did.

"I wonder what made them think I wouldn't be coming back…" I thought out loud.

"I don't know, but- god! I didn't think Hoagie had it in him." Wally spoke still clearly shocked.

I nodded then looked at the clock that was hanging from the wall. It read:

_12:37pm_

"Wow… It's late. I think we should go to bed." I yawned a little.

"Yeah," Wally walked towards his closet and pulled out a long, orange jersey with the number four on the back then he pulled out some white sweats. "Here you can wear these for tonight." He tossed them to me.

I caught it then looked at the jersey, "Was this for football?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

I nodded too then walked over to the bathroom to get changed.

After I finished getting changed into the clothes Wally gave me I came back out and set my clothes, the clothing that I was wearing, on the table.

I yawned again. "Okay, where can I sleep?"

"You can sleep on Hoagies bed." He nodded his head towards Hoagies bed, but something made me feel that he was teasing.

"You want me to sleep on Hoagies bed after what we heard Abby and Hoagie doing… He could've done it here." I looked disgusted.

He chuckled, "Just kidding. You can sleep on my bed and I'll just sleep on the couch."

"No, you don't have to sleep on the couch, it's your dorm. I'll sleep on the couch while you sleep on the bed." I made my way to the couch.

"Nope." He picked me up and threw me on his bed and I landed on it with an "oof."

"And I'll just sleep with you." He laid on his bed with me then turned to me and smiled. "Don't worry; I won't take advantage of you. Unlike a certain Spanish ass." He referred to Ace.

I nodded, "I know you won't." I snuggled under the blanket, "Goodnight, Wally."

"Night, Kooks." He said sleepily.

Kooks? I like it.

I smiled then fell asleep peacefully.

..

* * *

**Well, tell me what you thought. Review button is down there. C: **

**And thanks again for all the reviews! **

**And if you haven't voted on my poll yet PLEASE vote on it…**

**So far**

**Everything I want has 3 votes.**

**I want my baby has 3 votes**

**And **

**Soul mates has 1 vote.**


	15. Valentine's Day!

**Happy Valentine's Day! I'm hanging out with my bestest guy friend and my bestest girl friend and we're playing Just Dance 4! This is how I spend my Valentine's Day! Well, I know you think "Why is this story still going? They already got together!" Well, that's because this is a DRAMA story. So…. It isn't over! C: Hehe. Now REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Reviews – **

**90sbaby11- Thank you! And you're very welcome… Glad you thought it was cute. Thanks for the review!**

**BeautifulAngel7474- C: Thanks! I know, I'm trying to get my updating back on schedule. (Which is an update every 7 days.) Lol, yeah, with boys and the cooties! It's cute when little kids say it. C: Thanks for the review!**

**L. - Lol, yes, mildly disgusting… Sweet, Cute, and disgusting make a good perfect chapter. C: Thanks for the review! And every time I put your name in the review it always comes out as L… It's weird.**

**Guest- Yeah, it was pretty funny. Thanks for the review!**

**KUKIWALLYFOEVER- I know, yay! Oh, that's okay… No need. I'll just force my friends to make an acc or something. Thanks for the review!**

**OMG- I know so do I! I was surprised that you thought the story was still going… ( Which it is. ) Because most stories end when they're together. Thanks for the review!**

**Batman- Thank you! I don't know… Since I kind of only been on fanfiction for three months… Sometimes I think people will abandon my story and think it's lame… I know I'll try to have a little more faith in myself. Thanks for the review!**

**KNDFAN- AAH! Thank you! Omg, I never thought of that… Good idea. Um… well. I want my baby is like action, so it won't have a lot of Kuki and Wally in it. Everything I Want will have Kuki and Wallyness in it and so will soulmates so yeah… Thanks for the review!**

**Strawberry- Thanks for the review!**

**Nicole- Aww, tank you. Thanks for the review!**

**Zoe Martin- Good! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Now.. ENJOY!**

* * *

I squeezed my long pillow that was on the bed with me. It seemed unusually hard and it was… breathing? I blinked open my eyes and stared at the pillow. I don't remember it being this orange. I let my eyes wander to the top of it and realized this wasn't my pillow, it was Wally! I just remembered that I stayed the night with Wally because Abby and Hoagie were… uh… doing IT.

I quickly let go of Wally and faced the other direction away from him. You can't huddle up to your boyfriend when you've only been dating for like… a day! I could feel Wally turn around and have his back to me.

I tried to find my head pillow and rest my head on it, but I couldn't find it. I turned my head to see where it had gone, but it wasn't there. I looked at the floor and it wasn't there. Seriously? I looked at the clock and it read:

_7:37am _

Yeah, I'm going back to bed pillow or no pillow.

Maybe I could just take Wally's pillow? No, that'd be mean.

I faced Wally again and noticed this time his hands were around something as if he was holding something close to him. I peeked over and it was my pillow! Figures.

I grabbed the pillow and pried it out of his hands. He put up quite a fight for being asleep. I placed the pillow under my head and was about to close my eyes when Wally turned over and faced me then draped his hands over my body and squeezed me against him. My cheeks were painted red and I attempted to pry his hands off of me, but I couldn't. I just let his hands squeeze me against his nice… slightly tan… warm body.

Oh, dammit! I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

I opened my eyes again and read the clock next to me again;

_11:39am_

I guess it's time to get up. I was just about to get up, but I couldn't move because Wally was squeezing me against his body like I was his teddy bear. It was weird because as much as he was squeezing me, it didn't hurt.

"Wally." I whispered to him in a calm voice.

"Mhmm." He grunted.

"It's time to get up." I nudged him a little with my elbow.

He shook his head, "Later."

I rolled my eyes. "Could you at least let go of me?"

"What?" He opened his eyes and let his eyes wander down to his hands where he was holding me like a teddy bear. His eyes bulged out of his head and he quickly let go and fell to the ground.

"Ohmigod, Wally!" I held in my laugh and yelled in a concern voice.

I climbed off the bed and ran over to him. I chuckled a little. "Are you okay?

He rubbed his head and nodded, "All good, just a little bruise."

I could see the bruise forming and then I kind of felt bad for chuckling. I leaned down and kissed his head.

He blushed then got up. "Sorry, about… you know."

I sat on his bed and blushed a little remembering how he was holding me. "No worries."

"So…" He said starting a conversation, "How do you think Hoagie and Abby are?"

I put my hand up to show him to stop talking about that, "Don't remind me, please!"

He chuckled as he pulled out some milk and chugged it down. "Okay, okay."

I stretched my arms out and yawned. "Do you know what day it is?"

Wally yawned too then answered, "February fourteenth."

My eyes popped out of my head. "It's Valentine's Day!" How could I forget one of my favorite holidays!? Ohmigod! I must really be losing it!

Wally almost dropped his cup, but he caught it just before it hit the floor. "You want to do something lovey dovey huh?"

I played with the orange jersey Wally let me wear to bed. "I mean; if you don't want to it's okay…"

He waved his hands really fast. "No, if you want to then we can!"

"No, that's okay… You aren't really a romantic type of guy so it's fine."

He walked up to me towering over me in height. "No, we can do something."

I stood up; I didn't feel as powerful as he did because he was like one head taller than me. "No, we don't have to if you don't want too."

"We're doing something, I insist."

I crossed my arms. "We're not doing anything.

He crossed his arms too. "We're doing something."

"No, we're not." I stood on my tippy-toes.

"Yes, we are."

"No, we're not!"

"Yes, we are!"

"No, we're not!"

"Yes, we are!"

"No, we're not!" I giggled then I kissed him on the lips quickly.

"How dare you." He said jokingly.

I sat back down on his bed and looked up at him. "Seriously, we don't have to do anything. I mean; we've only been… dating… for a day."

He blushed as I said dating. "Yeah, but I'm still going to do something, so when we know Hoagie has left your dorm then you can go hang with Abby, Cheyenne, Rachel, or someone."

I smiled. He was really making an effort. "Okay, fine."

He plopped down on the bed and yawned, "Good, now let me take a quick nap."

"No, you just got up! Come on…" I whined.

"Ugh, cruddy Sheila." He got back up and sat on the edge of the bed with me.

I smiled in victory and noticed a piece of lint on his blonde hair. "You got a piece of lint. I'll get it." I reached for the lint and flicked it off then I started ruffling his hair. I tried to pull my hand away, but I just couldn't stop messing with his hair.

He pulled my hand away and chuckled. "Trying to mess up my hair or pull a prank or something?"

I giggled, "When I'm ruffling up your hair, it's out of adoration, not because I'm trying to mess up your hair or play a prank."

He blushed, "Whatever."

I giggled then we heard the sound of a door unlocking. We turned our heads toward the door and we saw Hoagie enter. "Hey, guys."

"Hey." Wally and I said in unison as he sat on the kitchen table looking at me smirking. I looked at him and knew exactly what he was thinking… He wanted to tease Hoagie.

"Nice hair, Wally. Get busy in bed?" Hoagie chuckled.

"No." Wally looked at me again. I sighed then nodded my head giving him approval.

"We didn't do it, Hoagie, but somebody did." I said lowly.

Wally slammed his fist on the table trying to avoid laughing.

Hoagie walked slowly to his bed, "What are you guys talking about?"

Wally turned his chair to face Hoagie, "Where were you last night, Hoagie?"

"Oh, you know, places." Hoagie said nonchalantly.

"Were you safe?" This was pretty funny.

"What?" Hoagie looked at me with shock and fear in his eyes.

"Yeah, Hoagie did you protect yourself?" Wally coughed back a chuckle.

Hoagies eyes moved around the room suspiciously. This was too good! "What do you guys know?"

Wally exploded in laughter, "Dude, Kuki heard you and Abby doing it last night."

"Wally!" I shouted as my cheeks turned red.

"What!?" Hoagie shot his head towards me angrily. "How could you do that?"

I was offended. "How could you make love in my dorm? And what made you think I wasn't coming back?"

Hoagie rubbed his arm, "Well… I just assumed… you and Wally would do it."

I watched Wally laugh and then I turned back to Hoagie, "Um… Hello! I'm not going to do it with Wally when we just started dating!"

Wally FINALLY stood up and came up to me and Hoagie, "Okay, everyone relax. So Kuki and I heard you doing it with Abby… Who cares… And Kuki it's not like they did it in your bed."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and sat down on Wally's bed angrily.

"Well," Hoagie sat on his bed looking really embarrassed, "Abby and I might have pushed the beds together!"

I wanted to puke. "I do not like that! Hoagie, I'm making you responsible to clean my sheets."

"With fire." Wally added.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm gonna go take a shower." Then Hoagie left towards the shower.

I ran over to the trashcan and hurled. "Sorry."

"No worries. Let's get you home." Wally picked up my clothes and we walked out of his dorm.

* * *

I was just about to turn the knob to my dorm, but I pulled back.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" Wally asked.

"I think I'll hang out with Cheyenne or Rachel. Abby will need time to… clean up." I shivered again.

"Understandable." Wally nodded, "Well, I'll pick you up later… I got some things to plan."

"What are you planning?" I asked before I knocked on my friend's dorm.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Wally winked then ran down the hall.

I blushed then knocked on their dorm and immediately Cheyenne opened it up with a big giant smile on her slightly tanned skin, "Hey, Kuki. Come here to hang out because what happened last night?"

I nodded then walked into the dorm, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Kuki," She looked at me like I was kidding, "We live right next door to you. Rachel and I could hear it."

I giggled, "Gross."

* * *

"So… I heard you and Wally out there." Cheyenne giggled.

"Yeah," Rachel emerged from the bathroom with her hair wrapped up in a towel. "Are you guys like… a thing?"

I could feel a smile playing on my lips like it was controlling my lips and not me, "Possibly."

"Ohmigod, you guys are together!" Cheyenne squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

I rolled my eyes in a playful way and chuckled a little, "I said possibly."

Cheyenne sat down and rolled her hazel eyes at me like I was an idiot. "Oh, come on, Kuki! I'm a certified genius. Even if I wasn't any girl would be able to tell that you and Wally are dating."

"Oh, whatever. So how are you girls doing with your men?" I changed the subject.

Cheyenne smiled, "Good! Bradley's taking me out to dinner tonight for Valentine's day."

"And Nigel's taking me out for mini-golf. It's not exactly the most romantic thing ever, but as long as I get to cream him." Rachel flipped her short blonde hair up and down.

"So, what are you and Wally doing?" Cheyenne asked me with a smile that just killed to know.

I played with the shirt Wally gave me, "Oh, he won't tell me. We both forgot when we woke up, so I don't really know. I told him he didn't have to do anything, but he insisted."

"So you don't know?" Rachel asked as Cheyenne waited for an answer.

"No clue." I said like it was no big deal, but honestly I was freaking out inside. I mean; I've never really had a boyfriend, Ace doesn't count.

"How romantic!" Cheyenne squeaked.

"Are you prepared?" Rachel sat down next to Cheyenne.

"No." I shook my head.

"Well, we need to get you ready!?" Cheyenne jumped up and grabbed my hand and led me to her bathroom.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

"Dude, how do I plan a girl a Valentine's thingy?" I yelled angrily at Hoagie, who wasn't helping at all!

"How should I know?" Hoagie took another bite in his sandwich.

I was dumbfounded. He should know what girls like… I mean; he's been dating Abby for a couple months now. "You have Abby… What are you doing for her?"

Hoagie smirked, "You already know what I got her…"

I thought about it for a second then barfed in the same trashcan Kuki barfed in. "Dude, gross!" Then Hoagie went into the bathroom, chuckling.

I paced back and forth then slipped on some water that I spilled on the ground earlier. "Ugh!"

Hoagie exited the bathroom then looked down at me, "Walk much dumbass?"

I growled.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

_4:00pm _

"Okay, let's see… You made me take a shower, put make-up on me, and forced me to brush my teeth." I held out my fingers to show Cheyenne the things she had made me do.

**Flashbacks**

* * *

"_Stay still, Kuki!" Cheyenne screamed at me as she shoved the tooth brush in my mouth and started brushing my teeth for me. _

* * *

_Cheyenne pushed me into the bathroom and shut the door and locked it from the outside. "You can't come out until you take a thirty-minute shower!"_

* * *

"_I already have a little bit of make-up on." I whined like little five year old would. _

"_Well, too bad." Cheyenne pulled out a giant box with flowers on it. "Just a little more."_

"_No thanks." I headed to the door. I was just about to turn the doorknob when Cheyenne jumped up on my back and started brushing my hair._

"_You're not going anywhere." She laughed. _

_I fell to the ground and she sat on my belly and started putting my make-up on._

* * *

**End of Flashbacks**

Cheyenne waved it off. "Oh, it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, sure…" I looked at her funny. "Now I just need a dress or something."

She rushed over to her closet and rummaged through it. "I have the perfect dress. We're about the same size, so it should fit you."

Cheyenne pulled out a green dress that went down to the knees. It had a black bow around the waist and spaghetti straps. "Isn't it perfect?"

I sighed, "Okay, it's perfect."

Cheyenne smiled happily then handed me the dress, "Now go put it on."

"Okay, okay." Wow, she wanted this night more perfect than I did.

I walked into the bathroom and slid off the clothes I was wearing and put the dress on. Cheyenne was right the dress did fit me perfectly and hugged me just right. I grabbed my clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

Cheyenne gasped and clapped her hands, "Beautiful! Now for the shoes." She ran over to her closet again and pulled out some black flip flops, "Here."

I slipped on the flip flops and looked in the mirror. Cheyenne did a pretty good job.

_Knock, Knock. _

We turned our heads towards the door as we heard the knock.

"He's here!" Cheyenne mouthed as she pointed to the door in excitement. She walked over to the door and opened it up to reveal Wally, as we suspected. "Hey, Wally!"

"Hey, Cheyenne. Kuki still here, right?" He tried to peek around Cheyenne, but she kept blocking his view.

"Well, duh! She looks so good! I worked really hard on her." Cheyenne bragged about her work on me, she did do a good job. "Now presenting…" Cheyenne yelled. "Kuki Sanban!" She moved out of the way so Wally could get a good look at me.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked at me, "You look beautiful."

Cheyenne smiled, "Doesn't she?"

"You ready?" I asked Wally so we could change the subject because my cheeks were just getting redder.

"Yeah." He took my hand and led me out the door.

"Don't get my dress ruined!" Cheyenne shouted at us right when she closed the door to her dorm.

* * *

"Wally, where are we going?" I questioned Wally suspiciously. We'd been driving for thirty minutes up a mountain very fast. And the only words he said to me were Hi… No clues of where we are going… Or why he is driving so insanely fast…

"Somewhere." He said. See! This is what I have to deal with…

I looked out the window and saw the sun was about to set soon, "Somewhere isn't really an answer."

"Well, temporarily it's going to be an answer." He made a sharp turn on to the thin road. God, I really wanted to barf at this moment.

He pulled into this one spot that was near a cliff. Oh god, he's going to murder me.

Wally stepped out of the car and walked on my side of the car then opened the door for me, but I refused to get out… I maybe kind of scared of heights. "What's wrong?"

"I might be a little scared of heights." I pinched my fingers together.

He took my hand, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall and we don't have to sit close to the edge." He went around to the trunk as his hand still grasped mine. He pulled out a blanket and then went close to the edge, but not close enough where I would have a panic attack. He gently laid the blanket on the ground and sat down as I sat down with him… then I finally got it.

"Were watching the sunset?" I asked.

"Lucky guess." He chuckled.

I smiled then we kind of both sat there awkwardly… Very awkwardly. Then I started shivering… It was pretty cold up on this hill, probably because of the wind.

"Here." Wally threw his jacket around me, "Now you won't be cold."

I blushed a little, "But you'll be cold."

He waved it off, "I'll be fine."

I looked over at him and smiled then put my body next to his and grabbed the ends of the blanket and wrapped it up around us. "There."

Wally smiled, "Look then sun is about to go down, Countdown?"

"Well, duh. Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One." Wally and I said in unison.

And then boom, the sun set perfectly.

I looked at Wally and put a smirk on my face, "Care for a kiss?"

He chuckled, "Always."

He pulled my lips towards his as they clashed together. Then things started getting a little heated and we started making out on the hill.

* * *

**Hope! You liked it! I'll update ASAP! And Happy Valentine's! Oh, and if you're a random reviewers (Guest Reviews.). You can vote for my poll in the review. C: If you want. **


	16. Girls Night Out Without Guys, Fails

**I updated on time! C: **

**Reviews!**

**Stifler1- Hehe, look at the bottom. C: Thanks for the idea and the review! **

**BeautifulAngel7474- Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was funny. I know that's what my friend told me what time.. I was like what!? Thanks for the review!**

**90sbaby112- Thank you. I hope you had a wonderful Valentine's Day! Thanks for the review!**

**KukiWallyForever- C: Thanks for voting on my poll! I appreciate it. Thanks for the review too!**

**KNDFAN- I'm glad you loved the ending. Okay, Cool. I'll just make that official . Thanks for the review!**

**Guest- Like a fluffy soft pillow… Comfy. Thanks for the review!**

**Batman.- Kuki can be a airhead, huh? Thanks for the review!**

**KUKIWALLYFOREVER- I know, the game is so fun. I play it a lot. Yeah. Thanks for the review!**

**Strawberries- Lol, nice little thingy. I can picture Wally being a person hating anything to do with… except for Kuki. C: Hehe. Thanks for the review!**

**MEGA OMG- OMG VERY EXCITED HUH! Lol. Thanks for the review**

**Guest(Chlokidd)- Thanks. I shall keep going. Thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_One month later…_

"Hey, Abby?" I sipped my tea. I usually would prefer hot chocolate, but Rachel said that tea is good for you.

"Yeah." Abby answered while she stared at the wall purely bored, so was I. All us girls were bored, Rachel, Cheyenne, Abby, and me. The boys went out of town yesterday for their annual kart racing thing.

**Flashback **

* * *

"_So where exactly are you going again?" I questioned Wally as we strolled in the garden. The garden became our favorite place._

"_We're going kart racing out of town. Hoagie, Nigel, and I do it annually. It's kind of like a tradition." He explained to me. _

_I nodded my head, "How long will you guys be gone?"_

_Wally held up two fingers, "Just two days. Tomorrow and the next day, okay?"_

"_Mm kay." I rested my head on the crook of his neck; I had to stand on my tippy-toes. _

* * *

**End of Flashback**

They ended up taking Bradley to, so that's why Cheyenne is bored too. I wish me and the girls had an annual tradition too. Then an idea hit me in the face. Why not just make a tradition with the girls? Like going out for a girl's night? Ohmigod, it's perfect. "Abby, why don't we have a girl's night out?"

Abby faced me, thinking it over. "It beats sitting here all day."

"Yes!" I ran over to the phone and dialed Cheyenne and Rachel's dorm number.

"_Hello!"_ A perky voice chirped.

"Hey, Cheyenne. I was wondering if you and Rachel wanted to do a girls night out with Abby and me." I waited for her reply, which came immediately.

"_Ohmigod, yeah! Rachel and I are __**so**__ bored. So we'd be so happy to do a girls night out. Where's it going to be at?" _Cheyenne pondered.

Good question. "Abby and I will figure that part out. You and Rachel just get ready and when it's six o' clock just come by."

"_Okay!" Cheyenne sang. "Rachel get ready we're having a girls-"Then_ she hung up.

I turned towards Abby and said, "Okay, we need to get ready and find a place to go too."

Abby held up a phone book and waved it around, "Already found one and you know they live next door you could have just walked over and told them."

I nodded my head, "Cool and I forgot."

"Cool, Now Abby and you need to get ready." Abby stood up and approached her closet, I approached mine.

* * *

_6:00pm_

I looked at myself in the mirror and looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing a black mini skirt with a purple loose shirt that had sleeves, but showed my shoulders. **(A/N Sorry, I don't know what those shirts are called!) **And I was wearing my black high heels that I wore at the club that we all went to that one time. My hair was put up into a curled ponytail with strands hanging down.

"How does Abby look?" Abby asked me hopefully, she exited the bathroom.

She had her hair crimped all the way down with her famous red hat on. She was also wearing a shirt like mine, but hers was blue and had a music symbol on the back and instead of a skirt like me, she was wearing black skinny jeans with red flip flops.

She looked really pretty. "Beautiful Abby and what about me?"

"Perfect. Now Rachel and Cheyenne should-"Abby was cut off by a knock on the door. "Never mind, they're here."

I hurried to the door and opened it and saw Rachel and Cheyenne standing there.

Cheyenne had her hair in little curls with a flower. She was wearing a strapless black shirt with a short white skirt and she was wearing her black flip flops with red sparkles on it.

Rachel had her hair straightened and a feather in it. She was wearing a turquoise sundress with matching flip flops.

Abby come up behind me and smiled. "You guys look amazing!"

"Thanks!" Cheyenne and Rachel said in unison with a blush appearing on their faces.

"You both look amazing too." Cheyenne complimented us.

"So we ready?" I asked everyone.

"Totally, I'll drive!" Cheyenne volunteered, pulling her keys out of her purse.

"Cheyenne, I don't think you should drive." Rachel insisted her.

"Oh, we'll be fine." Cheyenne reassured Rachel then skipped happily to her car.

"Good luck girls." Rachel's voice dripped with fear.

I gave Abby a look and she returned it. Why would Rachel be worried about Cheyenne's driving? I've been in a car with Cheyenne driving before and she's not bad at driving.

I got in the front seat of Cheyenne's car while Rachel and Abby got in the back. Cheyenne shoved the key into the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. "Get ready."

"Oh god." I heard Rachel mumble.

And then before I could question why she said that in my head, Cheyenne took off faster than you could say 'Oh crap'.

* * *

The brown haired, hazel eyed girl jumped out of the car, smiling. As for the rest of us just wanted to puke.

Cheyenne looked back at us and rolled her hazel eyes. "Come on guys! My driving isn't that crazy."

Abby stepped out of the car, wobbly. "Abby has never been on a rollercoaster that badass."

Rachel then stepped out of the car and puked right when she stepped out, "Cheyenne no more driving."

Cheyenne gaped. "It's not like I hit anybody."

I stepped out of the car and walked around over to Abby and Cheyenne while Rachel was throwing up in the bushes. "Well, you almost hit five people."

"Barely." Cheyenne spat.

"Girl, Abby not trying to be mean, but… you crazy." Abby stated.

"Thanks!" Cheyenne took it as a compliment then skipped happily into the club, _La Moan. _**(A/N: Randomly just made that name up. If it is real, I DO NOT OWN IT.) **

I rolled my eyes. Cheyenne was just such a different person. Didn't really care what people thought about her and she just lived life to the max. I wish I could be like that. "Make sure we can find her, I'll get Rach."

"Okay, baby." Abby headed off into _La Moan _searching for our crazy driver.

I headed to the bushed where I heard Rachel. I patted her gently on the back, trying to make her feel better. (Even if I don't think it really works.) "You okay, Rach?"

She pulled her head up really fast; you could see her short blonde hair swoosh as she did so. "I'll be good, as long as Cheyenne doesn't drive us back home."

I giggled. "Yeah, no kidding."

We headed inside the club to find Abby and Cheyenne and have fun.

* * *

Rachel and I scooted in a booth with Abby and Cheyenne and then we all kind of sat there in silence. I guess we never done anything like this before so it was just kind of awkward.

Cheyenne banged her head on the table and looked at us all. "Ohmigod, why are we having this weird silence? We came here to have some fun! Waiter person!"

"Yeah, Cheyenne's right!" Rachel shouted in excitement.

A guy in a white unbuttoned shirt with one of those waiter things around his waist came up to us. "How can I help you beautiful ladies?"

We all blushed then Abby spoke up, "We all got boyfriends." Then we all nodded.

The waiter guy nodded with us, "That's chill, but you might not want to hang out in back or near the back bar _a lot_ of drunken guys are over there and they aren't afraid to grab any girl."

We all nodded and I said, "Thanks."

"So what do you ladies want to drink?" He asked us.

Cheyenne nodded her head making her dark brown hair swoosh up and down, "Yes, we'll all have some absinthe."

"What the hell is that?" Abby insisted on knowing.

Rachel looked at Cheyenne shaking her head, "C, I don't think Kuki and Abby have had that before and I don't think they should start the night with it either."

Cheyenne groaned in annoyance. "You guys are no fun! Fine, I'll have absinthe and they'll have tequila." **(A/N: For those of you who are wondering what Absinthe is, I think they made that Illegal in some places because it can cause kidney failure if you drink too much of it! Just saying DO NOT CONSUME THAT PRODUCT) **

"Okay, one glass of absinthe and three glasses of tequila coming right up ladies." The waiter winked then walked off.

Rachel gave Cheyenne a stern look with pleading eyes, "Cheyenne, don't drink too much of that. You know what to your mom."

Cheyenne snapped her head back at Rachel and looked pretty pissed, but I could see tears brimming in her eyes. "Why do you always bring that up when I have this drink? You know it pains me to talk about it, Rachel!" Then she darted off with tears streaming down her slightly tanned skin.

Rachel sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Dammit."

Abby looked at me then at Rachel. "What was that about?"

Rachel sighed again, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Brought what up?" I asked her suspiciously.

"What happened to her mom…" Rachel said.

"What did happen?" I questioned.

"Well, it happened when she was fourteen."

* * *

**Flashback**

_Cheyenne and I walked into her house and saw her mother sitting on their brown leather couch. _

"_Hey, mom." Cheyenne greeted, tossing her backpack on the ground. _

"_Hey, Miss. Kay." I greeted her mom as I tossed my backpack the same place Cheyenne put hers. _

_She took a gulp of some absinthe then looked up at us, "Hey, girls. How was school?"_

"_Good." Cheyenne and I spoke in unison. _

"_Good." Cheyenne's mom took another gulp of the absinthe. _

* * *

"Her mom would always drink that particular drink. Usually she wouldn't take giant gulps like she was taking. After Cheyenne got some money from her room, we went to my house then when it got later we walked back to her house." Rachel continued.

* * *

"_I wish we could drive." Cheyenne complained about the walk. We never liked walking. _

"_I know, right? Just two more years then we get cars!" I smiled. _

_We approached her house in silence and when we got there Cheyenne unlocked the door and screamed. _

"_What?" I looked at Cheyenne. _

_Her mouth was wide open and her eyes showed pure horror. I almost didn't want to look at what she was staring at, but I had too. I turned my head and saw her mother on the ground, dead. _

* * *

I gasped. "How did it happen?"

"Her mom consumed too much of the absinthe, which caused both her kidney's to fail and it killed her instantly. Ever since then, Cheyenne always drank absinthe every time she can get the opportunity too."

"Too kill herself?" Abby cocked her eyebrow.

Rachel shook her head, "No, I don't really know why… She just felt closer I guess."

"Want me to go talk to her?" I asked Rachel, standing up already.

"Could you please" She rested her head on the table.

I nodded and went into the crowd of people. I turned my head back to see the waiter handing Rachel and Abby their drinks. Then I turned my head forward again and searched for the brown haired girl. "Cheyenne."

I pushed my way through the people then spotted Cheyenne's outfit. "Cheyenne!"

She turned her head towards me and I could see the tears in her eyes, "Yeah?"

"Rachel didn't mean to hurt you." I reassured her, trying to make her feel better.

She wiped away a tear and nodded her head quickly. "I know, I'm just really sensitive about the subject."

I patted her back and we both started walking back to the table, "This isn't turning out to be a really fun night, huh?"

She giggled, "No kidding. We should probably go home, it's getting late. It's more fun with the guys around."

I nodded, "Yeah, you can go to the car. I'll get the girls. Want me to bring your drink?"

She started heading to the door, "No, that's okay!" Then she disappeared.

I walked up to Abby and Rachel and took a sip of my drink. "I think we should go this isn't really fun without the guys."

Abby and Rachel nodded then we both exited the club.

We all walked up to the car and Cheyenne was already starting the car. I got in the passenger seat and Abby and Rachel got in the back again. Then we all prepared for Cheyenne's driving again.

* * *

I closed the door and plopped on the bed, tiredly. "Well, that was a waste of getting all pretty and junk."

Abby fell on her bed and yawned, "Yeah, I can't wait till the guy come back again."

"Same." Then my eyes drifted asleep.

* * *

**No POV**

_Japanese Airport. _**(Translations at bottom.)**

"私はコイ久喜ため、そこにすべての道を行くだろう信じることができない。私は彼女の非常に恥ずかしい." A girl with thin black hair and shiny blue eyes said.

A guy with short black hair and brown eyes nodded his head, "私は知っている今、私たちは、刑務所の彼女を外に出て救済する私たちの大切なお金を費やさなければならない。我々はまた、久喜少し訪問を支払う必要があります."

The girl with black hair nodded her head and giggled, "確かに."

* * *

**And scene! **

**Here is the conversation **

**Girl- I can't believe Koy would go all the way out there for Kuki. I am very ashamed of her.**

**Guy- I know and now we have to spend our precious money to go and bail her out of Jail. We should also pay Kuki a little visit.**

**Girl- Indeed.**

**I wonder what they're gonna do! xD**

**I hope you liked it. I'll update soon! Love you. And vote on my poll if you haven't had a chance too. **


	17. I Gasped

**Sorry, it took so long. I had a very stressful couple weeks. My dog got hit by a car.:( And we had to put him down. I've been crying so much lately. Sorry, for the wait. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_1 month later…_

**Kuki's POV**

I fell on my bed and Wally plopped down next to me and we both sighed with happiness. Man, having a boyfriend is awesome!

"So what do you wanna do now?" Wally moved his head towards me and gazed into my violet orbs.

I pierced my eyes into his emerald eyes and shrugged my shoulders, "Don't know."

We both started leaning in just about to smash our lips together in a collision of waves, then we heard a knock on the door.

I stood up and walked towards my door, slowly. I opened the door and saw the most disgusting sight in all my life! I slammed the door shut and put my back against it. Shit!

I saw Wally sit up and looking at me with a worried face. "Is it Ace?"

I shook my head quickly and kept looking around the room trying to find an escape, "Worse. It's Koy's brother and sister!"

I heard them start pounding at the door and trying to turn the door knob. Wally came up to me and locked the door so they wouldn't be able to come in.

I walked from the door and ran into the bathroom pulling Wally with me. I opened the small window bathroom and Wally looked at me suspiciously. "We have to jump out."

"Okay." He looked out the window and climbed out landing with an "Oof."

I sat on the window sill and dangled my feet then jumped as Wally caught me in his arms. "Let's run!"

He grabbed my hand and we both started running. I turned my head back and saw Akiyo's brown eyes glared at me with hate and Asuka shook her head making her black hair wave around then to make it worse I saw Koy standing with them mouthing, "I'm coming for you."

Dammit!

* * *

Wally and I banged our fists on Hoagie's door hoping he'd be home. Hopefully, Rachel is able to stall them for a while.

Finally Hoagie opened up the door, scratching his head. "What the hell!?"

I pushed Hoagie aside, leaving Wally explaining to Hoagie what's going on, I saw Abby sitting on the table then I just screamed to her what was happening, "Abby! My evil family is after me!"

She hopped off the table, "That nasty Koy?" I nodded my head quickly. "I thought she was thrown in the slammer."

I nodded my head again, "Yeah, but Akiyo and Asuka, Koy's brother and sister, must've bailed her out."

Before Abby could speak another word, we heard Wally and Hoagie slam the door shut and Wally yell, "They're here!"

"Shit! What do we do!?" I started panicking.

"久喜市は、このドアを開ける." **(Kuki open this door!)** I heard Asuka's voice scream from the other side of the door.

"Speak English, dammit!" Wally spat angrily, probably because he couldn't understand what they're saying.

"Wally, only Koy can speak English." I told him.

"Better listen, Kuki! Your dumb blonde friend couldn't hold us off for long, idiot!" Koy cackled.

I shivered with every word she spoke. "Guys what do we do!?"

"Give yourself up then we can all go back to Japan!" Koy screeched, banging at the door. "We're taking you this time, Kuki! You think I'd just bring two family members. I'm not an idiot!"

In with a blink of an eye the door pushed open, flinging Wally and Hoagie away from it.

I saw Asuka's boyfriend, Atsuo. His shiny black hair and dark black eyes pierced at me with his famous evil smile that happened to scare me very much.

I saw Akiyo's girlfriend, Annika, appear from behind him with her curly black hair and shiny blue eyes that looked like Florida's ocean.

Annika looked at me with a smile then frowned. She was always nice to me, but since I left she obviously got more evil. "私は、久喜にこれを行うことがありますが、私はコイ言うことを行う必要がありますごめんなさい." **(I'm sorry I have to do this, Kuki, but I have to do what Koy says.)**

I looked at Annika with my violet eyes and pleaded for her to help me, "アニカ、私はあなたも一緒にそこにいたくありません知ってください。あなたは、アニカ、私と一緒にここに滞在することができます。あなたは彼らが言うすべてを聞くことはありません." **(Annika, please, I know you don't want to be there with them. You can stay here with me, Annika. You don't have to listen to everything they say.) **

Wally stood up with Hoagie and looked at me in awe, "You can speak Japanese?"

I looked at him and gave him a duh face. "Wally, of course I can! I'm Japanese."

Akiyo glared at me then put his hand on Annika's shoulder, "彼女に、アニカを聞いてはいけない！彼女はちょうどあなたを騙そうとしている." **(Don't listen to her, Annika! She's just trying to trick you.) **

A tear slipped out of Annika's eye then she turned her head towards me with sorry eyes. "私は、申し訳ありませんが久喜だ." **(I'm sorry, Kuki.") **

I stared at the floor then looked back up at them. I saw three others walk in behind them. I didn't recognize them, they must be new friends.

"I won't go, Koy." I said through my teeth, my fists at my side, trying to look threatening.

She cackled and flipped her hair back with her evil smile, "Then let's rumble."

And all of a sudden everything was in slow motion. I saw Wally and Atsuo fighting each other, throwing punches left and right. I saw Akiyo tackle Hoagie to the ground. I saw Abby pulling on Asuka's hair, while Asuka tried to punch her in the gut. I saw Nigel walk in and tackle one of the strangers I didn't know, then Rachel came and punched Annika in the face. Cheyenne came in and tried attacking Koy, but Koy kicked her off and shoved Cheyenne to the ground, while I just stood here, in motionless shock. I watched Cheyenne crawl out and then I wondered where she was going… I saw Hoagie on the floor and I saw Akiyo pushing the fridge down on him. I gasped. Abby was knocked out on the ground and Nigel was in too much pain to move. Rachel was being tackled by everyone then she was passed out in a corner they threw her in, then they all started walking towards me. I sniffled. I could see Wally trying to come towards me, but he was in pain and couldn't.

Then a gun went off.

Everyone stopped moving and we all turned our heads toward the sound of the gun, which was being held by Cheyenne. "I'm not afraid to shoot! Everyone get down!"

Everyone went down, Akiyo, Annika, Asuka, Atsuo, and the three strangers. Koy went down slowly then quickly moved and threw her arms on my neck, chocking me. I gasped for air from the unexpected move. She tightened her grip and I could barely manage to breathe.

Koy positioned my body so I was blocking her. "Okay, shoot. If you shoot it will kill her and that type of gun can only carry two bullets, one of them you used shooting the roof, so you're choice here."

Cheyenne's eyes shifted around the room, trying to decide what to do at a moment like this, then someone knocked her in the head with a bottle and banged her head on the wall causing her to fall to the ground and leak blood everywhere. I let tears fall out of my eyes.

I looked up and saw… Akimistu, the only friend I really had in Japan.

He looked different and more evil, with no regret for what he had done to Cheyenne seconds ago. "Sorry, Kuki."

I saw him shoot the bullet out of the gun. I closed my eyes and let my death happen, but the bullet didn't it hit me. I opened my eyes slowly, not wanting to see what it hit.

I gasped.

* * *

**I'll try to update on time everyone, Bye. **


	18. Goodbye

**Sorry for the late update! I've been just BLAH… I hope you enjoy! **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

I quickly elbowed Koy in the stomach as hard as I could, which must have been hard because she fell to the ground holding her stomach. I could see everyone looking at the blood that oozed out of Wally's shoulder because of the bullet that he had taken for me. I guess seeing this made everyone fight back, which is good.

I ripped the sleeve off my shirt and wrapped Wally's bleeding shoulder, tightening it, trying to make the blood stop oozing out of him. "Wally, why the hell did you do that?"

He winced as I put more pressure on his shoulder then looked at me, smiling. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

I shook my head, disappointed at his actions. Sure it was sweet, but I could've taken the bullet. I saw Cheyenne crawl over to us and I noticed her head was bleeding badly. "Ohmigod, Cheyenne, your head!"

She put her hand on her head and winced then shook it off. "It's fine."

Wally shifted around, trying to not move his shoulder too much. "She probably has a concussion."

I ripped my other sleeve off and wrapped it around Cheyenne's bleeding head. I looked at Wally's shoulder as the blood still came out of him.

Wally looked at me then back at Cheyenne, noticing how she looked like she was about to pass out. "We can't let her fall asleep."

I turned back at Cheyenne looking at how tired she had looked. "Cheyenne you got to stay awake."

She nodded her head, but shook it right after. "I-I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Wally winced again as Cheyenne fell on top of him. "Shit!"

I gasped, looking at Cheyenne's passed out body. "What do I do?"

"How the hell should I know!? Wake her up or something!" Wally yelled in a whisper.

I scanned the area for the nearest phone. I crawled over to the shelf, where the phone was, trying to avoid someone seeing. I quickly grabbed it and dialed nine one one.

"_Hello, What is your emergency?" _

"My boyfriend got shot by a bullet in the sh-shoulder and my friend ha-has a concussion a-and she pa-passed o-o-out." I stuttered with every tear that streamed down my face like raindrops.

"_Okay, where is your location?"_

"Were at the college by First Street, d-dorm seventeen, please hurry."

Then I hung up. I crawled back to Wally and Cheyenne and waited for the ambulance and the police to arrive, which they arrived in ten minutes after the phone call with them.

They arrested Koy and everyone that came with her and banned them from the state of Colorado. The ambulance took Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Nigel, Cheyenne, Wally, and me to the hospital.

Abby, Rachel, Nigel, and Hoagie had minor injuries, but Cheyenne and Wally suffered the most from it all. We were all waiting in the waiting room for the results for Cheyenne and Wally.

I feel so bad for all of this and wouldn't blame my friends if they never want to see me again. I put all their lives in danger just because I wanted to come back here. If I stayed away, if I just didn't come back here, then none of this would've happened. They'd all be safe and sound, but because of me they weren't.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Hoagie smiling at me in a sympathetic way. "It isn't your fault, you know."

Wow, he was really reading my mind. "It is. None of this would've happened if I didn't come back here. You'd all be safe."

Hoagie shrugged his shoulder then winced a little from his injured arm. "Yeah, but if you didn't come here, I would've never met Abby and you would've never met Wally or Cheyenne and Rachel causing Nigel to never meet Rachel and you would've never met Bradley for Cheyenne. I think you're a match maker."

I giggled then sighed. "I guess."

I turned my head at the clicking of heels coming towards us all. "How are they?"

"Wallabee is fine, we had to do some surgery to get the bullet out of his shoulder, but overall he's fine." The lady answered one of my concerns.

Bradley appeared from behind Hoagie and I, very worried for Cheyenne. "And Cheyenne?"

I looked at the lady, wanting her so badly to tell me that Cheyenne is okay and that she's awake, but she didn't.

She sighed and had sorry eyes for us. "Cheyenne is in a coma."

"What!?" I yelled her, but mostly at myself.

"I'm sorry." Then she turned away.

I turned to Bradley with tears brimming in my eyes and his. "I'm so sorry."

He nodded his head and pushed past everybody, out the doors, and gone. I couldn't possibly feel worse about anything I've done then that moment.

I wiped my tears and headed towards Wally's room, everyone else staying behind. I opened the door slowly and saw Wally resting there, turning his head towards me and smiling. "How could you possibly smile?"

I sat down on the seat next to his bed and waiting for his answer, "Because I'm not dead?"

I rolled my eyes and gave him my best 'serious' look. He smiled again and replied, "Because you're my girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes again, but gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. I pulled back, not wanting to hurt him.

He pulled back too, irritated look on his slightly tanned skin. "How's Cheyenne?"

I looked down, holding back my tears that tried to escape my eyes.

"She didn't make it?" He gulped.

"She made it." He nodded as I continued, "But she's in… a coma."

"Oh." He nodded. "She'll wake up."

I nodded, letting the tears escape my eyes. "I hope so…"

Wally put his good arm around my shoulder, comforting. "It's gonna be okay."

I nodded my hoping for the best for Wally's poor arm and for Cheyenne to awaken soon then I closed my eyes and drifted into dream land.

* * *

_6 months later…_

Wally put the pedal to the medal and took off straight into the direction of the hospital. I was in the passenger seat, Rachel, Nigel, and Bradley in the back seats, and Hoagie and Abby driving in the car behind us.

The hospital had called and told us that Cheyenne was awakening. Rachel and Bradley were probably the most excited to see Cheyenne. Rachel being Cheyenne's best friend since they were thirteen and Bradley being her boyfriend.

Wally quickly pulled into the "Ambulance Only" zone. Rachel, Bradley, and Nigel scurried out of the car quickly as I struggled to get the seatbelt off of me. "Wally! The seatbelt is stuck!"

"Ugh." I heard him groan and he struggled to get the seatbelt off of me quickly…

"Excuse me, sir." I turned my head and saw a nurse. "This is for ambulance parking only."

I hopped out of the car and went to the other side and waiting for Wally to explain the situation.

He waved his hands in front of his face and slammed then the door shut, "It's okay, we're here visiting a friend that is awakening from a coma."

The nurse shook her head and pointed to the parking lot, where I saw Abby and Hoagie rushing into the hospital. "You can't park here."

Wally looked sighed and grabbed his keys from his pocket and threw them over a fence. "I just did."

I giggled under my breath as Wally grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hospital.

* * *

"I'm guessing you're all here to see Cheyenne Kay?" The doctor put his paperwork under his arm.

"Yes." We all said in unison eagerly. We have a right to be eager… Wouldn't you be eager to see your friend that had been sleeping for six months?

"Right this way…" She started walking towards the hall then halted, "Please, don't run." Then she continued walking down the long hallway.

The doctor opened the opened the door to her room and we saw Cheyenne sitting in her bed while the nurse was checking on her. "Hey, guys!"

"CHEYENNE!" We all ran to her in a group hug, squeezing her body.

"Don't squeeze her back into a coma." The nurse giggled, nudging us away.

"Cheyenne, I am so so-" I was going to say sorry, but she cut me off.

She pushed a strand of her brown hair out of her face and rolled her eyes. "Don't even try to apologize. I'm perfectly healthy and fine."

"I know, but-" She again cut me off.

"Don't!" Cheyenne warned me. "Don't apologize." She turned her head towards Wally and smiled. "Wally, how's your shoulder?"

Wally moved his arm around and smiled. "It's nice and healed."

Cheyenne nodded her head then stood up and walked straight out of the door. "Let's get out of here."

We followed her out the door… She rode in the car with Hoagie and Abby because of Wally throwing his keys over the fence.

"Wally, how do you suggest we get home?" I looked at him, glaring hard.

"Uh… I'll go find the keys." Then he hopped over the fence and went to find his keys.

* * *

Rachel basically squeezed the life out of Cheyenne when the boys left because us girls were going to have a sleepover. "I missed you so much!"

Cheyenne gasped for air, I giggled a little. "Rachel, I think you're killing her."

Rachel let go and let Cheyenne take a breath. "Thanks, Kuki." She laid on the couch, "I'll miss you guys too."

"What?" We all said in unison, except for Cheyenne.

"Uh… I said I missed you guys too." She lied. I know what I heard…

"Cheyenne, you didn't say that." I told her, wanting her to admit.

"Yeah, what the hell, Cheyenne? Remember, best friends for life?" Rachel agreed.

"Look, I…" Cheyenne rubbed her am uncomfortably. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"To go see your aunt?" Asked Rachel.

Cheyenne shook her head, "No. I'm leaving this college and going to New York. There's an art institute that accepted me and I want to take the offer."

"What!?" We all shouted at her.

She threw her head back and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I've been holding off this opportunity for a long time… I need to take it." She looked at all of our expressions, mostly hurt expressions. "Can we just go to bed?"

We all nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

_I ran away quickly, trying to escape Koy and Ace. Why were they after me? Why am I here? Where am I? The questions swam through my mind quickly. _

_A sharp object made contact with my back. I fell to the ground in agony, so much blood flowing from my back. I pulled the knife out of my back, blood dripping from the tip of it. _

_I looked ahead and could see a bright light. I crawled towards it, so warm. Wait! No! _

* * *

My eyes opened and I looked straight into hazel eyes. Hazel eyes?

"Bad dream?" I saw Cheyenne hovering over me, giggling.

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

I looked around the room… Not my room… Cheyenne's room? "How did we get in here?"

"Bradley carried you in." She pointed her finger to her boyfriend, who was picking up some boxes.

Oh, right… Cheyenne was leaving… But the room seemed emptier then it should be… My eyes flashed to one of the boxes. It read, 'Rachel's clothing.' Why did it say that? Rachel wasn't going with her, right?

"Rachel is coming with me, so is Bradley." Cheyenne stuffed something in a box with her name on it.

"Nigel is coming too." Rachel told me, picking up items and placing them gently in her boxes.

I nodded my head softly…

Rachel went up to the door and opened it to reveal Nigel standing there. "We got to hurry. The plane leaves in an hour."

Three movers came in, picking up boxes and left. Cheyenne picked up some boxes so did Rachel, Nigel, and Bradley. I picked up some too and followed them out to the moving truck. I placed the box gently into the truck while Nigel, Rachel, and Bradley said goodbye to me.

Cheyenne walked to me slowly, a pout on her face. "We're not leaving because what happened… And this doesn't mean we all can't be friends. Abby, Hoagie, and Wally don't know we're leaving." She reached into her pocket and handed me a note. "I'll see you later." She gave me a hug then got into the truck.

As the truck started moving, it became out of view. "Goodbye." I waved to them even if they couldn't see.


End file.
